Caged Miko
by Philosophy Blue
Summary: Kagome is kidnapped and enslaved and Sesshomaru finds himself in possession of his hanyou brother's infuriating, loudmouthed miko. At first he views her merely as a drag and trophy, but slowly he comes to see her in a new light. The Lord of the West stands at a crossroads; will he choose a relationship of hatred or love with Kagome?
1. Auction

The man shoved her roughly down onto the platform, and Kagome bit back a cry. She wouldn't let these pigs hear her make a single sound. She wouldn't let them have the satisfaction. The coarse ropes were biting into her wrists and ankles, the gag in her mouth, and the overall gloom of the situation made her want to break down and have a good cry, but no, never would she shed a single tear in front of these monsters. These beasts had kidnapped her and decided to sell her off as a slave. It was so 1800s America. Hello, news flash, no one had the right to own another being, human or youkai. Try telling that to these people.

The men who had kidnapped her were ringing a bell, and apparently the people of this large town were used to this kind of thing, because within minutes the commons area was flooded with people, standing on their tippy toes to get a glimpse of the fresh blood.

Kagome glared out into the crowd, trying to mentally convey to these people that this was _wrong. _But of course, they simply stared boldly back at her as if she was little more than a goldfish and pointed at her short skirt, shaking their heads.

She wanted to slap the lot of them.

If she wanted to wear a skirt, she would! She didn't care what they thought. She had gotten all sorts of reactions from the people of the Feudal Era for her outfit. Stares, pointing fingers, whispers, even the occasional overly affectionate man that a certain hanyou had chased off aggressively.

Speaking of Inuyasha, where was he? He should have been here by now. Why wasn't he looking for her? Or maybe he was, and couldn't find her? Maybe it was the rain that had come pouring down the day of her capture, confusing his inu senses. But he would still be searching for her high and low, if she knew him even a little. Well, he'd find her in the end and save her from these savages. He always did in the end. All she had to do was stick it out till then.

Kagome stuck her chin out, determined not to let them cow her. The first chance she got, she would run away and get back to Edo. And then she'd bring back Inuyasha and the group and tear this slavery group down and set every slave free.

There were many people dressed well in the town square. Maybe it was because those kind of filthy rich people were the ones who owned slaves. The very thought made her want to punch someone's lights out. You couldn't _own_ anyone.

"Greetings, people of this fair town!" the man was saying, smiling winningly. "I bring to you some of the finest specimens ever brought in!"

_Specimens?_

Kagome wanted to smack him. She was a human being, just like him! How was he raised, if he thought like this?

"Now," continued the man. "We have a real, live miko! Companion of a half-demon, monk, demon slayer, fox demon, and two-tailed cat, she's a traveler, used to hard work! Long legs and a rather lovely outfit, if I do say so myself! She could work her keep, _and_ keep the demons at bay with her powers! Best part of it? She can't use her powers against you, since you are human! A pretty sweet deal, neh?"

Kagome glared daggers at the man and struggled against her bonds, but it only served to earn laughter from the crowd. The monster grinned. "Pretty feisty too, hmm? Starting price is two silvers! Now, any bets?"

Her heart sank when the town square exploded with yells.

"Two silvers!"

"Three silvers!"

"Three silvers and two bronzes!"

She was all trussed up, and pretty much hopeless. Was there any way out of this situation?

* * *

**Okay, I thought I'd let you guys know... This story will be SSS at first (Short, Snappy, and Sweet), but it _will _ get serious and angsty very soon.**


	2. Confusion

Sesshomaru was browsing the silks in a store, fingering the different fabrics and designs. The shop was reputed to be one of the best in the entire land. He could only have the best for Rin, after all. He picked a light pink silk with cherry blossoms scattered across it as if blown by a wind. Choosing a red silk sash to go with it, Sesshomaru turned to the store owner.

"That will be three gold pieces, my lord," said the lady, bowing. Sesshomaru paid for the fabric and left the store, a little baffled by the natures of the opposide sex. Would Rin like it? Perhaps she would dash it to the ground and throw a fit. No, that wasn't _her. _She would smile, but he would never know if she truly liked his gift or not. Sesshomaru shook his head, trying to clear the muddled jumble of his thoughts.

As a breeze blew in his direction, he recognized a scent. A scent that had no reason to be here.

He started walking closely in the direction of the smell, when he realized that he was heading toward the slave auction. Sesshomaru had no wish to see the practice, but he was curious.

Where the miko was, his hanyou half-brother was, and where Inuyasha was, the Tetsusaiga was. And where the Tetsusaiga was, Sesshomaru went.

He neared the auction and froze when his ears picked out what the man was saying. "We have a real, live miko! Companion of a half-demon, monk, demon slayer, fox demon, and two-tailed cat, she's a traveler, used to hard work! Long legs and a rather lovely outfit, if I do say so myself! She could work her keep, _and_ keep the demons at bay with her powers! Best part of it? She can't use her powers against you, since you are human! A pretty sweet deal, neh?"

Was the miko part of the auction? What was his idiot half-brother thinking?

Sesshomaru sped toward the slave market, brow furrowed in confusion. He had to know what was going on.

* * *

**Ooh, hi there, Foofy! Decided to join the party? Great! Now, get these nice readers to review for me, okay? Thanks, Maru-chan-chan! XD**


	3. Kami No

The battle for Kagome was still raging. It had gone up steeply.

"Ten silvers!" yelled Yellow Tooth.

"Fifteen silvers!" shouted a nobleman.

The slaver was very surprised and pleased too. He had known that the girl had potential, but he didn't know that she would be _this_ popular! The other slaves had sold for a maximum of one silver. Now the girl was raking him in at least fifteen! Twenty, now.

The nobleman growled at his opponent. "Thirty silvers."

"One gold!" That was fifty silvers. "Back off, Shigeki-san!"

"I'm a noble, you are but a whore house owner! A gold and twenty-five silvers!"

"Two golds," snarled Yellow Tooth.

He owned a whore house? Kagome was going to be sick. Suddenly she was praying that the noble would get her. Then, her reiki felt a presence that held so much youki that it made her hair stand on end. A chill crept down her back.

"Ten golds," said a deep voice smoothly.

Oh Kami, no...

Sesshomaru.


	4. Why

**Thank you, reviewer, for brining up a good point about how Kagome got to be this way. Well, the story will be revealed in the next chapters! Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

Sesshomaru had no idea why he was willing to go to such lengths for the miko. Perhaps because he wanted to hold her hostage, to exhange her for the Tetsusaiga. Maybe to gloat over Inuyasha, that he had his precious miko that he loved so much.

The Lord of the West saw the miko's reaction to his bid. She promptly turned white, then a fiery red, then white again. Vaguely amused, Sesshomaru realized that the entire marketplace had gone silent.

He cursed silently. He had sworn never to take up the practice of slavery, and taken great caution to make sure everyone knew about it. And now here he was, bidding for a miko in front of everybody!

"My...my lord," stammered the filthy whore house keeper. The slaver and noble were equally shocked. The second slaver, who had not made a peep during this entire time, spoke up.

"Ten gold pieces," he bellowed, and the sound rang nice and clear throughout the place. "Anyone want to try better? Going once...going twice...Bid Validated!" He yanked on the rope that led to the miko's wrists and yanked her down. He dragged the unwilling wench over to Sesshomaru. Offering the rope to the Lord with a bow, the slaver backed away.

Sesshomaru was quick to lash out with a claw and get rid of her bonds. He did not intend to drag her back to his palace looking like that. She would come with him quietly and of her own free will. He locked eyes with the miko. She searched his gaze with dusky blue irises.

"Why, Sesshomaru?"


	5. Lord

She thought it was a reasonable question. Why would Sesshomaru, He Who Was Great and Mighty, bother to save _her_ from slavery? It couldn't be out of his overwhelming kindness and goodwill toward her and Inuyasha. As if.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at her familiarity. The spectators gasped in horror, certain that he would slice her open from head to toe. He had done worse for less a crime.

"It's _Lord_ to you." His voice was frigid, below zero. His body was tense, ready to deliver a fatal strike.

"I don't care about that, _Sesshomaru_," she retorted, placing extra stress on his name. The audience gasped even louder, and his fist clenched tighter. "Tell me what you're doing in this hunk of junk of a village. Looking for _slaves _to do your bidding around your _fancy-pantsy_ palace?"

Sesshomaru couldn't let this pass any longer. He let his youki rise, trying to dominate her. The miko smirked and let her reiki surge forward, crashing against his youki. Pink pushed against blue, and Sesshomaru frowned slightly. He could tell that he was stronger, but only by a bit, and by the time he had her subdued, his storage of youki would be dangerously low, and not in any state to fend off any attacks from high-ranking youkai.

He decided to cheat in a way. He raised a claw-tipped hand and brought it down hard on the concentrating miko's head, digging his sharp nails into her scalp. She yelped a little with the pain, and her reiki wavered. That was enough for him to crash down on her powers with his own. She struggled both mentally and physically, trying to pull her rope out of his grasp.

With his youki and free hand, Sesshomaru quickly brought an end to both efforts.


	6. Submit

Kagome gritted her teeth as she was knocked to the ground by the demon lord's hand. She tried to raise her reiki, but his youki pushed down on it firmly, refusing to relent. Sesshomaru grabbed her by the upper arm and held her up.

"Submit," he growled.

"Never, you arrogant bastard," she snarled, enjoying the horror that swept through their audience. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed further, and he tossed her like a rag doll into the trunk of a tree. He obviously wasn't using full strength, otherwise her bones would be cracked a thousand different places, but it still hurt.

_Ow ow ow..._

Kagome opened her eyes to see him standing over her, body blocking out the sun, so all she saw was a menacing silhouette.

"Get up," Sesshomaru commanded. His fool half-brother had let his beta run wildly. He would discipline the miko properly.

"You'll have to...make me..." she managed to get out.

He took hold of the front of her shirt and slammed her against the tree, doing funny things to her vision. "Submit."

All she could do was glare at him with rapidly blinking eyes. Kagome shook her head. _Stay awake, stay awake, stay awake... _She began to give in to the darkness, but a sharp pain in her scalp brought her back.

Sesshomaru had grabbed a chunk of her dark hair. Somewhere in the back of his mind he noted how very soft it was. "Submit," he demanded again. "We are not leaving until you do so."

Kagome hated to give him what he wanted, but it really did hurt, so she gave him a mixed version. She had read in a book back in the future about how dogs showed their submission. Hopefully, inu youkai did it the same way. She bared her throat, submitting in the inu way, but muttered very loudly, "Mr. Icicle-shoved-up-his-butt," before she finally passed out.


	7. Best Moments of His Life

Sesshomaru gazed triumphantly down at the miko. She had submitted to him. It was quite satisfying, and he couldn't wait to rub it into the hanyou's face. The idiot was always getting himself bossed around by her, yet he, the superior one, had yanked her under his authority. He grasped her by the arm and lifted her up experimentally. No, it wouldn't do. He could damage her permanently. Of course, he didn't care about her welfare. But she belonged to him now, and Lord Sesshomaru of the West liked to keep his belongings tidy.

He had acted well. Inuyasha would come to him like a moth to the light, and he would give up his Tetsusaiga for the girl, no doubt. He cared for her deeply after all. The fool. Why would anyone choose to attach himself so firmly to another, especially a human? (Of course, Sesshomaru failed to include Rin in the general pool of humans)

Sesshomaru could imagine what would happen when Inuyasha came. He would be sitting regally on his throne, and the miko would be standing demurely at his side, slightly behind him. The fool's face would be so furious, so confused. Yes, he would enjoy it very much.

In fact, it would be one of the best moments of his life.


	8. Where the Hell

Inuyasha was in a rage. "Where the hell is Kagome?!"

"Calm down Inuyasha," said Miroku. "Thinking clearly is the best way to track her down. Now, when's the time you saw her last?"

"When you were talking to the village headman about the demon that is _supposedly_ in his house," Sango replied.

"It is safe to think that she is still in the village. She would have no reasons to travel further."

"Why would she leave anyways?" asked Shippo.

Miroku winced. "I believe she was a tad bit angry at my...method of procuring our comfort."

"She was pissed off at you, don't try slapping a fancy name on it!" Sango hissed.

"Well, I'm going to find her, and then make sure she doesn't run off again!" Inuyasha slammed opened the door and ran outside.

* * *

The group met back at the inn. Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shipo all wore dejected looks. "Well, Inuyasha is the nose of our group, and he could pick up Kagome's scent from anywhere," Miroku offered half-heartedly.

The door slid open, and Inuyasha poked his head in. "I picked up her scent!" he said excitedly. "It leads away from the village. Come on!"


	9. Give that Back!

Kagome awake in strange surroundings. She was lying on a futon, and it was warm. She snuggled deeper into the comforting warmth until memories of what had happened returned. She bolted upright, eyes wide. Where was she? Where was Sesshomaru? What was going to happen to her?

Her head swiveled back and forth, taking in her surroundings. There was a bed next to her futon. The room was large and well furnished; not overly flashy, just elegant. There was a window, and... and...

"You are awake," drawled a cold voice. He was leaning against the wall, just _staring_ at her. Creepy much? Kagome frowned at him.

"Have you been staring at me the whole time I've been sleeping?"

He shrugged, his gaze mocking. The creep! Didn't she have any privacy? "So, when are we going to go look for Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Where did you get that notion, miko? You belong to me now, not that filthy half-breed."

"What?" she exclaimed, outraged. "I don't belong to anyone, period! Not to Inuyasha, certainly not to you! I'm going to go look for Inuyasha, and you can't keep me here!"

His eyes gleamed with twisted humor. "Can't I?"

A bucket of ice went crashing down Kagome's spine; at least, it felt like it. "You can't," she said, a tad bit uncertain. "You don't own me. No one does." Her voice gaining in strength, she added, "And if you try to stop me from leaving, I'll purify your butt to dust!"

Sesshomaru was vaguely amused. The miko reminded him of a kitten, hissing and baring its fangs to hide its fear. "I can do anything to you," he said darkly. "You're my slave, and you _do_ belong to me. I _own _you." He knew those words would get a rise out of her. They did.

Kagome jumped to her feet and poked a finger at his armored chest. "You don't _own_ me," she growled. "I am a free human being!"

"You are nothing but a slave," he drawled.

She flushed with anger. "I warned you!" She grabbed one of the spikes on his armor and focused all of her holy powers into it... only they didn't come. "What?" She stared, bewildered, at her hand.

Sesshomaru smirked. He reached into his sleeve and drew out a small pink glass globe, twirling on a thin, delicate silver chain. "Can you guess what this is?"

Kagome recognized the reiki signature emanating from the glass ball. "That's mine!" She sprang for it, but he yanked it high in the air, out of her reach.

"You belong to me," he said, bored of her misbehavior. "And everything that you are and everything that you own is now mine."

"Go on and keep thinking that, you sick bastard!" Kagome scowled when she realized she would never get her reiki globe back in this fashion. He was too tall. Malicious glint in her eyes, she grabbed his arm and bit down on it viciously.

Hissing, Sesshomaru shook her off roughly, and she crashed against the wall. She slid to the floor, dazed. He reached down and grabbed her arm. He started yanking her toward the door.

"I have had enough of your misconduct. You will be confined to my dungeons until I have deemed your punishment over."

Kagome hung limply in his grasp. Her head had bashed against the stone wall, and she seeing stars. "Damn you," she growled.

He smirked. "Is that anything to say to your new master?"

"Master my behind," she snarled. "You don't own me. Inuyasha is going to save me and blow you to pieces, just you see."

"I can hardly wait," Sesshomaru said, smirking.


	10. Story of Our Lives

Okay, maybe she _had_ gone a little bit over the line with her biting him, but did she really deserve _this? _

She was chained to the wall with no food or water, along with three other youkai.

"What's your story?" rasped a snake youkai. "A female human like you."

"I was kidnapped and sold into slavery and then Fluff-brain stuffed my reiki in a glass ball so I bit him and then he stuffed me down here," Kagome said angrily.

The neko youkai yowled. "You _bit_ Lord Sesshomaru?"

"He started it!" She defended herself.

The wolf youkai eyed her. "Hey, is that you, sister Kagome?"

"Yeah...?"

"I'm from Koga's Tribe. We were looting one of the mutt's villages, and I was the one unlucky enough to be caught. I'll probably be killed by dawn."

"What? Koga said he wouldn't raid human villages anymore," Kagome said sharply.

"It was a youkai village," explained the wolf demon. She didn't know him personally.

"I was the human brat's nanny until Rin pulled my tail and I cuffed her. Very lightly, too!" meowed the neko youkai.

"I'm a spy for another lord," admitted the snake youkai. "They're going to torture me to find out who."

Kagome frowned. "Oh, that's horrible! I'll have to talk to Sesshomaru about you guys. Not one of you really deserve to be here. The snake and wolf were following orders from their leaders, and the cat was defending herself. Me too," she added in an afterthought.


	11. Monster

Kagome didn't know how long they were in there, but the jailer only gave her enough water to barely stay alive. One by one the other prisoners were taken away.

None returned.

Alone, in the darkness, starving and thirsty, immobilized, Kagome realized his plan. Sesshomaru was going to try to break her, make her his slave, both in body and mind.

Ha!

She would never let that happen. And Inuyasha would come for her.

She knew he would.

* * *

The door creaked open just when Kagome was about to scream of boredom. A tall figure stood, outlined by the torches in the hallway. His face was obscured, but his hair was long and silver, which was all Kagome needed.

"Sessh-Sesshomaru..." she coughed out. She glared into where she thought her eyes might be. "Come to gloat?"

He didn't answer. The Lord of the West simply began unlocking her chains. They held her up and pinned against the wall, so when he released her, she fell to the ground.

"Get up."

Kagome wouldn't allow him the satisfaction of seeing her fail to even rise. She forced herself to her feet and gazed directly into his eyes.

_Monster_, she thought.


	12. Trying

Sesshomaru guided her to a private hot spring right inside his palace. "Wash yourself," he said curtly, and walked out. He visited the seamstress. "Is the kimono ready?" he asked impatiently.

"Yes, my lord," she said with a bow, and offered him the silk kimono.

"Hn." If only the miko would treat him with such respect, they would get along much better.

* * *

Kagome finished up her bathing and just sat there, staring into space. By now, Inuyashah would have definitely started searching for her. He would have picked up her scent and would no doubtedly be headed here! She cheered up immediately.

Standing just outside the door, Sesshomaru smelled the change in the miko's temperament. He wondered what made her so happy, but then he realized who it was bound to be.

Inuyasha.

Oh yes. Inuyasha would come here in search of his missing miko and Sesshomaru would parade her in front of his half-brother. There wasn't much the miko, the hanyou, or their friends could do about it.

He slid open the door and heard her eep. _She is my slave_, he thought. _I have every right to gaze upon her body_. Even so, his conscience wouldn't let him. Instead, he just dropped the finished kimono inside and left.


	13. Collared

Kagome heard the door sliding open and yelped, submerging herself completely in the water. She waited for as long as she could stand, and then got up. Sesshomaru was gone, and he had left a rather beautiful kimono on the floor for her.

She slipped out of the hot water and toweled herself down, and then slid on the kimono. The fine silk made her feel light and airy.

When she emerged from the hot spring, Sesshomaru was waiting for her. There was the weirdest smirk on his face, and she narrowed her eyes, immediately suspicious. _Okay, this is when he says that he's gonna use me to get Tetsusaiga or something._

Amber eyes gleaming, he held up a strip of leather. Kagome tipped her head to the side. "What's that? Some kind of beef jerky?"

Sesshomaru felt the strangest urge to roll his eyes skyward, for some reason, but he resisted the urge magnificently. "Come here."

"Um, okay..." She scooted forward until she could make out the buckle and holes in the strip of leather. It looked a bit familiar... "Oh my gosh!" she yelled, suddenly realizing what was happening. "No!" She spun around and made a beeline for the door, but a large hand snagged her by the collar of her yukata and dragged her backwards. "You're kidding me!" she gasped around the constriction of fabric around her neck.

It was Sesshomaru's turn to tip his head to the side. "What do you mean, kid?" Without waiting for an answer, he briskly spun her around and walked forward, pinning her to the wall. She struggled and thrashed like a fish out of water, but with his hold on her neck, Sesshomaru had the upper hand. His slim fingers moved inhumanly quickly, buckling the collar around her throat. He released her, and she fell to the floor, tugging desperately at the leather.

"Take it off! I'm not an animal, you jerk!"

"You're not," he agreed amiably. "You're my slave, and you're my property now."


	14. Satisfaction

Kagome lay in her futon, furiously fingering her new 'collar.' How dare he? First he _buys_ her, then he _collars_ her? Just wait until she had her reiki powers back.

If she was right, Sesshomaru was collecting all her reiki as her body produced it, so she figured that once the glass globe was broken, all her reiki would pour back into her, making her unstoppable. She would purify that arrogant icicle into cinders!

Sesshomaru relaxed on his bed, enjoying the panting of the miko as she obviously plotted on how to kill him. The crescent moon charm on the collar branded her as his, and there was an enchantment on the collar. If Sesshomaru wished so, the leather would tighten around her throat, only loosening when the master said so.

It had been rather costly, but with an extra ca-ching it had been made quickly.

Now the miko belonged to him whole-heartedly. She could not escape. Sesshomaru felt a deep rush of satisfaction.


	15. I'll Find You

Inuyasha followed the scent for several days. They followed the trail and paused before the Western border.

"Are you sure we should go there?" asked Miroku. "That is your brother's lands, Inuyasha. The moment we set foot inside the border, he will know."

"I don't care. I just want Kagome back. We can't hunt for the jewel shards unless she's here, remember?" Inuyasha stepped over the border deliberately slowly and waved his companions on. "Hurry up!"

* * *

Kagome's scent got fainter and fainter as they reached a village. "She's not here anymore," said Inuyasha, deeply distressed.

"We can still ask the people here if they have seen her," soothed Sango. "Don't worry. We'll find her."

* * *

"Hey, have you seen a girl with black hair and blue eyes around here?" Inuyasha yelled loudly.

Shippo stifled a laugh. "Inuyasha you idiot, that describes just about every girl here, except maybe the blue eyes," he giggled.

Inuyasah huffed and revised his question. "I'm looking for a girl dressed really weirdly in really short green skirt," he tried again, and this time he had more luck. A woman with two children behind her said, "Oh, she was here a week or so ago."

"Tell me, good woman, where is she now?" Miroku asked eagerly. The woman's eyes darted from stranger to stranger. "I'd better not say," she mumbled, and hurried away.

The group had no more luck that afternoon. The villagers seemed to know where Kagome had gone, but they were too frightened.

Inuyasha punched a hole through the trunk of a tree. "Dammit! I'll find you, Kagome!"


	16. Wake-up Routine

"Get up, wench."

The command roused her from sleep, and Kagome opened her eyes blearily. "What?"

Sesshomaru was standing over her, amber eyes frosty. "You heard this Sesshomaru. Get up."

Groaning, Kagome flipped over and buried her face in her blanket.

Narrowing his eyes, Sesshomaru reached down and yanked off the blanket. Kagome wailed and scrabbled for her lost treasure. "Give it back! It's so cold in here!" When he didn't reply, she snuggled down further into the futon, trying to ignore the chill.

Next, Sesshomaru pulled out the futon from under her, and Kagome landed on the fur-covered floor. "Ooooohh," she said, excited, and buried her face into his pelts. The once-miko amused him with her antics, but he really had to leave, so he said, "Get up, slave. This is my last warning."

Kagome ignored him, so Sesshmaru concentrated on making her collar tighten. Immediately, Kagome's eyes shot open wide. Something was choking her! Coughing, she clawed at her collar. _What the...?!_

"Get up," Sesshomaru repeated coldly. Kagome sat up, and the pressure loosened. She glared at the inu taiyoukai and rose shakily. "Mongrel," she muttered, and yelped when a clawed hand shot out and knocked her back onto the floor with fingers wrapped around her neck. "All right, all right! I'm sorry!" she spat, and was allowed up.

"Come," he commanded. "This Sesshomaru will be going on a mission, and you are to accompany me."


	17. OCD

"Where are we going, and why?" Kagome asked for the billionth time. Sesshomaru didn't answer, so she crossed her arms and sat down on the grass. "I'm not moving another inch on my own until you answer my question!"

The Western Lord thew her a pissed-off glare, and then said curtly, "A youkai has been destroying my villages. I am going to kill it."

"Well, why did I have to come?"

"This Sesshomaru does not trust you in his castle without him there."

Kagome huffed. "I should be flattered, but honestly I don't have my miko powers anymore, _cough cough_," she said meaningfully. "So I don't know what would make me a threat to your precious palace. You're just a freak who has OCD. Like, ten times."

"Oh-si-di?"

"It stands for Obsessive Compulsice Disorder, but you take it to a whole new level, so I'm calling it Over Control Disease," Kagome snapped. "You have to have everything your way or no way. Either you get your way or you kill everyone. That's it, isn't it?"

Sesshomaru growled. "The truth is that youkai are harder to manage and control than humans. One must be harsh when dealing with the."

"Oh, poo!" Kagome scoffed. "Your excuse for being a pinheaded prick!"

"Get up or must this Sesshomaru drag you there by the hair?"


	18. Escapade

Kagome was excited. They were getting near the well! This was the perfect opportunity to bolt! She just needed to steer them closer. "Sesshomaru, I have to pee," she complained loudly.

Sesshomaru's eyes darted to his slave. "You will hold it in."

His patience was wearing thin. He had half the resolve to fling the miko back where she belonged, in this village. He'd dust his hands and walk off happily. But if he wanted the Tetsusaiga, he'd have to put up with her insolence for just a bit longer. He sighed at the prospect.

"What do you think I've been doing for the last couple of hours? I'm warning you, brat, if you don't let me take a potty break soon, I'm gonna pee my fancy little kimono. I feel like a full water balloon!"

Sesshomaru's eyebrow twitched in annoyance, and he decided he would ignore the insult, as he knew the miko would not learn from a punishment. "Fine then. Go," he practically spat out.

_Score!_ Kagome scurried away happily in the direction of the well, and Sesshomaru followed her. Going behind a bush, she crouched down and let loose. She really had to pee, but not as much as she had let him think. _The smell oughta satisfy him,_ she thought smugly, and got up. "I'm gonna check out this well," she said loudly.

"You will not, slave," Sesshomaru said sharply. Kagome sneered, "Will too. It'll only take a minute."

Silently he watched her as she approached the well. Something wasn't right here. He started forward but was too late; the miko flung herself down the well.

His eyes widened in fury and shock and Sesshomaru rushed to the opening of the well.

The miko was gone.

* * *

**Woo-hoo, Kaggy! Good one! Now Sesshy can't get at you...or _can_ he? Mwahaha...**


	19. I Hate You

Kagome felt relieved as the blue light of the portal started swirling around her. She felt the familiar feelings of time travel, and when the mist subsided, she was back in her own time.

She climbed up from her well. Kagome shook her head and perched it on the rim of the well. When Inuyasha got it in his thick skull to check here, she would jump up and follow him down the well, stopping only to tug the pack along with her.

Kagome smiled at the image and started walking away when her collar started tightening. _Oh crap, I forgot about the stupid leather thingy! How come it still works when its master lived five hundred years ago?_

She dropped to her knees and tried to scream, but the collar mashed her windpipe. _Help!_ She prayed that her mom or brother or grandfather would come into the shrine, but of course no one came.

Kagome crawled forward and scrabbled at the door, but her fingers slipped. _I need to get back to the Feudal Era!_ she thought, but her head was starting to get very hazy. As her thoughts became foggy, only one was emblazoned into her brain;

_I hate you, Sesshomaru._


	20. Follow You to the Ends of the Earth

Sesshomaru gazed down into the well furiously. How dare the miko dishonor him? Potty break indeed! More like a _jail_ break! He narrowed his golden eyes and flexed his claws.

If the miko could go wherever she had gone, then so could Sesshomaru.

He hopped up and perched on the rim of the well. At last he would see for himself where the miko went all these years she had hunted for the Jewel.

Sesshomaru jumped in, mokomoko trailing behind him like a faithful, fluffy pet snake. His eyes widened momentarily as blue light began to swirl around him. What was this sorcery?

He was annoyed with himself for not doing this sooner, but he was here now, wasn't he?

As the mist cleared away, Sesshomaru realized that he was not in his own world.

* * *

**You know, I've always wondered; since Sesshy is Inu's brother, could he travel through the well? Could _anyone_ travel through the well as long as Kagome or Inu held their hands? And what the hell happened to all those youkai in 500 years? I don't want to think about Sesshy dying.**

**I refuse to!**


	21. Domination

Sesshomaru took a deep breath, and instantly strange smells flooded his senses. Something very delicious was laced through the air, but a... _fogginess_ of some sort was clouding everything up. It smelled very nasty._  
_

He jumped out of the well and saw the miko sprawled on the ground at his feet. Her face was a sickly color and she was motionless.

Sesshomaru frowned. She wasn't dead, was she? That would be terribly inconvenient. He crouched and felt her pulse. She was alive, but just barely. The Lord of the West loosed the collar, and she immediately relaxed, the her face turning that pale porcelain color again.

He felt a rush of satisfaction. Casting a glance about, he realized he was in a very small building. Some steps led to a door, and Sesshomaru was itching to investigate.

He decided to come back later and conquer this strange land and claim it as part of the West.

For now, he would have to be content with recapturing the stubborn miko. Sesshomaru tucked her under one arm and jumped back down the well.

As the now-familiar blue light flooded over him, Sesshomaru felt very pleased at this discovery. This would indeed be a fine land to rule.

The miko would be unable to escape his grasp if he dominated both worlds.

His beast purred at such a thought, and frowning, Sesshomaru shushed his inner soul.


	22. Maru-kun

When Kagome finally broke through the haze swirling through her mind, she woke up to a very familiar place.

Dungeon.

She sighed. _Does that guy know no creativity?_ she scoffed. _This is the second time...wow...I guess he's not as smart as he thinks he is..._

This time, she was alone, but there were fresh blood puddles on the floor. She shivered. "I swear, he added that on purpose," she said out loud.

Sesshomaru, in fact, hadn't. The last prisoner had chomped almost through his wrist in his efforts to escape his cuff. He had failed, as just as he slid his hand out of the ring of metal, the guards had arrived to take him to be executed.

Kagome yawned calmly. "Sorta relaxing, eh?" she muttered. "At least I don't have to see his ugly mug here."

* * *

When Sesshomaru came and released her, Kagome dropped to the ground and landed on her feet prefectly like a gymnast.

"You know who you remind me of, Maru-san?" she asked very loudly, and she could see several guards peeking into the cell behind Sesshomaru's back.

His eyes narrowed. "Oh?"

She turned around and bent over, laughing.

She could hear the guards trying to muffle their snickers, but failing miserably. They broke into loud and raucous laughter.

Kagome turned back around and was treated to a furious glare. His amber eyes smoldered with fury. The guards' laughter cut off abruptly.

She smirked. "What's the matter, Maru-kun?"

Sesshomaru fisted his hands and spun around, stalking out of the cell. Hooting with glee, Kagome followed.


	23. Stalling

"You will be taking care of Rin," said Sesshomaru coldly. "Prepare."

"Yeah, yeah," Kagome yawned. "In a couple." She stretched languidly.

"Get up."

Knowing what would be coming next, Kagome got up rather hurriedly. "Quit watching me!" she snapped heatedly.

"Hn." Sesshomaru fixed his unwavering golden eyes on her even more firmly, as if to mock her.

* * *

Kagome did her hair in a braid, since that would take the longest to do. Plus, she knew that would piss off Sesshomaru. She made sure to make it a fishtail, too, the braid that took the longest to do, as far as Kagome knew.

She coiled the simple, yet intricate-looking braid over her right shoulder, smiling as she carefully made each strand very tiny, to look even better- and take longer.

At last she was finished, after a good twenty minutes. "All done," Kagome announced with a grin. "Now- oops!" she dropped the hair ribbon and the fishtail unraveled partly. Laughing, she fixed the braid and tied it tightly.

"Move, Fluffy-kun, and wipe that exasperated scowl off your face while you're at it."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes for perhaps the first time in centuries. How had Inuyasha dealt with her antics for so long?


	24. Bonding Time

Kagome felt her lips lift into a smile involuntarily as she approached the little girl. "Hi Rin," she greeted. "I'm Kagome."

"Lady Kagome!" announced Rin happily.

They were sitting in a flower field, which was just _part_ of Sesshomaru's gardners, he assured her. Kagome was awed by the sheer abundance of beautiful blossoms. Sakura trees dotted the field at strategic locations, providing shade for flowers that needed it to flourish, and for the occasional visitor.

"How did you get your hair like that?" asked Rin curiously. Kagome fingered her fishtail and laughed. She had made the strands very fine to take longer, but it also served to make it look like her hair was split in two and stuck together with some sort of glue.

"It's a special kind of braid called a fishtail," she answered with a bright smile.

"Could...could Lady Kagome braid Rin's hair like that?" the girl asked a little tentatively.

Kagome grinned wider. "Of course! Sit down, you!"

Giggling, Rin plopped down in front of Kagome. Humming, the older girl took out her little ponytail ad set aside the hairband for later. Carefully, painstakingly, Kagome made a french braid for each side of her head, and then split Rin's hair into two, and then began braiding. There was a pile of tiny light pink and pale blue flowers with a bit of their stems attached, and she wove it into the chestnut hair as she went.

When she was finished, Kagome picked up the hairband and tied the braid securely. The band today was black, which was perfect for Kagome's needs. "Wait here," she said, and went off to get a few things.

When she came back, she had strands of green vines. The miko wrapped it around the hairband, finishing it off with tucking a couple of mini rosettes into the loops. Because the hairband was black, it blended with Rin's hair and made the braid look as if it were loosely tied with rosebud vines. The flowers in her hair set off the gleam.

Rin's kimino, a beautiful charcoal gray silk, was embroidered with pink and blue blossoms, and the sash was a deep forest green.

When Kagome was done, Rin hugged her. "Thank you, Lady Kagome!" chirped the young girl, and immediately ran off. She came back some time later with a flower crown for Kagome, and she accepted it graciously, putting it in her hair.

_Hmm. Sesshomaru's not a complete idiot if he keeps Rin around, _thought Kagome.

* * *

**Just a little girl bonding time... ㅎㅠᇂ That's a bucktoothed kitty!**


	25. Conversation

Sesshomaru watched as the two humans played. He had only been slightly surprised when Rin took to the miko so well. After all, he had seen the wench play mother to the little kitsune countless times.

**She has excellent mother** **skills,** remarked a voice at the deepest recess of his mind.

_Hn. After dealing with the immature hanyou and fox child, she would have much experience._

**Rin clearly accepts her as part of her life now.**

_She is entirely too trusting._

**Don't you trust the miko?**

Sesshomaru scoffed inwardly at his beast's thinking. _She tried to run from me back to her home._

**Can you blame her? She's enslaved, then bought by _you_ of all people, and then you slap a collar on her and stick her in the dungeons twice. No wonder she mooned* you. **His beast snickered at the memory. **You remind her of her bottom indeed...You don't smell nearly as fragrant, though.**

Sesshomaru seethed silently. Outwardly, his mask showed no hint of his inner turmoil. _She compared this Sesshomaru to her rear end. I should have her whipped for that._

**Don't you think that if you could have, you would have?** said his beast snidely. **I didn't let you then, and I won't let you now, at least while she holds my interest still.**

_You will lose interest in her soon enough, _Sesshomaru sneered loftily, and ended the conversation.

* * *

**I know there was some confusion about Ch. 22, so...**

***Mooning: when you flash your butt in front of someone**


	26. The Wonders of Chocolate

Sesshomaru eyed the yellow monster from across the room. It crouched in a corner, its painfully bright coloring practically lighting up the shadows. The bulky youkai was emitting some strange noise. The inu taiyoukai narrowed his eyes and sprang forward. He could not allow anything to harm Rin. His claws tore the monster open, and fished out one of its guts.

Sesshomaru stared blankly at the strange round thing. It was oddly colored, some sickeningly sweet shade of pink. It wasn't slimy at all. What sort of gut was this? And it was vibrating in his hand, making that shrill noise.

With a snarl, the mighty taiyoukai closed his hand around the alarm clock, and the sound stopped abruptly.

Satisfied, Sesshomaru picked up Kagome's backpack and exited the room. He had vanquished the monster.

* * *

Kagome looked up, surprised, when her backpack landed on the ground next to her. "How'd you get that?"

"This Sesshomaru took it from your slavers."

"Oh." Kagome brightened and opened the bag, taking out a bar of chocolate. Rin, seated next to her, leaned forward.

"What's that, Lady Kagome?" she asked curiously.

"It's chocolate. Taste!" She broke off a chunk and offered it to the little girl. Sesshomar narrowed his eyes. Was she trying to poison the child? He would have a taste, since poisons didn't work on him. He would be able to tell if it was a poison.

"Uh, you better not," Kagome said, reading Sesshomaru's thoughts. "Chocolate's bad for, um, _dogs_, and you know, seeing as how you're an inuyoukai..."

He sensed no malevolence in the wench's actions, and stood back. Rin seemed to enjoy the treat very much, so he let the matter go.

* * *

"Hey what do you know?" Kagome said surprisedly. "I have some white chocolate in here!" She pulled out a cookies 'n craem Hershey mini bar. "White chocolate, Maru-kun, is somewhat safe for dogs, and since you're a taiyoukai, I think it's okay..."

Sesshomaru plucked the bar from the miko's hand and sniffed. Sweetness. He frowned at the covering. _I will not ask this impudent miko how to remove it... _He fiddled with it, scraping it with is claws in his frustration. Scowling, he turned to the miko.

"Open it."

Kagome smirked, she had been watching his face change from indifference to interest to suspicion to surprise to frustration and finally to resignation. She opened the wrapper for him, and he took the chocolate sullenly and popped it in his mouth.

His eyes widened, and Kagome fought back a laugh. He looked so funny just standing there looking shocked with a Hershey bar sticking out of his mouth. _I should totally put that on YouTube_, she thought. _Dog demon tastes chocolate for the first time_.


	27. MatingIs She Mad?

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the offending scrap of paper.

_How dare she..._

**To my favorite son with heaps of love,**

**My dear Sesshomaru, your loving mother has taken the care to arrange a ball with the greatest Lords and Ladies. They will arrive at the castle at sunset. Entertain them, darling, and do try some sake! It truly isn't so bad, especially the cherry-scented ones!  
**

**Now, I expect to see a wench on your arm at the ball.**

**I am expecting word of your Mating, Sesshomaru. Choose within this moon cycle, my son. The legacy of the West must go on.**

**Your faithfully loving mother dearest,**

**Sasume, Lady of the West**

He crumpled up the scroll and dissolved it with his poison claws.

Mating? Was she mad?

He would never mate! The very idea of tying himself to a weak, money and power-lusting youkai disgusted him. Sesshomaru, Lord of the West, would not do such a thing! But then, the sooner he mated, the sooner the female would take his mother's throne...

He was starting to like the idea.


	28. On My Arm

_She wants a wench on my arm at the ball?_ Sesshomaru pondered the thought. _This Sesshomaru will not stoop to such things. Who does my mother think I am?_

He closed his eyes, imagining the demonesses who would be at the ball; clingy, power-thirsty females who had no interest in him as himself.

Sesshomaru opened his eyes, a plan forming in his head. _I will force a demoness onto my arm for the ball and then dispose of her as soon as it is over...it ought to please Mother._

If the demoness was a Lady of some sort, though, it could start a war, or at the very least political struggles. He sighed. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

The miko was straightforward, not scheming like the female youkai. With her, you always knew where you stood; she gave you no sugarcoatings nor wanted any.

The miko...the miko...the miko!

He would take the miko on his arm, and if anyone asked, she would just be a temporary distraction...Sesshomaru smirked. She would not like that. But did it really matter how she felt?

_No_, he told himself, and got up.

* * *

**I just couldn't figure out how to word this stupid chapter, dammit! I would have made it longer, but I have a stomachache and I really wanted to update...ugh...Anyways, expect some longer chapters in the future!**


	29. Kagome, Submit Girl!

"I will not!" exploded Kagome. "What am I, your plaything? I refuse, I absolutely _refuse _to even _pretend_ to be your one-night stand or something, I don't know!"

"You do not have a choice," Sesshomaru said flatly, secretly pleased at the miko's furious reaction. Indeed you knew exactly how she was feeling before even _she_ knew. Even when she tried to hide it, she was an open scroll.

"I am a living, breathing being," she hissed. "How many times do I have to say this? You do not control me!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Hn?"

"Y-yeah..." she trailed off, not liking where this was going.

"You could obey this Sesshomaru willingly, or I could have that collar charmed to react to a certain word, much like the half-breed's beads of subjugation." He smiled coldly.

Kagome reddened. "You wouldn't dare...!"

"Are you challenging this Sesshomaru?"

The miko frowned. "That sort of stuff only works on youkai, so bring on your worst!"

"Very well." Sesshomaru pulled out her reiki globe from inside his robes. Twirling it lightly between his fingers, he twisted the chain. A thin beam of pink shot out, and he maneuvered it until it rested on the crescent moon. The charm glowed bright pink, then purple, then indigo blue. Then the light subsided.

Kagome blinked and opened her mouth to say something, but Sesshomaru beat her to it.

"Submit," he said in a low voice, golden eyes boring into blue.

She yelped when her chin was jerked to the side and down, exposing her neck. Her arms were wrenched to extend out partially from her sides. She found that she couldn't move at all. Finally after several long seconds she began to get feeling back into her limbs. She prepared to kick him _down there_ as soon as she could, and regaining control of her mouth, prepared to cuss him out.

Sesshomaru smirked smugly.

"Why you son of- "

"Submit."

"_Rrrgh!"_


	30. You Have a MOM?

Kagome grumbled quietly as she was dressed for the ball.

"Ow! That hurts!" she complained as they tugged on her hair to tuck it into an elaborate bun. Securing the hairdo with jade pins made her scowl deeply. "I'm not a dress-up doll," she muttered darkly.

The servants ignored her and instead wrapped her up in a three-layer kimono. The outer layer was a dark sapphire blue with misty blue flower petals embroidered in glistening thread at regular intervals. The trim was a dusky orange silk decorated with golden butterflies. The obi was a pale sky blue.

It made her sweat like she was taking an exam she hadn't studied for.

Kagome looked up when footsteps sounded at the door. Sesshomaru. "What, come to gloat?" she sneered.

The taiyoukai raised his eyebrows. "The ball will start in less than an hour. You need to get into position."

"Yeah well why should I?" she argued, forgetting for a moment about her collar.

Sesshomaru's lips curled into an icy smirk. "Submit," he said smoothly.

"You little as- "

"Submit. Submit. Submit."

* * *

Kagome sensed the demonesses eyeing her with hatred. It made her feel uneasy, but she held her head up and marched to the front of the room, her fingertips barely grazing Sesshomaru's arm.

A regal female inutaiyoukai presided over the room with an imperial air.

"Sesshomaru, who is this human?"

"She came on my arm, is that not enough, mother?" he said stiffly. Kagome gasped.

"That's your mom? You _have _a mom?" Somehow she had always pictured Sesshomaru as just _being_. Popping into existence fully grown. She couldn't imagine him as a baby, sucking a pacifier and waving a rattle.

_No, just no._

Sesshomaru's mother appraised her coldly. "Hm. Something tells me you two are not lovers."

He shrugged. "You said to bring someone on my arm. You never said this Sesshomaru had to be her lover."

"True, true," conceded the demoness. "Next time, I shall set more precise limits. For now though, you have passed my test."

Sesshomaru bowed curtly and spun around. He stalked away, dragging a loudly complaining miko behind him.


	31. Kitsune Underlord Natsu

Sesshomaru released Kagome after a while, and she wandered away.

One of the lords called her over, and she walked to him reluctantly.

He had dark brown hair with golden streaks and had...three dark brown tails tipped with gold? His eyes were a very familiar bright green...

"Kitsune! You're a kitsune!" she shouted excitedly. "That is so cool!"

The lord smiled, showing his pointy fangs. "Yes. I am Underlord Natsu."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kagome." She smiled and extended a hand for him to shake. He eyed it uncertainly, and she laughed. "It's one of my village customs. You hold my right hand with yours and shake."

They shook hands, and the handsome underlord grinned at the miko. "So, Lady Kagome, how did you come to be on Lord Sesshomaru's arm?"

"Long story," she said absently, touching her scalp with her fingers. "Geez, my head's gonna be sore til man walks on the moon!"

Natsu stared at her curiously. "Meaning the pain will never go away?"

Kagome laughed nervously. "Oh no, I, um, believe that in about five hundred years man will go to the moon, so I'm just saying it'll ache for a _really_ long time."

Natsu nodded, but there was a shrewd look in his eyes. "So you are a futureseer?"

"N-no!" she stammered. "Just a regular schoo- um, girl."

The kitsune gazed into her eyes unnervingly.

"What?" she protested.

"Nothing. Shall we dance?"

Music had started while they were talking, and the middle of the room was being cleared for dancers.

"Why not?" Kagome smiled and let Natsu tug her onto the dance floor, laughing together.


	32. As If I Care

Sesshomaru was trying his very best to throw off the annoying she-demons. They were so very annoying, chirping in high-pitched fake voices.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama!"

"Sesshomaru-sama, you are so funny!"

"Sesshomaru-sama, you take my breath away!"

Finally, he said that he was going to watch the dance from the sidelines and walked away. The demons trailed after him like chicks after a mother chicken, twittering.

**The miko would never flatter us falsely,** thought his beast in a surly tone.

_Hn._

**The miko would never say something she didn't mean.**

_What about it?_

**I'm saying you should make the miko your _real_ lover so that you can watch those bitches' faces turn from cheery to furious and envious.**

_No,_ Sesshomaru decided. _The miko is a human._

**Your father laid with a human.**

_And it was his downfall._

Sesshomaru cut short the conversation and scanned the room for the miko. If she had attempted to escape, he would make her submit until she fell unconsious.

He narrowed his eyes when he found her chatting to another lord. An underlord. A kitsune.

His keen ears picked up her laughter.

**She has not laughed like this ever for us.**

_As if this Sesshomaru cares_, he thought, but scowled when the kitsune took her hand and they started dancing, still chatting and laughing.


	33. Kiss

**Holey Camoley, guys! 98 follows, 65 faves, and _214_ reviews?! You guys are SOOO awesome! Thanks for checking this story out on FFNet, my Dokuga readers! I love you all for being amazing fans!**

* * *

"So, now that we have time, will you tell me how you came to be in Lord Sesshomaru's possession?" Natsu gazed into her eyes and marveled at the sheer _blueness_ of them.

Kagome bit her lip, suddenly reluctant. She fiddled with the sleeve of her kimono, wishing she could just rip off the top two layers. It was getting _hot_ and _sweaty _down there, if you know what she meant. She wanted deodorant very badly.

She sighed in resignation. "Alright. Have you ever heard of Inuyasha?"

"The half-demon, bastard brother of Lord Sesshomaru? He who travels with a human miko, fox demon, cat demon, demonslayer, and monk?" He looked puzzled for a second.

"Yeah. Well, I'm that human miko." She searched his eyes for a hint of revulsion, disgust, anything. They widened.

"But you seem to have very little reiki- " he began.

"Because Sesshomaru put a charm on me that steals my reiki as it grows. He stores it in a little glass ball."

"But why would you- "

"Be in this place in the first place?"

He nodded.

"Um, well, see, me and my friends were at a village and I went off by myself and these slavers got me, and then at the market thing, Sesshomaru bought me." She picked at her collar. "See, it's a mark of my bond to him, and it also serves to force me into the 'submit' position when he says 'submit.'"

A glint of humor glimmered in Natsu's eyes. The underlord smiled, showing his fangs. "Never fear, Natsu is here," he said in a deep voice. Returning to his normal voice, he added, "Kagome-chan, I'll buy you from Lord Sesshomaru and set you free."

* * *

The kitsune and miko exchanged nervous glances.

"He's right there," Kagome said in a hushed voice. "Just go!"

"Alright alright," mumbled Natsu. "Here goes. This might be the last time you see my head connected to my neck, so maybe a good-bye kiss?"

Kagome laughed shakily. "Uh, okay... You're doing this for me after all." She rose up on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his cheek tentatively.

Awkwardly, the fox stepped away and headed towards Sesshomaru. He cleared his throat and coughed nervously. "I want to buy that slave of yours," the kitsune announced.

Sesshomaru stared at him. His clawed hand went automatically to his hip, forgetting that his swords were not there; there were no weapons allowed at a ball. He found himself regretting that rule very much.

_Impudent kitsune.  
_

**Yes, quite, **agreed his beast. **Rude, don'cha think? You better say no to the bastard, Sesshy-kun!**

Sesshomaru decided to indulge in his beast's wishes. "No," he said firmly.

"What price?" the underlord cajoled. "Fifty gold pieces? A hundred?"

"She is not for sale," the lord said curtly, and strode away.

Kagome and Natsu watched in dismay.

* * *

**Okay, never mind, 66 faves and 100 follows! Yay!**


	34. Killjoy

**Great news guys! M'hotel has WiFi! So yeah, I updated ASAP! Got here about 6 hours ago at 2 a.m., and I was out like a log :) Anyways, enjoy! And if you're wondering how I seem to be updating whenever I want to, it's because I have several chapters written out already :)**

* * *

Sesshomaru was fuming. He shook off a clingy leopard demoness angrily and glared through the crowd. That wench had gotten far too friendly with the fox for his liking! Or was it the other way around? Who had approached who first?

It did not matter.

He would see to it that they would never see each other again.

Ever.

* * *

Kagome touched Natsu's sleeve with tentative fingers. "Thanks for trying," she said, and she meant it.

The handsome kitsune scowled. "It should have worked."

"You tried," she repeated, and smiled. Underlord Natsu was lost in the depths of those blue eyes and did not sense a certain youkai walking up behind him.

"Underlord Natsu."

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He turned around and bowed. Kagome narrowed her eyes and didn't bother with the show of respect.

The inu taiyoukai's gaze shifted to her, then back to Natsu. "You will leave the ball," he said curtly.

Kagome gasped indignantly. "You will not, Natsu-kun!" She pointed a finger at Sesshomaru. "And you, you quit bossing other people around! It's not very polite, you know, to kick out a guest at a party."

The lord's eyes narrowed dangerously and he pointed a clawed finger at the fox, then moved it to point to the door. Getting the hint, Underlord Natsu hurried away, casting a backwards, sympathetic glance to Kagome.

Fuming, the ex-miko rounded on Sesshomaru. "You are such a killjoy!" she shouted. The lords and ladies turned to stare at her. "I meet a nice guy that I like, and I'm talking to him, and you snatch him away as soon as you get the chance! You are being over possessive! And guess what? There's another word for that! **_Selfish! _**That's what you are, isn't it? Just plain old selfish!"

Enjoying the horrified gasps she could hear quite clearly- she could even see some drama queens swooning- Kagome smirked. "Looks like I'm the only one brave enough to stand up to you!"

"Go to your room," Sesshomaru growled in a low voice. His eyes were flickering between gold and scarlet.

A dash of fear twinged through her mind, and Kagome rolled her eyes. "Fine," she scoffed, and walked off, wrenching the irritating pins from her hair and tossing them over her shoulder. As she walked away, she could hear the clacks as they dropped to the ground.

* * *

**Whee! Longer chapter than normal! I told ya guys to expect some of those! Anyways, longer chapters means slower to update, sorry! :( Oh well, just review, okay? XD**


	35. Shimmy to Freedom

Kagome pursed her lips as she stalked through the corridors. The endless trailing of her kimono layers was annoying her, so she ripped off the top two layers. All that was left was a thin yukata. She sighed in relief as cool air caressed her arms and legs.

"Freedom," she muttered. "Or at least, as much as I can get in this hellhole."

Arriving at the doors to Sesshomaru's room, she pushed through them like a bull on a rampage and plopped down on the floor. She raked her fingers through her loose hair, trying to get some order.

"He is such a jerk," she ranted loudly. "A total numbskull! I absolutely refuse to stay here!"

Kagome's eyes narrowed as an idea struck her. "Hey hey hey, Inuyasha's subjugation necklace only works if he can hear my 'sit' command. So there's a distance thing involved. Which means, if Sesshomaru is far enough from me, this strangling and submitting thing might not work..."

That was enough for her.

She rushed to the bed and collected all the linens. She proceeded to rip them into strips with her teeth, which was a lot harder than it seemed because they were made of silk. Kagome knotted them together into one humongous line of cloth and grinned over the result like a proud mother hen.

She hurried to the window and peered over the edge. It was a couple of floors up, so the cloth ought to be plenty. She tossed one end out and slowly fed it down until it brushed the ground. As fast as she could, Kagome tied the other end to a bedpost, tying it as securely as possible.

Taking a deep breath, she climbed onto the windowsill. She wrapped her legs around a length of cloth and slowly eased her butt off the reassuring wood. Under her weight, the line slid down until there was no more slack- and then it stopped, much to her relief.

Slowly she started to shimmy down, clinging to the mutilated silk for dear life. There was a moment when a knot seemed to loosen suddenly and Kagome's heart leapt into her throat, but otherwise all was well.

She hopped down to the ground and sighed in relief. "Glad that worked," the miko muttered, and without a backward glance, she ran.

* * *

**Yes! Go Kagome! Run! But beware; dogs LIKE chases! Mwahaha...! So review, my underlings, and feed my bunny of passion...**


	36. Dead Meat

**Okay...Some responses to reviews, as I don't feel like PM-ing! Please read it, it may be one of your questions.**

**CUSpacecowboy: Ok then why did the collar still work when she went through the well with him still stuck on the other side? She couldn't hear him then and he was still able to activate it.**

**Stardust Miko: Ah-ah-ah, I didn't _say_ it wouldn't work...You know how Kagome can be stupid sometimes?...Hehehe...Oh no...Did I give too much away? *eyes dart from side to side rapidly***

**kristasilver: Update more often please the chapters are short anyways but you don't seem to update a lot**

**Stardust Miko: I know it seems like that now, but it's only because school has started again, and my math professor is an old wartbag who assigns tons of homework! :( Plus I signed up for Cross Country. I've never been a runner before, so the practices take a lot out of me. Besides, ask anyone who has followed this story since the beginning; I used to update daily!**

* * *

Kagome raced through the trees, trying to put as much distance between her and the Fluff Monster as possible. She just hoped that she didn't leave a trail reeking of her fear and determination. Ugh, she wanted Sesshomaru to get so drunk on sake that he crashed on his stupid fluffy bed immediately.

The miko couldn't imagine the stoic youkai lord tottering around with hazy eyes and a silly grin on his lips. He had probably never touched his oh-so-royal lips to the rim of a wine flask in his life. But the idea of Sesshomaru with a hangover was very amusing. One of the strongest demons with a killer headache, hunched over a table, popping Aspirins, made her crack up. She hurdled over a log, but a _stupid_ branch sticking out the top _stupidly_ ripped a _stupid_ hole in her _stupidly _thin yukata.

"Gah!" Kagome spat disgustedly. She stopped in her running to turn around and deal a swift kick to the offending branch. "_Gah!_" she shouted in pain and annoyance as a splinter wedged itself in the bottom of her foot. She had neglected to bring sandals; she had kicked them off in the room. Grumbling, she plopped down on the ground. Gritting her teeth, she plucked out the tiny piece of wood, grimacing as she did so. "Ha," she muttered, and got up again.

Kagome dashed away as fast as she could, trying to make up for the lost time. To her annoyance, all those days cooped up in the palace had weakened her muscles. After a minute or two of running, she had to stop and catch her breath.

She bent over, closing her eyes. She could feel the pounding of her blood through her body, in her head actually. The miko took a deep breath and winced when her lungs protested with a sharp jab. She leaned against a tree, vowing to go on after ten seconds. Every moment wasted was another moment in which Sesshomaru could find out she was gone.

True to her word, Kagome separated herself from the tree trunk and braced herself and her legs, but froze.

"I told you!" a male voice was saying loudly and triumphantly. "There's a human wench over in this section of the woods."

"Yes, I smell her now," retorted another male irritatedly. "It isn't my fault I don't have as good a nose as yours. But I _can_ smell that she doesn't smell too bad compared to some other humans."

"Uh-huh. Maybe she'll make a nice..._toy_ for us before becoming our late dinner. The consolation prize for not being at the ball."

"Yes," the second voice agreed.

Her eyes widened comically as she heard this and backed away from the direction of the voice, gulping. From the way he had said 'human,' he was a demon. Without a doubt the other guy was demon too. Without her reiki, she was dead meat.


	37. Sake

**Sorry for the late update, but I wrote TWO chapters, so yes, I was tardy! :) **

* * *

Sesshomaru stared in distaste at the cup of sake in front of him. Why had he requested it to be present at the ball? He hadn't, had he? No, it had been his mother.

His eyes lifted from the wine to said demoness and scowled. _Never again will this Sesshomaru permit you to oversee the ball preparations._

Sasume giggled at her son. "Go on," she urged. "Just one cup, in celebration of this marvelous party! By the way, where _is_ that wench of yours?"

"In our room," he growled before taking a sip of the vile liquid. It coursed down his throat, leaving a trail of fire like a comet. It settled in his stomach, and the feeling that it caused wasn't too bad. Sesshomaru took another sip, then another, then gulped down the rest of the contents. He aimed a glare toward a servant passing by. "Bring me more sake," he snarled, and with wide eyes, she scurried off to do his bidding.

"That was your first sake, wasn't it?" Sasume asked conversationally. She raised an eyebrow and raised her own sake cup to her painted lips. Carefully keeping the purple paint away from the rim of the bottle, she tipped the fiery liquid down her throat.

Sesshomaru didn't bother with the cup this time. He tipped up the bottle and took a swig. Slamming the fine porcelain down on the table, nearly cracking the poor thing, he glared at Sasume.

"Yes," he said thickly. Strange. It was getting harder to speak. It seemed as if his lips were numb. He shook his mercury-adorned head impatiently and took another swig. "Yes," he repeated as a ringing in his head suddenly intensified.

His mother laughed. "Ah, Sesshomaru...I think perhaps you had best be getting to bed." She wiggled her eyebrows mischieviously. "Oh, I remember! 'She's in our bed,' he says. **_Our_ **bed!" She giggled and flipped her silver hair over her silk-robed shoulder. "Ah yes, go on and...**_bed_ **the wench."

Sesshomaru growled in frustration and flexed his claws, but the moment made him dizzy. Blinking once, then twice, he stood up abruptly, knocking over the table.

Sasume yelped and snatched up the sake, hurrying to her feet. "Sesshomaru!" she scolded lightheartedly. "I know you're eager to go _to bed_, but depriving your dear sweet mummers of her precious sake is a never-to-do!"

The demon lord snarled before rushing away.


	38. Oh Crap

Sesshomaru started getting a strange feeling in his gut as he got closer to his chamber. Struggling to maintain a straight line through the hallways of his castle, the taiyoukai blinked repeatedly.

_I will never drink sake again..._

At last he arrived at the double doors that announced the importance of what laid beyond the door frame. Carved of expensive wood shipped from overseas and gilded with gold and silver, the massive doors were studded with blue, purple, red, and white jade.

A clawed hand rested for a moment on the ebony handles, then gripped one and pulled. One door opened slowly, and Sesshomaru opened the other quickly. These opened inwards, so he stepped in hurriedly, wanting to crash in his bed in the company of a female.

His beast began to stir at the scent of the human miko; or rather, the lack of it. The inuyoukai stared around the room, not fully comprehending until his dulled honey eyes rested on the knotted bedsheets pooled on his floor, and trailing..._out the window._

Sesshomaru's head dropped down and his silver bangs obscured his reddening eyes. He allowed his rage to engulf him. The demon lord threw back his head and roared, roared, a sound of fury and loss and promise of revenge and retribution.

* * *

Within moments, the demons (yes, demons) came through the trees. Kagome's heart started racing, and she swallowed painfully. She would never outpace these demons, they were youkai after all. No, the only way to walk away from this alive would be to outsmart them. But then weren't demons supposed to be smarter?

She abandoned that cheerful line of thought and started talking. "What are you doing?" she hissed scornfully. "Get out of my way, scum!"

The guards glanced at each other like '_Wha-? What's she talking about?'_

Kagome narrowed her eyes and stamped her foot. "I will have you reported to Lord Sesshomaru if you don't get out of my way!"

"Pardon," said the inu youkai cautiously. "May we ask what you're talking about?"

"I am Rin's nanny! Lord Sesshomaru brought me to his castle because Rin, his ward, wished for human company! I was _going_ to relieve myself where demons couldn't smell me because I'm just that nice kind of person, but really! He will behead you if he learns of this!" She glared at them furiously.

The bear youkai gulped nervously and darted a glance to his companion. By some unspoken agreement, they stepped aside.

Kagome let out a silent breath and marched past them. She had barely gotten three steps when a loud roar echoed through the valley. She didn't speak inu, but the sound pretty much explained itself.

Sesshomaru was very, very angry.

The guards exchanged terrified glances and started inching towards her. "I think, milady, that it is best if you stay with us until the matter is cleared up," the inu youkai said, and grabbed her arm. The bear grabbed the other.

Oh crap.


	39. Never Been Birthed

Sesshomaru's eyes were shut tight, his hands clenched in white-knuckled fists at his sides. His clothes seemed to billow out from his body although there was no wind.

His eyes snapped open, and what had been white was a bright scarlet and what had been gold was a vivid teal. His beast had taken over.

**We must find her,** it snarled, and kicked the mangled door of its cage contemptuously. **And we will make sure she NEVER slips through our fingers again. EVER!**

Sesshomaru bolted across the room to the open window and pelted straight through. As he flew through the air, he transformed into his true body, a giant silvery white dog. He landed in the soft, perfectly trimmed grass, and his long claws sank into the peat. He bared his fangs in a guttural snarl, and the corners of his large jaws lifted in a sinister smile.

**I am coming for you, miko.**

With this dark promise in mind, the inutaiyoukai bounded away, nose keenly searching out her scent, her aroma. When he found her, she would wish she had never been birthed into this world.

* * *

**A teaser! Mm, you guys probably think of me as some kind of drug...You need me, but you hate that you do. LOL**

**The more reviews, the faster I update, people! I'll update on Saturday if I have over 200 reviews by Friday night, Central time in the US!**


	40. A Little Fun

Kagome shut her eyes tight, and her breathing became erratic.

_No. No. I can't go back to that life. I just can't. _

She kept waiting for the familiar tightening of her collar, but it never came. After about ten seconds, she opened her eyes and took a deep breath. Then she lashed out with her foot, connecting with one of the youkai's 'jewels.'

With a howl of pain, the unlucky dude let go of her arm like it was a game of hot potato, doubled over, and clutched his you-know-whats, moaning.

Next youkai.

Kagome turned around, fists up, but it was too late. He grabbed her wrists, squeezed hard enough to make her gasp in pain, and released her very briefly to spin her around 180 degrees. Then he snatched up her wrists again, sped forward, and slammed her front to a tree trunk. He leaned in close, his hot breath in her ear.

"Something's not right about you. Know what? I don't think Lord Sesshomaru would mind if we had a little fun with you, here and now."

_No!_

* * *

**Okay, some people may think I'm dragging this on to torture you guys, but believe it or not, I had these planned out from the beginning. I'm just going along with what I wrote in my notebook, plus a couple details that come to me on the spot.**

**Review and reward me for being early! :)**


	41. Filler-In

Sesshomaru turned his giant head from side to side, seeking out her scent. His eyes widened as the trail got stronger and stronger. Yes, punishing her would be most enjoyable. He imagined several ways for him to make her submit...none of which would be particularly pleasant for Kagome.

His fangs bared in a grin, he zoned in on the miko's aroma and sped up. The wind coursed over his silvery fur, making his pelt look like an ocean of mercury. His claws flexed in anticipation. His eyes focused on a clump of trees. Her fear was rising up in torrents from that place. Why?

Rage reared up in him as he realized there were two male inuyoukai there with her...and he could smell their arousal.

**No! **his beast snarled, and sped up even more as a piercing scream was heard.

* * *

**This is just a partial chapter, because I wanted to give out a little information. Listen up!**

**Both reiki and youki feed off of someone's life force. Every one has life force, but miko and taiyoukai and some of the stronger lesser youkai have an excessive amount of it. They take a bit of it and sort of filter it, and that makes reiki or youki, depending on whether the user is a miko or taiyoukai. Humans are generally too weak. They don't have enough life force to use reiki, hence they don't live as long. But miko have much more, so they live about as long as a demon. The exact span depends on their level of strength.**

**So that is how miko use reiki to heal; they are giving some else life force, which makes them stronger. Same with youkai. **

**Confused yet? You'll need this information later on, so I thought I'd give it to you like this rather than squeeze it in a chapter. Leave a review telling me if it's too confusing okay?**


	42. Please Save Me

**Hello, everybody! Stardust Miko is back in business! Sad to say, but Caged Miko is almost half over! :( Should I make a sequel? And a shout-out to No Uta, one of my most faithful reviewers! She found me on Dokuga then traced me to Fanfiction Dot Net!**

**You really make my day with each of your reviews, girl!**

**She's also following a lot of my other stories *purrs contentedly*! The world needs more peeps like her! **

**Ooh! I almost forgot! In the next few chapters, you're really going to HATE Sesshy! He's going to be VERY VERY VERY mean and cruel to Kagsies!**

**But as this is not a dark fic, they WILL start acting lovey-dovey...Just wait a couple hundred chapters! Lol no JK! You only have to wait like 50! Lol!**

* * *

Kagome screamed as one of the youkai reached for her yukata. He dug his claws into the flimsy fabric and ripped. Her sleeve fell away, and she struggled desperately in the demons' grip, trying to close up her yukata front.

They chuckled darkly, and the other grabbed at her other shoulder. With a quick twist, that sleeve was gone as well. Kagome cried out and prayed that Sesshomaru would get here faster.

* * *

Sesshomaru hovered over the patch of trees the miko was in. The giant silver inu blinked and concentrated, his fluffy tail trailing out behind and around him like solid mist. With a flick of his head, his body contorted in strange shapes. When the fits cleared away, he was in his human, still hovering in midair.

With a snarl and a flash of his molten nectar eyes, Sesshomaru dove into the fray.

* * *

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting to see the bright red eyes of her tormentors. Their inner beasts were coming out at the scent of her strong fear and apprehension, she knew to some extent. All she really knew was that when demons lost control, their eyes seemed to change color and they changed, just a little. Maybe all demons had multiple-personality disorders.

The dog demon pressed her to the ground, straddling her hips with strongly muscled legs. His hands gripped her throat, making it hard to breathe.

"Please..." she choked out, barely making a sound. They chuckled together, but their smirks melted off quickly.

The other youkai snarled and shoved at his buddy. "Move, you big hog! I want her too!"

The first dude snarled right back. "I'm the stronger one! You can have her when I'm done with her!"

"Stop!" she practically screamed. The tensing of her throat made his claws dig in deeper, causing blood to flow out. The night sky blurred with her tears, the stars turning into silver blobs.

_Sesshomaru, please save me!_

* * *

**Oh, thanks to GoldenGryphon for pointing out a few things in my filler-in chappy! Yes, I meant it as in most miko are lesser miko, so they'll have the same life span as, um, youkai like Yura of the Hair, Hiten, and the like!**

**Also Hitomiko is very powerful, it says she could have been as strong as Kikyo, so obviously she is very strong and will live as long as, like, Sesshomaru! Hitomiko and Kikyo are about as strong as Shikon Mikos, so like Taiyoukais!**

**Thanks again to GG!**


	43. Youki Chains

Kagome gasped as the demon on top of her was yanked off with brutal force. "W-what- ?" Her eyes widened as she saw a furious Sesshomaru plunge his hand through the youkai's chest, making a fountain of red erupt from his back, before pulling it back through. The guard evaporated into pea green mist and dissipated quickly in the wind. The other guard was staring at his lord in horror. His fingers fumbled for a leather-sheathed sword tucked into the belt at his side. Too nervous, his claws ended up shredding the leather and the sheathed sword dropped to the ground. He flinched at the noise.

"P-please..." He looked up at his lord with pleading eyes.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and disposed of him similarly with grace, as if killing were an art. Heck, maybe when he was a kid he took classes to learn how to kill real pretty. Shaking the remnants of his soldiers from his claws, he turned a burning glare on Kagome, who shrank back.

The taiyoukai felt a flare of renewed anger when he saw the state of her yukata. How dare his guards lay a hand on what was so clearly his?

"H-hi?" tried Kagome, cerulean eyes wide. "Um, thanks for, uh, savi- "

The demon lord's face hardened to moonkissed granite. With a guttural snarl, he lunged forward. She yelped with surprise. Grabbing her upper arm, he flipped her onto her stomach. Snatching up her her wrists, he gathered them together with one large, claw-tipped hand and pinned them to her lower back. Kagome winced at the rough treatment.

"Owwie much?!"

Ignoring her whining, he summoned up his youki and willed it to solidify, then take the form of chain links. His eyes flared ever brighter with his terrible anger. The crescent moon on his forehead and the magenta streaks on his cheeks glowed an unearthly poison green. He wrapped the youki chains around her wrists.

Kagome had turned her face to the side to avoid having it mushed into the dirty...dirt. Yes, dirty dirt! Whatever! And now, she felt the most excruciating pain around her wrists. She screamed, a long, drawn-out sound of agony that echoed through the tree-lined valley.

Sesshomaru innerly purred at her pain. **Punish her, **growled his beast. **Show her, make her realize what happens when bitches disobey their masters!**

Finally allowed to release his pent-up frustration over the infuriating kitsune underlord and the overall stress of the evening, his mother, and sake, Sesshomaru reveled in the simple art of causing pain to another. Miko and youkai were polar opposites, and each other's energies burned the other's soul and body. Without her powers, the miko wouldn't have the extra layer of protection from his youki like she usually would have. He tugged the chains tighter, feeling nothing more than a very slight, almost pleasant vibration.

"You filthy bastard!" Kagome shrieked, teeth gritted in pain. "Get off of me!" She thrashed under him like a fish out of water, and he coolly stepped off her, bringing her with him. The miko's breath came in pants. "Now...take...off...whatever...it is...that hurts like _hell!"_

Sesshomaru's features hardened further. "Are you giving orders to this Sesshomaru, miko?" he spat, intensifying the level of youki in the chains.

Kagome sucked in a pained hiss. "Maybe, you dirty mongrel! You have absolutely no right to- "

The demon lord yanked her closer by her wrists and bent his head to speak into her ear. "Wrong," he said softly. "I have every right to punish what is mine for doing wrong."

"I"m not yours, you son of a bitch!" she screamed, wrenching at her bindings. "Can you fit nothing into that big head of yours next to all that over-inflated _ego?!_"

He snarled, eyes flashing a deep red for a heartbeat. "You overstep your bounds, miko," he growled icily, and formed his youki orb around them. "It is time you were disciplined for your actions."

The sphere of bright yellow blazed through the lightening sky toward the Western Castle.


	44. Whipped

**I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sure you all were really pissed off at me...But only Cat4789 was brave enough to PM me. Real life is a total pain in the butt! But remember, writing is not my sole purpose in life! I'm so sorry! I thought of 3 different ways this chapter could go, and I wrote each one down half-way to figure out which was better, but I couldn't choose, but well, now I have! I hope you like my decision! Anyways I made it really long... And I would really like some applause!**

**Remember when I said that there will be longer chapters as the story goes on? You may have noticed that the previous chapter was a little long...from now on, I'm going to try to make it the norm! But warning: Slower updates... Sorry, but I'm only human!**

* * *

Kagome gasped as she was flung on the hard-packed dirt with little ceremony. The movement made the youki chains dig ever deeper into her skin. Before she could struggle even to her knees, an iron fist twisted her hair into its grasp and dragged her several feet forward. Tears welled up in her cerulean eyes from the pain in her wrists and scalp, and the miko let loose a fountain of insults.

"You mangy fleabag...!" The chains disappeared from her wrists. Before she could sigh in relief and rub them carefully, they were yanked around to her front and raised up. A pair of strong hands spun her around so that she was facing away from Sesshomaru. Her wrists were chained once again with youki and secured to a sturdy wooden post. Kagome turned her head to glare at her tormentor. "What have you cooked up in that peabrain of yours, oh-so-mighty lord?" she spat contemptuously.

Sesshomaru held her inflamed gaze with an icy glare that rivaled the heat of her fury. "Must I repeat myself? You, miko, are about to be disciplined for your actions."

He snapped his wrist and his whip materialized. Narrowing his butterscotch candy-colored eyes, the taiyoukai concentrated hard. Slowly, then quickly, the poison evaporated from the strand of youki, removing the green tinge from the weapon. Now the whip was 100% demonic energy.

Kagome eyed the weapon wearily. "Oh, I get it," she said bitterly, eyes shadowed by her bangs. "This is the oldest punishment for _slaves_ in the book. Whipping." She shook back her hair the best she could and met his gaze again, cobalt ice boring into inflamed lava.

Sesshomaru raised his arm gracefully, face impassive. The miko stared into his eyes for a moment more then looked away. Sadness radiated out from her, tainting the air with sourness. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. His possessions were afraid, submissive, not sad. Turning his back on the issue, he lashed out with his whip. It passed straight through the fabric of her ruined yukata, for there was no reiki infused within, but her flesh, her skin burned and blistered at the contact, for it was woven throughout with her holy spirit thoroughly.

A strangled cry escaped her lips at the pain. The whip wasn't just hurting her physically, it was hurting her spiritually as well. Her eyes fluttered as the whip withdrew, then widened as it struck her flesh again. She cried out again, then pursed her lips together. She wouldn't give the bastard any more satisfaction. Her resolve held for two more lashes, then her lips were forced apart by the magnitude of her agony. A shriek tore through the air, and the miko wrenched against her bonds.

Sesshomaru smirked and increased the strength of his youki. He would have to teach his bitch how to behave properly. Those who belonged to the youkai lord were submissive. It would not do for his new plaything to disrupt the safe pattern...

Flames blazed through Kagome's consciousness, and fireworks exploded in her vision. Her eyes glazed over, and she slumped down, her intact yukata hanging from her body limply. She was just so tired... Her eyelids dropped down half-way, and aside from the erratic rise and fall of her chest and jolts from the whiplashes, she was still. Finally, her eyes closed, the brilliant blue of her irises disappearing from view.

Sesshomaru watched as the miko, _his_ bitch, slumped unconscious. _This will not do. _Dissipating her bindings, he struck her hard across her face with the back of his hand. Her eyes flickered open dazedly and met his. Anger flared suddenly in those ocean blue irises. He smirked.

"Your punishment is not yet over," he said darkly, and struck her again across her face. With a grunt, she toppled forward, her hands shooting out to support her. Faster than the human eye could see, Sesshomaru's foot shot forward and knocked them away, so that she landed on the ground. He looked down on the shaking miko sprawled on her stomach in front of him with no little satisfaction.

"Please...Sesshomaru, stop!" she begged. All she wanted right now was Inuyasha's comforting arms wrapped around her. All she wanted right now was for her normal life to be back...if it could be called normal, that was. "I'm sorry, it won't happen again!"

Sesshomaru hooked a booted foot under her chin and cocked it at a certain angle, forcing her head up. After a second, her eyes lifted reluctantly to meet his. The anger had faded from her gaze, replaced by resignation. He nodded once, bright locks swaying gently in the breeze. Hope flared in Kagome's eyes but died as she saw the smirk form on his face.

"I accept your apology. However, as a lasting lesson..." His eyes brightened, and he brought out his youki, forming a bubble around the miko. She was lifted up by the demonic energy. With a grimace, he upped the youki level drastically.

A high-pitched scream pierced the air, causing many of the lower level youkai to wince. Kagome writhed in the air, surrounded on all sides by a sizzling globe of vivid blue. The youki was coming at her, no, it was _soaking_ into her! Her very soul shrank back from the invasive power, but the strange forces overwhelmed her. It seeped into her, staining her purity.

"Noooo!" she cried, thrashing in midair. "Sesshomaru, I'm begging you, please no more!"

He remained silent, watching her agony silently.

"Sesshomaru...Sesshomaru-sama!" she pleaded, tears streaking down her face. The youki felt so _wrong_ in her body, beyond simple discomfort. It was violating her spirit in the worst way. Without her reiki, Kagome was defenseless. "My lord, please stop!" She let out a wail filled with her excruciating pain and desperation.

The taiyoukai froze. She sounded so much like Rin...His beast growled. **Stop now. She has learned her lesson.**

In his stupor, the inuyoukai could do nothing but listen to the miko's cries. They became more and more frantic, edging towards insanity, and he could listen no longer. He released his youki, and the human girl fell at his feet, crying softly.

Sesshomaru turned his head away from the sight, aware of a lump forming in the bottom of his gut. Unwilling to show his weakness to the audience, he kept his voice cold and said, "I will only say it once. Submit."

Much to his surprise, she obeyed instantly, baring her throat to him. Taken aback, Sesshomaru nodded curtly and stalked away, ignoring the pit of emptiness growing in his stomach. She had submitted...but it didn't give him any pleasure as it would have less than a day ago.

* * *

**I worked hard on this chapter people! Okay? So give me some fruddy cruddy applause!**

**Okay, so I'm going to post a series of weird things that I sometimes picture about Sesshomaru. Here goes...**

**#1: How HOPELESSLY ironic would it be if Sesshomaru sang Human by Christina Perri? If you don't know what it is, I strongly suggest you look it up right now... But here are some choice lyrics that made me laugh hysterically at the thought of Sesshy singing 'em!**

_**But I'm only human**_

_**And I break when I fall down**_

_**I'm only human**_

_**And I crash and I break down**_

_**Your words in my head, knives in my heart**_

_**You build me up and then I fall apart**_

_**'Cause I'm only human**_

**I mean, just the TITLE of the song of the song contradicts Sesshomaru's whole image! And the part about being really sensitive and all...It's just got me laughing! And I just think about Sesshomaru replacing CP in the music video, you know, doing that whole sitting-hunched-up-on-some-weird-table and... SESSHOMARU SINGING?!**

**Review me on the chapter and my little question!**


	45. Yes, My Lord

**Hi guys! Guess what? It's my birthday today (Oct. 04)! To celebrate, I did a double update! You know, I was pretty quick considering that fact that it was 2 chappies, and fairly long ones too! Well, this is long, the other isn't QUITE so. Anyways...You're welcome. So after this chapter, there's another one!**

* * *

_Kagome was running through a forest that looked strangely familiar. The luminous crescent moon lit her path, creating jags of shadow where branches blocked the beams of light. It reminded her of something, something that filled her veins with terror. Her legs moved of their own accord, dodging branches and roots that materialized a split second after the image of them flashed in her head. She knew this place well, apparently._

_A sense of closeness filled her head, and she made herself run faster. There was a predator behind her, the predator of all predators, one she had a very small chance of escaping from. But she would take that chance, for if she didn't…_

_The trees began to thin, and hope flooded Kagome's heart. She was close. So close. But she could feel an ominous presence behind her. Just a little further…!_

_A well came into view, a battered old wooden thing overgrown with weeds. She raced across the clearing, horribly aware of footsteps behind her. She dove forward, hands on either side of the well, and slung her legs forward-_

_A hand slammed into her side, flinging her sideways. She cried out in pain and desolation. She knew it was all over._

_She landed in a heap on the ground on her back. A foot pressed down on her throat, and she looked up, dazed. Towering over her, blocking out the moon, was an unearthly being. The moonlight formed a sort of silhouette. She couldn't see his face, but the halo of bright silver around his hair told her plenty. His amber eyes glowed with unholy anger and satisfaction._

_"No…" she choked out, tears filling her eyes and blurring the image of the god. "Please, just let me go…"_

_He chucked darkly, and his foot left her throat. Before she could take a deep breath, he reached down and plucked her up by her throat. Slamming her back against a tree, he leaned in close until their noses touched._

_"Kagome…" he said softly, and a smirk curled the corners of his lips. "How foolish you are for thinking you could escape me, bitch…"_

_"No…" she cried, squirming in his grasp. "Let me go!"_

_He sighed. "Ka-go-me," he said mockingly. "Do you know what happens when pets disobey their masters?"_

_She didn't reply, could only cry softly, tears flowing down her face, making tracks in the dirt and dust covering the porcelain skin._

_"I thought we had gone over this before…" He flicked back a strand of gossamer-fine hair and showed his fangs in a cruel grin. "Well, let me remind you...You are utterly in my mercy, Kagome. I can do whatever I wish with you...No one can or will stop me."_

* * *

Kagome's eyes shot open. Where was she? She could feel soft silk covering her body, right up to her shoulders. How could she feel it? She didn't have any clothes on. She gulped nervously. She sat up slowly, wincing at the pain in her back, and looked around, bunching the sheets up to her chest. Her cerulean eyes noted the bed she was lying on. She was back in Sesshomaru's room and his bed. She looked a little farther and saw white silk, silver hair, and amber eyes.

She gasped and lurched backwards, her back hitting the backboard of the bed, making her cry out in pain. Her eyes widened with fear, and her hands tightened into fists. Kagome bit her lip. What did he want with her?

"Get up, miko," Sesshomaru said, his voice lacking its usual iciness. It was still cold, but there was some... uncertainty in it?

She opened her mouth to protest, but remembered the previous night. Even now, every vein, every muscle in her body ached. "Yes...my lord," she said softly, and lowered her head. She started getting up...but remembered something. "My lord..."

"Yes?"

"My clothes..." She blushed.

Silence. Kagome dared a glance at his face. His jaw was twitching whether from annoyance or amusement she couldn't tell.

"Very well," he finally said. "A maid will come with a fresh yukata. Get dressed and come to the dining room."

"Yes, my lord."

He left without a backward glance.

* * *

As Sesshomaru walked out of his room, he couldn't help but feel a little annoyance. He had been expecting the miko to put up a fight; been counting on it, even.

**She's too subdued, **said his beast in a sulky tone. **But hey, **he said, perking up a little. **Did you see her boo- ?**

_Silence! _Sesshomaru snapped, trying unsuccessfully to rid the image his beast was suggesting from his mind. _It is of no matter; both of them! She is as she should be. She should have been submissive from the beginning. And as for your other...observation, it is of no matter!_

**Don't give me that poo, **it snickered. **You _liiiiiiked _looking at those great- **

With a snarl, Sesshomaru planted his fist in the wall as he passed, making a crater. _I said, silence!_

* * *

Breakfast was very quiet. No one talked very much. Sesshomaru's face was like a glacier, Kagome was silent, and Rin, sensing the general mood, ate wordlessly after a couple of failed attepts to start a conversation.

The taiyoukai sat there, eating raw bear meat, not appreciating the silence at all. Usually the miko and Rin would be going at it like sparrows, chirping and twittering about who knows or cares what. His sensitive ears almost preferred the loud noise to this deafening quiet.

"Miko," he said. She didn't look up from her rice.

"Yes, my lord?"

"You will be spending the morning with Rin."

"Yes, my lord."

"I will be gone on business. Go to Jaken for any questions."

"Yes, my lord."

"Rin, behave. I will be back soon."

"Yes, my lord."

Sesshomarus eyebrow twitched. Sick of all the 'yes, my lord's, he decided to ask a question that demanded a more substantial answer. "What will you two be doing?" He directed it to Kagome, wanting her to chat like she usually did. A question like this could set her off for minutes.

"I'm not sure, my lord."

"I wish to know before I leave," he said, almost desperate.

"I have not decided yet, my lord."

Sesshomaru gave up and finished his breakfast in silence. No one spoke.

The silence almost made his ears bleed with its loudness.

* * *

**Come on, guys! Time to get you out of those shells! A lot of you guys are reviewing, which is _awesome_, but then there are some people who are like ghosts, just reading and reading. So please, I want at least one review from each of your lurkers... please? I'd really like to know how you guys feel about this story!**

**Okay, Wacky Thing for Sesshomaru to Do No. 2!**

**The Macarena! If you don't know what that is, it's a dance. It involves butt-wiggling...Yeah, I'm already in stitches! Just look up Macarena Dance on YouTube and imagine Sesshomaru doing it...**

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**


	46. Sesshy Goes Shopping

**Attention, attention! This is a DOUBLE UPDATE (cheers)! So hustle your BUTT ON over to the BACK BUTT-ON! **

* * *

The inutaiyoukai sailed through the skies, mokomoko trailing behind him faithfully. He eyed the horizon coldly. If If one were to be observing him at that moment, they would never know that inside him a storm of newly waken emotions raged. They would think that he was made of some sort of flexible ice.

Sesshomaru caught sight of a town down on the ground far below and a sense of satisfaction filled him for a moment. He angled his flight so as to land in the very middle of the main clearing.

His feet touched down gently on the sparsely grassy dirt. The youkai immediately dropped to their knees and pressed their foreheads to the ground. He nodded once, and they relaxed and rose to their feet. One robin youkai stepped forward timidly.

"My lord, how could we serve you- ?"

"I hear that you have a superior fabrics shop."

"Yes, yes, my lord." The bird demon looked relieved. He had been dreading a darker reason for his master's visit. "Is that all, or- ?"

"That is all." Without another word, Sesshomaru strode off to the building which smelled of freshly pressed flowers and silks. He walked inside the shop, silver hair rippling in the strong breeze. He entered exuding an aura of majesty. Cool amber eyes surveyed the rows of silks and jewels displayed on the walls. The demoness in charge hurried to assist him. "My lord," she said, "How may I help you?"

"I desire a full set of robes for a young woman of noble status. The best of your fabrics, woman." He brought out one of the miko's sleeping yukatas. "Create them to match this size."

"Of course, of course," she purred, and got to bustling around busily pulling silks off the racks. He watched her, noting that she was a spider youkai. She had probably spun these cloths herself.

She showed him a white silk that had strategically placed, faded patches of charcoal gray with a butterfly imprint in each one. "This will be one yukata. This patch of gray will be at her collar, this will be at the end of her right sleeve, this at her left elbow, this right over her sash- " -she motioned to a misty blue piece of silk- "- and then below her sash, the white will gradually fade to gray."

Sesshomaru nodded, pleased with the choice. The colors would go well with her eyes. She summoned one of her assistants, also a spider demoness, to get to work on the yukata at once.

"And..." The spider demoness gestured to a summer-green length of fabric decorated with darker green leaves with a gold sash.

He nodded again, and after handing the silk over to another assistant, they moved on to the next one.

* * *

Sesshomaru left the shop a couple hours later with his gold pouch considerably lighter and a large, neatly wrapped parcel in his arms that contained no less than a dozen yukata and kimono. He had gone all out. He had even gotten matching accessories for each article of clothing; a fan, bracelet, amulet, hairpins, slippers, and the like.

**Careful, **said his beast in a sing-song voice. **One might think you were courting her!**

_Do not be ridiculous, _replied Sesshomaru. _A belonging of mine cannot go under- dressed._

**Yeah...Unless she's in your bed, **it sniggered, bringing the image of the naked miko in his sheets from the morning to the front of his mind. **Then it's fine if she doesn't have on a thing.**

_I said, do not be ridiculous, _Sesshomaru growled, and ended the matter- or tried to. The beast kept snickering over the image all afternoon long.

* * *

Kagome smiled weakly at Rin. "These are buttercups, I think," she said quietly, trying to squeeze some cheeriness into her voice. "Pretty, aren't they?"

"Yes, Lady Kagome," the little girl chirped, trying to make up for the older woman's lack in enthusiasm by being overly cheery. "But Rin still likes the forget-me-nots best!"

"That's fine." Kagome stared up at the sky, painfully aware of the handful of guards clustered around the edges of the field. She knew that they were under orders to stop her if she were to escape...Not that she would try after the drastic consequences of her last episode.

A lump formed in her throat. This was to be the rest of her life, serving a man with a frigid heart and zero mercy. When she died, he would simply replace her and never think of her again. She wanted to be snuggled in the safe embrace of Inuyasha, surrounded by comfortingly familiar sounds like Sango slapping Miroku silly for groping her butt.

Was Inuyasha right now looking up at the sky this exact moment, wondering where the hell she was? Or was he off...hanging out with Kikyo? Did he miss her, or was he glad that she was out of his silvery hair?

She turned away from the sun, embracing the cold of the shadows under the tree. She accepted the cold that was to be her existence from then on with bitterness.

* * *

**Hey, hey, hey, did you get what I did there? Rin likes the FORGET-ME-NOTS best?**

**Wacky Thing for Sesshy 2-Do # 3.0!**

**Cheerleading!**

**Imagine ol' Sesshomaru in a micro mini skirt and colorful vest, doing cartwheels in front of the bleachers during a football game, waving pompoms and screaming, "2-4-6-8, WHO DO WE APPRECIATE?!"**


	47. R-E, J-E, C-T-E-D REJECTED!

**Guess what, guess what, guess what? I'm introducing an OC of one of my most dedicated reviewers! Her name is No Uta (Japanese for song), and I think she's reviewed on practically every chapter! Well, not all, because the first ten or so she read on Dokuga. Then I posted a chapter saying I had this story here, with a WHOLE LOT MORE CHAPTERS, and she came over here! I swear, on Dokuga, it has, like, 13 chapters or something *shudders*.**

**Anyhoo, applause to No Uta...She's the 2nd FFNet member who's received on OC invitation from me(stands for Other Character, i think, and it's a character that's designed by the person and added to the story)! The first was Jenita!**

**Whoop-whoop, you go ladies!**

**Alright, there are MAJOR, I'm talking MAJOR feelings for the Not-So-Human Icicle in this chapter! If you are not a fan of OC Sesshy, get yer boo-tocks OUTTA THIS PAGE!**

**For those of you who are... READ ON OR ELSE!**

* * *

Kagome sat in the meadow with her feet tucked at her side, absently picking at the perfectly manicured lawn with her fingers. Her dark waves were swept over one shoulder, and a few stray locks concealed part of her face. Only one brilliant blue eye was visible.

She looked up, startled, as a shadow fell across the grass in front of her. It was one of the guards assigned to watch over her. The guard was a she, surprisingly enough. She was an inuyoukai with silver hair swept back into a braided ponytail and startlingly bright hazel eyes. Dressed in the sort of samurai garb that Kagome recognized form history books and the occasional meeting in the Feudal Era, she looked...well, a little more human than the typical demon...minus the hair and sleek grace. She didn't know there were demon Samurai. The demoness bowed her head curtly, the long bangs draped on the sides of her face swinging forward for a second.

"My lady," she said in a soft, yet hard voice that reminded Kagome of a song that she had heard long, long ago that she couldn't remember the name of. "My lord has requested that Miss Rin returns to the castle by noon for lunch."

She was the first youkai who had bothered to speak in a genuine nice tone to Kagome, and the miko smiled tentatively. "Oh, okay. We'll go in now. Uh, what was your name again?"

The guard looked a tad bit startled, but recovered, shielding her face with ice. "Tamashi, my lady. Tamashi no Uta."

"Song of the Soul. That's a really pretty name," Kagome said softly, starting to stand up. She turned, looking around for Rin. She spotted her in the flowerbushes. "Rin!" she called. "It's time to go in now!"

"Yes, Lady Kagome!" she barely heard the child answer. Tamashi, of course, heard perfectly well.

Kagome waited for Rin to come to her side, then started walking back to the castle. She stopped when she realized that Tamashi was following her. She stared at her.

"My lord has ordered for me to keep an eye on Miss Rin."

"Oh." Quiet, Kagome wove through the hallways until she reached the double doors of Sesshomaru's chambers. Holding back a shiver, she stepped in. It was dark, and it was empty, much to her relief. And lonely. "Um, Tamashi?" She poked her head out the door. The guard was just disappearing around the corner, but stuck her head around the bend when she heard her name.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Just, Kagome, please," the miko said, smiling. "Will you come inside with me? It's kinda lonely..."

Tamashi looked awkward. "A normal guard does not have the authorization to be in my lord's quarters, La...Kagome. If he were to smell my traces inside his chambers,- "

"Oh, poo!" Kagome pouted half-heartedly. Normally, she would tell the guard to quit being a wienie, but after...what had happened, she didn't want to risk the same fate for her. "Fine. Let's go back outside. Rin can have her lunch there."

Tamashi hesitated, then nodded curtly. "Yes, L- Kagome."

-oOo-

Kagome was back in the meadow, only she was now sitting up against a sakura tree, and the sun was just barely visible in its flight from daytime. The once-pale blue sky was now a dusky indigo streaked with lovely shades of violet and rose. Golden clouds drifted across the sky, shaded a little scarlet with just a hint of russet. The sight was truly beautiful, with stars fading in faintly overhead.

She kept her eyes on Rin as she played, but her mind was somewhere else. A place, no, _time_ when a carefree girl roamed the Feudal Era freely with a nasty-tempered hanyou in tow, along with several _much, much, you-can't-begin-to-understand-how-much _more agreeable companions.

Kagome lost herself amid the memories of her bygone days.

-oOo-

Sesshomaru landed silently in the glade behind and slightly to the side of her, golden eyes fixed on his miko. The stoic taiyoukai noted the wistfulness on her petite face and felt a slight nudge deep inside. As he stepped closer, he noticed crystalline tears making their way down her cheeks. As he watched, she buried her face in her hands and sobbed quietly.

A twang in his frost-shielded heart.

A strange sort of vibration in his silver-cloaked head.

Not liking the unfamiliar feelings at all, Sesshomaru said in his baritone voice, "Miko."

He saw her back stiffen, her sobs cease immediately. She slowly lifted her head and said almost imperceptibly, "My lord."

Irritation. Would his name never cross those perfectly shaped lips again? Stifling the emotion, he dropped the parcel of gifts on her lap. She stayed stiff and frozen and didn't move to open the package.

"What is it?" she asked dully.

Glad that she wanted to know, if only a little bit, Sesshomaru said, "What do you think, miko? Use your human senses."

Coldly, she shot back, "Is it another collar for the pretty, obedient pet?" Her hands formed fists, but she still refused to turn her head and look at him.

"Take a look," he answered, voice reaching beyond subzero temperature.

"I have no interest, my lord."

Sesshomaru was invincible. "Open it."

"I'd rather not, my lord."

Sesshomaru ignored her. "Open the parcel."

"No, my lord."

Sesshomaru pretended to be a stone wall...that could talk. "Open it _at once._" He injected icy venom into his tone.

Lips pursed tightly together, she obeyed. Her fingers deftly found the knots in the ribbon and undid the complicated arrangement. She slowly pulled the cloth apart to reveal a neatly stacked pile of clothes.

Clothes.

_Clothes..._

_CLOTHES...?!_

The sexist pig! Did he think he could win her over with _CLOTHES?! _She threw up a barrier of coldness over her heart and started packing it back up. She gave up halfway and finally looked at Sesshomaru. Her blazing eyes looked brilliant next in the backdrop of the twilight sky.

She spoke quietly, yet viciously.

"You can dress up your pet, my lord. You can polish up your toy. You can pamper your plaything. But she'll always be a slave, no matter how much gold and silk you slather on her. And though her body belongs to you, you'll never own her heart or soul."

The miko stood up and stormed away towards the castle. Two guards followed her, making sure she did not escape. The remaining guards stared up at the darkening sky or down at the grassy, flowery ground, or at the mountains in the distance.

They were afraid to gaze upon the coldly furious face of their master.

All except one.

Her braided ponytail of silver locks swayed in the evening wind as her hazel eyes pierced the night solemnly, looking straight at the lord.

Sesshomaru stared after _his _miko as she walked away. She had turned her back on him. She had rejected his gift.

The hastily reassembled parcel laid abandoned on the ground. Silks and gold were spilling out onto the grass, egged on by the breeze.

He glared at the retreating back of his bitch. He _would_ win her over. He would force his laws on her, force her to obey his every word.

That was what he wanted, after all.

Total, unconditional obedience.

Somehow, his beast disagreed as it shifted in his chest, disappointed and angry at their miko's reaction.

His bitch.

* * *

**Ahhhh, I feel so refreshed! Well, this is the longest chapter so far of Caged Miko...1500 words! I know there are some chapters out there that have like, 5,000 words, but hey, now that I think of it, it's the longest chapter I've written.**

**For any story.**

**ANY STORY.**

**EVER!**

**Squee! I TOLD you guys that the chapters would get longer! Hee hee hee!**

**Wacky Thing for Sesshy To Do #4:**

**Singing Christmas carols while wearing a red Santa cap with a white fur trim and white poof ball at the end and jingling bells sewn all over..._  
_**

_**Jingle bells, jinge bells, jingle all the way**_

_**Oh what fun it is to ride in a one-horse open sleigh,**_

_**HEY!**_


	48. Re-enter the Rejected Suitor

**Okay, first of all, special feature on Miss Quirky Bookworm and Satuross! They started following Caged Miko on October 4th, which is...wait for it, wait for it... MY BIRTHDAY! Anyhoo, it is now officially a thing of the past. There may have been more, but I was scrolling through looking for people who started following after Oct 11 (my last update...and only about 5 peeps!) I lost count after that I started looking for peeps who followed on my birthday. So if u did follow on the 4th, yippee for you!**

**Ladies and gents, this chapter is going to go over like shit in a salad bowl. By the end, y'all will be hopping up and down in your seats, howling for more...**

**...AND I'LL ENJOY EVERY MOMENT OF IT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *cackles evilly***

**And you people BETTER review, too, or ELSE... you don't wanna know what I will do...*holds flashlight under chin in dark room to look as creepy as possible***

* * *

The next morning dawned misty and pink.

When Kagome woke up, she looked around to realize that Sesshomaru was gone. _Ha. And good riddance to the fart turd, _she thought nastily, and sat up. Stretching luxuriously, she dressed (studiously ignoring the pile of silks that had been kicked into the corner late the previous night) and stepped out into the hall.

Her eyes met with Tamashi's hazel eyes, and the miko raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question the the inuyoukai leaning against the wall across from the door.

"I will be accompanying you to breakfast, Kagome." The guard fingered the hilt of one of her twin katana. She flicked her braid back over shoulder, keeping her eyes level with Kagome's.

"Fine. Whatever." Kagome had never been a morning person. "Shall we?"

-oOo-

"Ohhh, hell no!" cried Kagome, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kagome," Tamashi no Uta ground out, trying not to explode in frustration. "Lord Ses- "

"Don't say his name!" snarled Kagome. "And I _refuse_ to go to another of his pointless balls! Seriously, I know his mom's making him, but can't he say no? Him being forced to have balls by his mom- " She broke off, cackling with evil-sounding laughter. "Sorry, that just came out _**WRONG.**_" She laughed again.

"What I meant was, him being forced to have DANCES by his mom is like a college guy whose mom picks out his clothes for him. Can you imagine?"

"College?"

"Ah, um, that's...my village's name for school," Kagome said hastily, still grinning. "Anyways," she added, slapping a fierce scowl on her face, "I will _not_ go to the ball!"

"Kagome, if you don't go, it will reflect badly on me..." Tamashi pulled out the guilt card.

The miko's snarling face froze for a second. "So...so what?" she managed. "What'll happen?"

"My lord seems to very...sensitive about you, Kagome, so i expect death by torture, or something of that sort..." Tamashi and Sesshomaru had too much history for him to kill her just because a slave refused to attend a ball, but she wasn't going to tell the miko that.

"He- he wouldn't!" Kagome spluttered. But her face fell and she growled, "Fine. Let's get to it."

-oOo-

Kagome stood still as Tamashi wove around her, draping silk over her bare body. They had been quiet for the past hour, and she tried to break the tension.

"So, ah, Tamashi...who will be at the ball?"

"There will be the Underlords and Underladies of the North, South, and West. And, of course, the Lords of the North and South. The Lord of the North has mated recently, and he was, ah, _busy_ with his new mate on the night of the last ball, so he could not be present. But he will be here tonight. The Lord of the South remains on the lookout for a mate. And, of course, Lord Se- " -she rolled her eyes when Kagome's eyes flashed warningly- "my lord is unmated. There will be the servants, and the personal maids of the Ladies and Underladies..."

"What about the East?"

Tamashi hesitated. "Well, it used to be ruled by a family of tiger youkai. But a couple months before, they were wiped out. _Completely_ wiped out. We believe it was done by a miasmic demon. A clan of youkai, the next strongest in the Eastern region, took over the throne. This will be their first public appearance."

Kagome glared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing yet another three-layer kimono. The outer layer started out bright yellow at the collar, then faded to a soft tangerine at her shoulders, then a fiery orange at her chest, then russet, then soft red, then vivid scarlet, then a more muted crimson, all the way down to the hem, which was pitch black and speckled with shards of crystal that caught and reflected the light. Pure white plum blossoms dotted the sheer fabric at strategic intervals. The middle layer was the exact same, except it started with deep, dusky orange at the collar instead. The third layer started with dark, carmine red. Although the starting colors were the same, all three layers of silk pooled at her feet in the darkest shade of black the seamstress had. The shards of crystal cunningly attached to the fabric created the illusion of a sunset, ending with a star-spangled sky of lost dreams.

"Not bad, not bad," she drawled, referring to her reflected image. "I'm the sunset, I am." She grinned wryly. "Get it? Get it?"

Tamashi shook her head. Kagome stared at her, then shook her head. "I'm Kagome..._Higurashi,_" she said slowly, as if speaking to a child."

"Ah," said the guard. "But I am hardly to blame, as I was unaware of your surname beforehand."

"Bah! Excuses!"

-oOo-

Kagome fiddled with the feathers in her hair. There were two clipped just above left ear at a jaunty angle. The originally white dove feathers had been dyed to match her gown; the tips were bright yellow, and faded to glittering black near the base. The arrangement of colors was backwards, which was more interesting than just same old yellow-on-top-and-black-on-bottom.

"How do I look?" she said, batting her eyelashes. She suddenly frowned. "None of that bright red stuff, thanks. The soft pink will do," she added as Tamashi approached with a tube of lip paint.

The guard sighed. "Whatever you say..."

Tamashi no Uta had learned to just go with it.

-oOo-

Kagome sat, bored, through the arrival of the guests. The squire was belting out the names as they entered. Her eyes widened, and she sat forward in her chair.

She could sense two Shikon jewel shards approaching...

Just as she felt that tug, the squire belted out another greeting.

"And the first public appearance since being crowned Lord of the East, allow me to present to you...Prince Kouga of the Eastern Wolf Tribe!"

* * *

**Ooooh, I _TOLD_ you this was a good chapter. **

**Anyhoo, Wacky Thing for Sesshy to Do: Sing "Love You Like a Love Song" by Silena Gomez! I just picture him bobbing his head, pointing his finger at the enthusiastic crowd...HOW IS THAT NOT FUNNY?!**

**Ciao!**

**-Stardust Miko**


	49. The Latest Gossip and Jealousy

**Oh, and due to some concerns raised by a review, this IS a canon-fic, which means the same universe as the original manga/anime/anything. And yes, they HAVE met, in the original way (laughs). Why else would Kag say 'her past?' XD AnyHoo...**

**Ahhh, ladies and gentlemen (mostly ladies, I think), I am pleased to present to you...*drumroll please*...Chapter 49 of Caged Miko! Sit back and enjoy!**

* * *

Kagome craned forward, eager to catch a glimpse of her past. As she moved her head slightly to see the space between two noble heads (she had no idea they could be so _fat _but then again Sesshomaru's head pretty much took the cake, due to his massive ego), she saw him.

Cocky as ever, with pitch-black hair pulled up in a high ponytail and flint blue eyes, the wolf prince sauntered into the hall, tail flicking behind him.

Kouga's eyes widened ever so slightly the moment his bare, fur-bound foot touched the cool marble of the hall. He could have sworn that he could smell Kagome, but this couldn't possibly be true. That half-breed's scent was nowhere to be found here, and he knew that where Inu-_trash-_a was, she was. His lip curled bitterly. Would the beautiful miko never be his?

The evening passed in a blur for Kagome. The only thing that was in clear focus was Kouga. He drew her eyes like constipated poop attracted flies. Well, not in a bad way. More like...a mirage of a pool of clear water attracted thirsty travelers in a desert.

She was starved for a small snippet of her past. And Kouga could tell Inuyasha where she was...

-oOo-

Sesshomaru noted his miko's distraction with irritation. She seemed to be staring into the crowd of nobles. What cold be so fascination so as to draw her eyes away from _him_, her master?

He tried to follow her gaze, but the mob was just too thick. Narrowing his eyes, he sat back. He would find out who it was. And if it was a male...

A cold smile that didn't quite reach his eyes curled his lips.

-oOo-

When a clingy white tiger demoness engaged Sesshomaru in a conversation (however one-sided it was), Kagome took the opportunity and slipped away as inconspicuously as she could.

She pushed her way through the youkai, her hypnotically realistic kimono weaving in and out of sight.

She finally reached Kouga. He had his back turned to her, and was talking to a pretty demoness with a wreath of golden flowers in her hair.

Kagome hesitated for a moment, then tapped him on his shoulder.

Kouga turned, expression filled with contempt. "What?" he snapped, then his face froze. His eyes flooded with disbelief, and his jaw dropped open comically.

"K-Kagome?"

"Yeah..." She looked down at her feet awkwardly. "Hey, Kouga."

He stared at her for a few seconds, and tossed over his shoulder, "Hey, catch you later, Asako."

The demoness pouted, glaring fiercely at Kagome while saying sweetly, "Oh, c'mon, Kou, I was just about to_ show_ you something." She injected an incredible amount of seduction into that simple sentence, and Kagome sneered.

"Later, Asako," snapped Kouga, and grabbed Kagome's arm, paying no heed to the huffy departure of his lady friend. He dragged her off to a shadowy corner and said, "Talk."

"Well, y'see, Kouga, I was with Inuyasha, but then I got too far away, and these slavers got me, and _he_ bought me." Kagome still refused to say Sesshomaru's name. She pulled down the side of her kimono to show him her collar.

Kouga's stunned face quickly morphed into one of pure fury. "That _bastard_," he snarled, and made as if to spring for the throat of said youkai lord.

"Wait!" cried Kagome, and snatched at his arm. He looked back at her, pain and anger filling his eyes.

"Don't you understand?" he growled. "If I have to kill that filthy mutt to set you free, dammit I will!"

"Please, Kouga, can't we talk? For a little bit?" she pleaded. "It's been so long since I've been...here, and I want to know what's going on!"

He stared over her head at Sesshomaru, who was still trapped by the white tiger demoness. "Fine," he said in a low voice. "But I _will_ kill him. Anything for you, Kagome."

"Um, sure," she mumbled, blushing fiercely. "Okay, now, tell me about Naraku. Has he been active recently?"

"No," admitted Kouga, scratching the back of his neck. "He's been oddly quiet...well, at least for me and Ginta and Hakkaku. They're waiting outside, by the way. Anyhow, if he's been bugging that mutt and his crew, I wouldn't know. Haven't visited in a while."

"I wonder why he's been keeping low," said Kagome thoughtfully. "It seems like every other day, he's attacking either us or you, Kouga."

The wolf prince nodded. Deep down, he was thrilled that he was holding a lengthy conversation with Kagome. Maybe there was still a chance he could win her over...?

Before he could change his mind, he reached out and grabbed her delicate hands with his own rough hands. "Kagome," he said softly. "Please, listen to me. I love you with all my heart. I swear that I will do everything in my power to make you happy."

She blushed, eyes widening. "Kouga," she began, ready to rattle off the standard polite refusal. Then she paused. He was her one point of light in this gigantic mess that was her light. Did she really want to shut him out. "Thanks," she said instead, and quickly changed the subject.

"So," she said. "How's the old gang?"

"I don'r really know- like I said, I haven't been around for a while. But I suppose they're doing alright. Reckon I'd _feel_ it somehow if the scumbag relieved this world of his stinking presence. Y'know, my nose would get all un-clogged up and stuff."

Kagome snorted. "Admit it already," she teased, smirking. "You're saying you'd miss Inuyasha if he went and kicked the bucket."

"Not!" bellowed the ookami youkai lord. "Never in a thousand years!"

Kagome hadn't laughed so hard in ages. Neither had Kouga.

-oOo-

Sesshomaru finally managed to disentangle himself from the clingy youkai. "I have business to attend to," he said curtly.

Iyami heaved a sigh. "So soon?" she whined. "Why don't we talk for a teensy weensy bit longer, Sesshomaru?

"I am afraid not." The dignified dog demon made his escape.

He glanced around the hall, looking for a sunset woven in silk. He found it, wedged behind two underladies. He moved closer and stopped cold, eyes narrowing.

She was talking to the new Lord of the South. Kouga, was it? As he watched, the ookami grasped _his_ miko's hands. He murmured something, and Sesshomaru saw with much incredulity that she _blushed. _

Blushed! For that outrageously cheeky cub!

Furious, he made his way through the crowd towards the happy pair. He wanted to burn his eyeballs out when the miko smirked and teased the youkai. How dare she?! How dare _his_ property..._flirt_ with another male?

Jealousy pounded through his veins when his sensitive ears picked out her laugh from the throng of other noises. She had not graced his palace with the sweet sounds of her mirth since that last ball.

Engulfed by cold fury, Sesshomaru descended upon the miko and ookami with icy rage in his heart.

* * *

**Oooooh, Sesshy is getting JEALOUS! HAHAHAHAHA! So, what d'you suppose will happen? Oh, this is _too _fun. btw, I will start posting a new story very, very soon! It IS SesshKag, and I like it even better than Caged Miko! I have high hopes for that one, I do!**

**Wacky Thing for Sesshomaru to Do...**

**Scream Like a Little Girl!**


	50. Venomous

**Hellooo! Thanks so much for the encouragement, guys! I luved it! :) Soo, the chapter, you've ALL been waiting for...**

* * *

Kouga smelled the dog's stink the moment it started moving towards him. He spun around with a snarl, eyes blazing. He surreptitiously nudged Kagome until she was safely behind him.

Flinty blue eyes locked with icy amber.

"_Filthy, dishonorable youkai." _Sesshomaru spoke as if he was spitting out a mouthful of rotten fish guts.

"Took the words right outta my mouth," Kouga sneered, mimicking Sesshomaru's tone of voice. He did one better though; he spoke as if spitting a mouthful of rotten fish guts that had been drowned in vinegar.

Kagome stared at the leanly muscled back of her ookami protector. "Good one," she muttered. It was just loud enough for both sets of youkai ears to hear. The corner of Kouga's lips lifted upwards in an arrogant smirk. The corner of _Sesshomaru_'_s _lips curled down in a furious snarl.

Slowly, the babble in the hall died down to deadly silence as the assorted lords and ladies noticed the two Cardinal Lords locked in a battle of glares. By silent agreement, the crowd edged back to form a ring around the youkai and miko.

Kagome stared at the confrontation. As much as she would like to believe otherwise, if it came to a straight brawl, _he_ would win. And _he_ would kill Kouga.

"Kouga, please, be careful!" she cried, unable to hold in her worry any longer.

The ookami answered out of the corner of his mouth, eyes still on his opponent, unwilling to take his gaze off him. "Kagome, I could take him with one hand tied behind my back. I'm the Prince of the Wolves!"

"I- I know," she hastened to say. "But he has venom. Like a snake. And you know what they say...never turn your back on a snake."

Kouga grinned. "Don't worry, Kags. The Big Bad Wolf will rip out the Dishonorable Dog's heart and present it to you."

She bit her lip. She hated to break it to him, but..._He_ was a taiyoukai, where Kouga was...well, a very strong youkai, but still just a _youkai_.

"I, Kouga, Lord of the East and Prince of the Wolves, challenge Sesshomaru, Lord of the West and Heir to the Noble House of the Crescent Moon, to a duel to decide the fate of Kagome, Shikon Miko!" The wolf demon's flinty blue eyes gleamed with ferocity as he made his declaration.

Sesshomaru stared back at him emotionlessly, secretly seething with rage about the miko's actions. "Very well. I, Sesshomaru, Lord of the West and Heir to the Noble House of the Crescent Moon, accept the challenge and agree to duel Kouga, Lord of the East and Prince of the Wolves."

Murmurs rippled through the crowd of assorted noble demons. The majority of them were filled with excitement. A duel between Underlords were no big deal, common even, but a duel between _Cardinal_ Lords? Many of the demons were now immensely glad to have accepted the invitation to this ball. They had debated over this after the disastrous outcome of the _last_ one. But now they got to witness perhaps the greatest battle in centuries! They edged backwards to give the fighters more space.

Kagome frowned and reluctantly backed away to join the spectators. She would only be a hindrance.

The duel began.

Kouga hurled himself towards Sesshomaru, who tensed. At the last moment, the wolf spun to the side, landing to Sesshomaru's left. He lashed out with a low sweep of his leg, hoping to unbalance the taiyoukai, but Sesshomaru stepped fluidly to the side.

The dog demon held up a hand, tipped with claws glowing green with poison. With a smirk, he dove forward...

And plunged the poison-laced claws through Kouga's chest.

* * *

**Sorry, sorry, sorry...I know it's super short, but... My muse hast fled, and I dosth left all alone with only earthly fingers... I dunno, I'm in a shakespeare mood hahaha! Probably didn't get it QUITE right...**


	51. Let It Go

**Hey guys! Stardust Miko is back in business after days of plummeting grades... Anyhoo, I put up a poll! i don't know how you're supposed to access that. I _think_ you go to my profile and such and such, but I'm not sure... **

**I felt super bad for that super short chappy last time, so I've been building this one for a while now! Still short, but, I say, still exciting!**

* * *

Kagome's eyes stretched wide, and her mouth opened to let a piercing scream through. "_Kouga!" _

She ran forward, tripping over her trailing silks, and dropped to her knees at the side of the fallen wolf prince. He was down on one knee, clutching his wound with a determined smirk on his face.

"Don't...worry, Kagome," he grunted. He forced a cocky grin. "It's nothing to a full-blown youkai like me."

"It is poison," said a cold, lofty voice. "And it incapacitates even the strongest of full-blooded youkai. He will either die or be hopelessly crippled by sunrise."

Kagome looked up, meeting his frigid glare for the first time since _the day_. "Don't do this," she rasped. "Can't you counter the poison?"

"Yes."

"Then do it. It was all my fault. I- I shouldn't have dragged you into this whole mess, Kouga." She reached out and grasped the hand that was on the gaping hole in the ookami's chest. "I'm so, so sorry."

"I don't regret a single thing," snarled Kouga. "I'd rather die on my feet and fighting than like a _yellow-bellied coward._" He spat those last words at Sesshomaru.

The taiyoukai raised an eyebrow. "Do not overestimate yourself. You were nothing more than an amusement. I barely tapped into my true strength, if at all. Even now you lay at my feet, mortally wounded by my claws, when I was merely toying with you."

"Please heal him!" Kagome cried, tears gathering in her eyes. "Or let me! I only need the barest trickle of my reiki, and I can heal him, and no more problem for you! You can punish me all you want afterwards, but Kouga doesn't deserve to suffer for my mistakes!"

Sesshomaru stared at her, a lump forming deep in his chest. What lengths she would go to for the wolf...and he was just an arrogant low-level youkai! Why didn't _he_, a taiyoukai, receive the same level of commitment? Yet he was wavering.

"Miko," he said, and his voice was very faintly laced with the slightest speck of hesitation. "Do not waste your pity on the wolf."

"It's not pity," she shot back. A tear slipped past her lashes and left a clean track down her otherwise grimy face. "It's friendship. It's helping someone you care about. But I don't expect you to understand, of course."

With those words, Kouga's fate was sealed.

Sesshomaru turned his back and strode away, face stony. Kagome watched him go, appalled at both him and herself. She brought Kouga's hand to her lips. "Oh, it's me and my stupid mouth," she said thickly, tears now streaming down her face like a flood. "Please hang in there." She closed her eyes, letting her sadness wash over her. When she opened them again, she was horrified. Kouga's hand was starting to fade away! "No!" she yelled. "No, no, no, not you!"

She buried her face in Kouga's shaking chest. The chains that channeled all her reiki into confinement shuddered as Kagome struggled to break free.

Images flashed in her head. Her father staggering in, scarlet blossoms flowering on his crisp white shirt, dark red flowing from his lips. Her mother's face frozen in horror. Her father's head jerking to the side, his gaze locked on his wife's.

She remembered the dark oppressing gloom that had presided over her family for years.

No. This time, she could stop it.

And the chains broke. But the last remainders of her reiki were whisked away by the whirlpool the chains had created, and Kagome was left with nothing. No, not nothing. Kaede's words echoed in her head.

_Kagome, reiki is created from life force. Miko are born with excess amounts of it. That is why they live as long as they have the strength. And even when all of a miko's reiki is gone, she can create more by taking her life force and forcing it through a spiritual filter to become reiki. But beware, child, as a small parcel of reiki costs an exorbitant amount of life force; that is why regular humans cannot create it, they simply do not have any to spare. But if ever ye find yourself with tattered remainders of reiki, if ever ye should find it necessary to convert energy by will, beware! _

_Beware of how much of your life force you use. For as ye are channeling it into the filter, ye are oblivious to the feeling of your body being drained of essential energy. So keep a careful eye on your energy, child._

She reached deep inside herself and dug deeper, deeper than possible into her spirit, until she turned _inside out._ She could see her life force spread out before her like a massive ocean. Kagome concentrated as hard as she could and shifted a large portion off to the side, where it shimmered with almost unbearable brightness for a second before glimmering into reality as pink shards of reiki._  
_

She forced into onto Kouga's chest, inside her veins. She directed it through his body, purging to poison from his system as she went. The reiki seemed to run out with every centimeter she advanced, and so she scraped out all of her excess life force (which she had a lot of, considering for how long the energy had been pent up for) and broke into her precious necessary stash, sending it flying out the window.

At last, after what seemed like an eternity, all the venom was out of his body. She sank back, her vision wavering. Kagome suddenly noticed that all of her muscles were strangely weak.

Black began to swim in the corners of her vision, and Kagome managed a "Kouga, get Inuyasha," before all the lovely stars consumed her completely and she sank into the comforting, silky smooth folds of oblivion.

* * *

**So there you have it, folks! The first activity you've had from me for WAY longer than should be! Please let me know how you guys liked this! When I wrote this, my fingers seemed to practically fly! And then they started shutting down right when I got to the last paragraph, so...**

**AHH! Felt so good to let it all out!**


	52. Remorse (as close to it as Sesh can get)

**Okay, for someone who asked (btw if ur not logged in then u cant rly expect me 2 pm u the answer so u just hav 2 wait till my next update), I used to update every single day (yes, I know, so unbelievable) in the summer and for the first 30 or so chapters, but then school popped up. And then the chapters got longer (which you guys asked for, so don't glare at me like that) so I chip away at it in my free time and post it ASAP. There was a time *sighs wistfully* when I had 10 chapters saved in storage, but now, I'm broke :D  
**

**Hey, djeda, thanks for your crit! I like harsh ones, as long as they're not flames. Yours was a good example of hard crit I want: Mean, and discussing some problems my story might have. Plus you didn't call ME bad, you just called my writing idea a little flawed! :) Thnx a billion! Sorry, I guess I HAVE made Sesshomaru seem mean, but, well, he is a bit of an ass. **

**The world would be a boringer place if Sesshy was a Goody Two Shoes and walked around with a grin plastered on his face and his hair in pigtail braids and handing out candy. Lol, the image...**

**Anyhoo, thanks! Sesshomaru is just like one of those AH-MAZING chocolates that have a hard chocolate exterior and gooey caramel center. We are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO close to the caramel, I swear! And stick around for five more chapters, please! They're gonna be perfectly angsty! XD After that if you still think Sesshy is an icicle butt, you can leave without me crying all over you, promise! :)**

**The show must go on!**

* * *

Sesshomaru paced inside his chambers, unable to keep still. It was evening, the day after the ill-fated ball, and the miko had still not stirred. She lay now on his bed as she had for almost a day, wearing an expression of consternation. Her face was deathly pale, and her chest only rose a centimeter or two from her breathing.

He stared out the window, at a loss for what to do. Where had it gone wrong? No, how? No, why? _Why _had everything he had planned so meticulously go wrong?

He stepped towards Kagome and grasped her small, cold hand inside his warm, large ones. He kneaded the hand anxiously, seeing if he could get her blood flowing, but it didn't work. _Nothing_ was working. He had considered sending youki inside her body, but that could have made it worse, so he had restrained himself.

His head turned toward the door as if magnetically drawn as the twin wooden works of art swung open. A quivering healer stood there, looking incredibly frightened. Sesshomaru growled at the stench of fear. He had had his fill of it for a taiyoukai's lifetime after spending two days, no, _one_ with the quiet version of the miko.

**Kagome_,_ **his beast growled. **'The miko' has a name.**

Sesshomaru didn't reply, as he was occupied with snatching the healer's rabbit ears as she made a dash for the hallway, scared for her life. He held her up in the air and glowered into her wide, rolling pink eyes.

**Amazing how two specimens of the same sex can be so different, **said the beast casually. **Kagome would glare at you and kick your hot dog.**

Ignoring the annoying voice, Sesshomaru deposited the rabbit on the polished wooden floor next to Kagome's bed. "I did not order you to travel a hundred leagues just to flee," he said icily.

"Of- of course, my lord," squibbered the rabbit. She bowed down low, bedraggled ears nearly touching the floor, then approached the miko. Tentatively, she reached out and grasped Kagome's hand. The healer closed her eyes.

After a moment, she glanced up, looking a lot more calmer. "This is a severe, code red situation. Your miko has spent up too much of her energy trying to create reiki. There is really no way a youkai could fix this situation...the only person who could help would be a fellow miko."

"Dismissed."

The rabbit fled.

"Guard, begin a search party for a miko immediately in the West and surrouding areas. Bring her to this room unharmed, as soon as possible," commanded Sesshomaru.

The guard on duty outside the door nodded and hurried away. Sesshomaru walked back to the bed and dropped to his knees, burying his face in the miko's stomach. The slight rise and fall against his cheek reminded him that he had a chance.

* * *

The moonlight slipped through the dark leaves and fell on the path in dappled patterns. The hoot of an owl as it hunted down a mouse echoed through the night, and as the sound faded, a new sound was born; the rustling of fabric against the cool night air.

The miko walked along the path, dark hair rippling and swaying in the gentle breeze. Suddenly she froze, chocolatey eyes narrowing. "I know you're there. Reveal yourself."

Silence.

She raised her bow and drew back an arrow, aiming it toward a clump of shadows. "I said, reveal yourself."

A second later, the shadows parted to reveal four soldiers. The miko raised an eyebrow at the crescent moon insignia over their hearts. "What business do the Western Lord's men have with me?"

One of the soldiers bowed. "Our lord requires the service of a miko, and offers great payment. Will you come with us?"

The miko cocked her head to the side and smiled coldly. "Actually, I think I will."

"What's your name," said one, curious and entranced by her beauty.

"Kikyo."

* * *

**I know it's been almost a month, mates, but grit your teeth and bear with it, because the next chappy will be TERRIBLY exciting! :D Well, g'day to you all, but before you go, sweets, I'd like at least 20 reviews to giggle and preen over Christmas break! hint hint... XD**


	53. Malicious Intentions

**Ah, thank you all, thank you all! When I hit 600 reviews, I read them and was so proud, I was giggling like a maniac! I gloat over your reviews like an overproud parent boasting on her poor child. And I was _so_ touched by what you guys had to say that I wrote down this chapter the very night that faithful '559' changed to '600'! **

**I read every single one of your reviews, guys, (even the weird ones written in Spanish) and I cherish each one. There was one last chapter, I think, and someone was talking about how they're so glad to have found my story! YEE! I was grinning like an idiot! So a thousand air-kisses to you, beloved fan! :D**

**Okay, am I freaking you out with my touchy-heart-feely thingy? Sorry if that doesn't fit in with the rest of my YOLO-attitude, but i get this way sometimes! YAY! **

**Now knock yourselves out!**

* * *

Kikyo furrowed her brow as she was ushered into the Western Palace. She was sensing an odd aura here. It almost seemed like her reincarnation was here, but the aura was tinted. Besides, there was no way Kagome could be here. Inuyasha would flip. She chuckled inwardly, the faintest ghost of a smile crossing her lips as she imagined Inuyasha's reaction to such an arrangement.

Her amusement fading almost immediately, Kikyo nodded coolly to her escort before pushing out a pair of intricately decorated doors. As her eyes took in what lay beyond, they widened. So her shadow-of-a-shadow _was_here! She was lying on an elaborately made bed, and at her side knelt the great Taiyoukai lord himself.

Kikyo stalked forward, eyes narrowed. "What's going on here?"

Sesshomaru looked up, eyes frosty as ever, but tinged with an ever-the-slightest tint of desperation. "I require a miko to heal this girl. And you will do it."

Kikyo raised an eyebrow. "Is that an order?"

"Yes," challenged the taiyoukai. "Yes, it is an order, from a Cardinal Lord."

She smirked and stepped closer, holding her hands over Kagome's chest, closing her doe brown eyes. A moment later, they flew open. "How did this happen? Her reiki is drained completely, and her life force is dangerously low!"

"That is for this one to know and for you to keep your clay nose out of," hissed Sesshomaru. He pointed a long, claw-tipped finger at Kagome. "Now heal her."

"Do not talk to me in that manner," warned Kikyo, one hand clasped on her bow.

In return, Sesshomaru held up a hand, glowing bright green with poison. He clenched his fingers momentarily, cracking his knuckles ominously.

Kikyo met his gaze squarely, refusing to let him see how much he cowed her deep inside. To counter his unspoken threat, Kikyo held out an arm to the side, and concentrated. A millisecond later, her palm lit up a pale pink. Cold umber met colder molten lava, and both refused to give.

"There will be a reward." Kikyo finally said flatly, saying it as a statement rather than a question. Sesshomaru nodded curtly.

The miko considered Kagome's situation. Much as a large amount of life force could be used to make a small amount of reiki, a small amount of reiki could be channeled into a large amount of life force. It was really very simple. All she had to do was pump a medium-size dose of reiki into her, and change that reiki to a very nicely sized clump of life force, bringing Kagome back from the brink.

Whereas if the girl was given too much reiki, the exorbitant amount of life force that would result from that would overwhelm her system and ultimately cause her death.

Kagome's life now rested in Kikyo's hands; literally. In her hands was the power needed to heal her reincarnation.

Kikyo was sensing an enormous reservoir of reiki inside the room. Glancing around, she spotted the source almost immediately; a pink glass ball twirling on a chain from Sesshomaru's sash. She frowned as she recognized the reiki.

"Why do you possess a large amount of the girl's reiki?" she asked suspiciously.

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, mocking Kikyo's earlier gesture. "As I said before, that is for this one to- "

Kikyo sniffed pompously and turned away. Obviously, the girl was being held against her will. And what was Inuyasha doing right now? Ah well, it was none of her concern.

"The solution to her dilemma is quite simple," Kikyo said, the temperature in the 'windows to her soul' dropping down to a record breaking subzero level. She pointed to the glass ball and smiled oh so coldly. "The girl is starved for reiki. Channel all of that energy into her immediately. She will need that much to get going again."

Sesshomaru sensed that all was not well. But the younger miko's situation was getting worse by the minute, and he didn't really have a choice.

"Very well," he said, and with a deft twist, snapped the silver chain in two. He stared at the globe, shimmering in soft shades of rose and dawn. "Very well," he repeated, and prepared to crush the hollow vessel in his more-than-capable hand.

Kikyo looked on with a glacier-worthy smile on her lips, pale as the moon itself, and just as hard and unfeeling.

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHA! Cliffie! Cliffie! You guys are gonna kill me for this! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! But anyways, you know who I am! I'm the one who goes "Got reviews?" in all those commercials, ha ha. So, hint hint, do your thing!**


	54. Soul

**CHRISTMAS PRESENT! In my time (that sounds sooo grampa), it's 10:00! So basically, I want this to a wake-up-in-the-morning-and-see-a-present-from-stardust miko-thingy! You're welcome! **

**Your reviews made me laugh, people! Apparently, killing me's not a good enough punishment for my cliffies...I have to be tortured by hours of Twilight and Barney! Well, I do like that big purple dino-saw, so :D! Anyways, I promise this is not a cliffie! Well, depends how you look at it, but I don't think it is...Which isn't so reassuring for you, I bet XD Well anyhoo, read, people, read!**

* * *

A lightness lifted her heart up. Finally, the meddling girl would be out of Kikyo's life. For good! The older miko smiled as her chocolatey eyes watched Sesshomaru's hand like a hungry dog watches a crate of meat. Soon, those fingers would crush the glass that confined Kagome's reiki, and it would all surge into the girl, converted into life energy, and overwhelm here, killing her. No more of this muddle with Inuyasha. No more competition. For him, there would only be her. There would only be the two of them in their future.

But as Sesshomaru closed his hand around the pink globe, a terrible feeling pulsed through Kikyo, ripping a gasp from her pale lips. The dark beauty dropped to her knees, clutching her sides. This was a feeling she knew well, and it was a feeling she feared. The tiny portion of Kagome's soul trapped in Kagome's body, sensing that it was close to its original host, was struggling to free itself from its earthen vessel.

"No!" cried Kikyo, a sliver of light slipping through her fingers. Concentrating fiercely, she forced it back inside herself with no little difficulty. Cracks of blinding light were starting to show through her clothes, lighting up the dimly lit room.

Sesshomaru stared at the sight, his hand momentarily stopping in its assault. What was going on? He stole a glance at Kagome, and his eyes widened. Her body was thrashing up and down on the bed, and her eyes were wide open, yet she was still unconscious. Her eyes were completely blue, whites and pupils and irises and all, a blinding, unrealistically brightly glowing electric blue.

What in the hell was happening?

Kikyo stumbled to the door, desperate to escape the room. A silk-robed wrist stopped her in her tracks, holding her back, despite her fierce struggles to free herself and make a break for her freedom.

"You will heal her. And then you can leave." The icy voice rang through the dimly lit room like the _ping_ of glass through winter air

Kikyo stared into those unflinching eyes Kagome had gotten to know so well, her doe brown eyes terrified. "No! You don't understand! I have to go _now!_"

"Forget it, undead miko. First, you will see the miko well by your hand." He would not relent.

Forget all the plotting! She had to leave this fancy death trap, and _fast! _

Kikyo forced her unwilling body back to the girl and quickly slipped a parcel of reiki into her body. The young miko seemed to relax, her face losing some of its deathly paleness. Her lips brightened back to their healthy rose shade, her hands unclenched from the silk bedsheets.

"It's done," choked Kikyo. A miniscule grain of her soul escaped back into Kagome, and Kikyo cried out as an awful cold spread throughout her clay body. "Please, let me go!"

Silently, Sesshomaru withdrew his arm, and the older miko fled, down the hallways, through the gates, and into the night.

* * *

**I know, I know, sue me for being so short with y'guys. But that's all I had in me...Short, but packed! Better than a 3000 word long thingy that has, like, one thing happening! So...You guys should know the drill by now! :)**


	55. Forget-Me-Not

**Long time no see, friends! Well, Kagome and Sesshomaru are back in this chapter! YAY! Sorry I've been gone :) But I've been working on a project I'll tell you about next chapter, so I was busy! And thanks for the sympathetic reviews I got about what a bitch real life can be! XD Anyhoo, some of those reviews really made me laugh! You guys do so much more for me than what I could put in words. Okay, CUT! Enough sappiness, NOT enough action! Again! And...  
**

**ACTION!**

* * *

Kagome faded back into consciousness by degrees.

At first, she was aware of an awfully comfortableness cushioning her body. Then, she realized that she felt incredibly well rested. Yawning, she stretched luxuriously, enjoying the feeling of silky smooth fabrics twisting around her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, wanting to see her surroundings.

She saw a ceiling of dark, polished wood. She frowned. It looked vaguely familiar.

Kagome sat up, blinking blearily. "Wha-?" She was on _Sesshomaru's _bed. Since when did that happen? She looked around, cobalt eyes searching. She froze when they met smoldering amber. An involuntary whimper escaped her, and she stumbled back in a daze, her back hitting the headboard of the bed. Eyes glued to the bedsheets, she shuffled through her memories, trying to think of why those amber eyes were so frightening to her.

Then it all came back to her in a torrent of memories. Sesshomaru, whipping her. Sesshomaru, ignoring her pleas for mercy. Sesshomaru, mercilessly pumping poison into Kouga's system.

"How are you feeling, Kagome?"

She twisted the silk in her fists as she stared at her lap. What should she say? What would he do if she somehow said the wrong thing? Would he whip her again?

"Well, my lord," she said quietly. Kagome looked up, fearing that she might see anger in his eyes. She saw only hurt. "My lord...?"

"Sesshomaru."

"My lord?"

Now, a bit of anger. "You will address me by the name of Sesshomaru."

What was with him? Didn't he go to the trouble of torturing her to make her call him her lord? "Yes, my...Sesshomaru."

**My Sesshomaru,** mused the beast, stroking its imaginary goatee. **Has a nice ring to it, neh?**

**_You are giving this Sesshomaru a migraine._**

Kagome shifted under the blankets. "Uh...will that be all, m...Sesshomaru?"

"I will be gone for a couple of days. Look after Rin."

"Uh, yes, m...Sesshomaru."

**Aww...She's not calling us My Sesshomaru anymore. Life is sad, isn't it?**

_**Silence, beast.**_

* * *

"Do you know where Lord Sesshomaru went?"

"Uh, no, Rin," said Kagome. She stared at her hands, which were filled with beautiful forget-me-nots. "Uh, do you know a good carrier pigeon handler?"

"Oh, yes!" Rin grinned. "His name is Takeo, and Rin sees him sending off letters to the other Cardinal Lords for Lord Sesshomaru sometimes!"

"Can you bring him to me, with a pigeon? And, uh, I'd like some paper and something to write with."

Rin went dashing off, and Kagome went to work tying the flowers in a bouquet with a ribbon. When Rin returned, she had a pigeon youkai in tow, who had a bird on his shoulder.

"My lady," said the youkai, bowing. "How can I be of service to you?"

"I'd like it if you could send a letter for a village called Edo for me, please." Kagome fidgeted nervously. Would he call her out on treachery or something?

"Certainly, my lady." He bowed. "Do you have the letter in hand?"

"Uh, no, I, uh, I'll write it real fast." Kagome took the paper and pen from Rin. "Did you get these from my backpack?" she asked. Rin nodded. Kagome thanked her and started writing. When she was done, she handed it to the youkai.

"What was the name of the village again, my lady?"

"Uh, Edo."

The youkai whispered something in the bird's ear, who ruffled its feathers and clucked twice. Nodding, the youkai held his hand out for the letter. Kagome handed it to him, and he tied it to the bird's leg with a string.

"Uh, this too," said Kagome, and held out the bundle of forget-me-nots. The youkai looked at it carefully.

"It is almost too heavy, but I think Yuku can manage. He's a strong one." He attached it to the bird's leg as well.

Kagome looked at him expectantly, and realized the youkai was looking at her the same way. "Uh, do you need something?"

The youkai rubbed his fingers together in the uinversal symbol for money.

"Uh, I don't have any, uh, cash, that is..."

"Rin has some," piped up a small voice. The girl held up a silver coin. "This will do, right?"

"Uh, Rin, you don't have to do that," Kagome began, but the coin had already disappeared in the youkai's feathery fist.

"Thank you, my lady," he said, not to Kagome, but to Rin. "Off you go, Yuku." He threw the bird into the air, and it flapped away, a blot of gray and white in a sea of blue.

Kagome watched it go, and wished she could flee this cage on wings as well.

_Don't forget me, Inuyasha._

* * *

**Random stuff. More excitement the next chapter XP.**


	56. Evil Intentions

**FYI, in response to a guest's****comment, I made Kagome say 'uh' a lot to emphasize her...how do I put this...lack of self-confidence, self-security...And such and such. She's really been broken, and you can't just expect her to skip around singing. I was wondering if someone would comment on it lol. I guess you're the only one who noticed, or the others who did just scratched their heads and left it at that.**

**Ooh and Kagome's eyes are brown in the anime, but most fanfics have her with blue eyes, because a) that's how it is in the manga, and b) it just looks cooler! Hope that cleared it up for you! :)**

**Anyhoo, from now on, could you guys sign in to review? I know, I know, it's a pain in the ass to sign in sometimes on mobile devices, but hey, I like knowing the name of someone nice enough to review on my story! That way, I can add the name to some special honorable mentions in future chappies.**

* * *

The feather wove through the blue sky, tracing dizzying patterns through the clouds. On this feather perched a sharply beautiful demoness with dark hair twisted into a bun and large scarlet eyes and crimson lips. Her three-layer kimono fluttered and snapped in the wind, and surely it would have been cold at the height, but she didn't seem to feel it; or if she did, she didn't care.

Kagura was out making regular scouting trips around Naraku's current castle, and she was bored out of her mind. There was nothing of interest happening. She sighed and slumped down on her feather, making it tip dangerously before, cursing, she righted her ride.

"Damn that Naraku," she snarled. "He's doing this just to keep me occupied and unable to hear his schemes. Bastard." Her mind wandered to a certain taiyoukai with long silver tresses and piercing amber eyes. Her cheeks reddened ever so slightly at the image. Scowling, she banished all thoughts of Sesshomaru out of her mind and focused on breathing the fresh, crisply cold air through her lungs. The fog in her head clearing just a bit, she brought her feather down on a steep spiral, straight through a wispy cloud that looked like cotton but drenched her clothes with frosty water that chilled her bones.

Seeing a flash of white in the corner of her vision, Kagura brushed a strand of sodden black bang out of her eyes and stared. It was a messenger pigeon. A devilish smirk curled her lips. She really was bored, wasn't she, to engage in some pointless, silly activity such as what she was about to do?

She steered her ride closer and started chasing the pigeon, who decided to ignore her and stared steadfastly into the distance as it flapped. "You stupid bird," she muttered, annoyed. She drew up next to the messenger and examined it. Then, her eyes widened as she picked out a symbol of a dark blue crescent moon branded into its leg. Interest piqued, she lashed out and snatched away the bundle of blue flowers the bird was carrying. It squawked and screeched at her, but Kagura ignored it easily. She sniffed at the flowers. "The Lord of the West is sending flowers to some wench, eh?"

She glowered down at the pretty blue blossoms, a tight feeling in her chest. Swatting away the stupid bird, she frowned and raised her hand, chucking the flowers overboard. Satisfied, she watched it plummet toward the ground. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a piece of white detach itself from the blue.

_Love letter, hmm?_

She dove down on her feather and grabbed the paper out of the air, taking the flowers too for good measure. There might be some other things in there too. Settling down into a gentle coast, occasionally waving her fan to blow away the bird who seemed intent on pecking out her eyeballs, she opened the letter and began to read.

Her scarlet eyes grew wider and wider at what she read. _What the hell?_ Kagura crumpled up the paper in her fist. She shook the bundle of flowers in case other things were enclosed, but nothing fell out except a dead bug, which Kagura flung away immediately, nose scrunched up.

"Finally, something of interest," she breathed, and turned her feather around. Naraku would find this interesting.

* * *

He did. His red irises were mere slits as he read the letter, over and over again.

_Dear Inuyasha,_

_I hope this letter reaches you safely._

Naraku chuckled at that.

_I don't know how to say this. But at the village, when I ran off because I was angry at Miroku, a couple of slavers kidnapped me and sold me off at a market to- - guess who- - Sesshomaru. You're probably wanting to rip this letter to shreds now, but don't. Just hear me out. Kouga tried to rescue me, but Sesshomaru almost killed him. I barely saved him, and nearly at the cost of my life. I don't think anyone could save me from him, because he seems to be even more powerful than ever, plus he's kinda pig-headed when it comes to me. I don't want to put you in danger. I don't think he plans to kill me. He just wants to keep me around as some kind of...pet. I don't know. I don't know what to do, Inuyasha. Keep safe, and tell my mother what has happened, but please don't make her worry. And please, whatever you do,  
_

_Don't forget me,_

_Kagome _

Naraku folded up the paper carefully, brow creased in thought. "So it seems that Sesshomaru has the miko, and that is why Inuyasha and his gang have not been attacking us for such a long period of time. They've been busy looking for their lost bird."

"What are you going to do?" asked Kagura, clutching at the flowers. For split seconds at a time, she could almost believe that Sesshomaru had meant them for her, and she couldn't part with them.

"Why, I am going to pass on this letter- - and the flowers- - to Inuyasha, of course. And that will enrage him to the point where he will storm off to find his brother and attack him. The battle will be so heated, when it ends, only one inu brother will be left standing. And..." He paused, and smirked evilly. "...That is when I come in. While that victor is tired from the fight, I will defeat him so easily. And then it will be only a small step to collecting the rest of the Shikon Jewel in peace."

Kagura scowled and fingered the flowers. Her eyes flickered over to the jar where her heart was stored, and her lips tightened. "Of course."

* * *

**Ho! So, what do you think will happen? MWAHAHAHA! I must confess, though, that when I planned out this story, it went differently. The plan and the actual story was the same until after Kagome saved Kouga's life. And then my imagination kicked in, so... So now I'm improvising!  
**

**Did you guys notice the difference in my writing style? I've actually been working on a novel, which I hope to publish, and I had to change my style to make it lengthier, and I guess that reflected on this chapter! How do you like it? It's more descriptive, I think. :) Well, I eagerly await your feedback!**

**-Stardust Miko *wink***


	57. Rage

**HEY GUYS! I'm happy to announce the release of my new SesshKag, called General! Got the first chapter up, and I'm writing the 5th one! So expect some really quick updates! Check it out, you guys!**

**Loved your positive feedback! And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! Inuyasha and Naraku's confrontation! What will happen? Read on to find out! **

* * *

Inuyasha stared dully at the attacking youkai, interest clearly lacking in his gaze.

"Watch out, Inuyasha!" yelled Sango.

Just before the youkai's claws slashed across his body, Inuyasha leapt back. He held up his hand, showing the youkai his claws. "Get out of my way," he said quietly. "Do you _want_ to die?"

The youkai brushed aside his words and lunged again. It didn't seem like Inuyasha was going to do anything, so Sango let loose with her boomerang.

"Hiraikotsu!"

The bone projectile swiveled through the air and embedded itself into the youkai's back. With a roar, it disintegrated into chunks of purple and green.

Inuyasha stood in the storm of dusty youkai parts, head down. His silver hair swayed gently in the wind, but it lacked its usual rough luster. His companions rushed to his side.

"What was that?" asked Miroku. "You could have gotten killed if Sango hadn't killed that demon!"

"It's no use," said Inuyasha quietly. "There's no point in fighting anymore, is there? She's gone."

His words struck deep into their hearts, and they all stood there for a moment, the wind the only thing making a sound. Inuyasha looked up, pain in his gaze. "Look." He drew his Tetsusaiga, but nothing happened. No transformation. It remained a rusty old katana, far from the great, fur-adorned, awe-inspiring blade that it usually turned into. "I have no one to protect."

Tears sprang into Shippo's eyes. "Stop it! You're acting like she's dead!" No one had said her name for days, almost afraid to release it into the air, almost afraid that it would fly away and leave their hearts. "And besides, you're protecting me, aren't you?"

Inuyasha turned his head to look at the kitsune kit. A faint light sparked in his golden eyes, and the Tetsusaiga gave a feeble burst. An image of Tetsusaiga at its full glory was superimposed on the battered sword for half a second, and yellow light flared around the blade, but the image faded away and the light died away. "It's Kagome this sword was meant for. Without her, it's useless. _I'm_ useless. You should all just leave me. I'm just dragging you down, aren't I?"

"Don't be silly," protested Sango. "We would never leave you. Besides, she isn't dead. I would _know_ it if she was. She's out there somewhere, and we're going to get her back! Now wipe that stupid vacant look off your face before I slap it off! Standing around here moaning isn't going to help us find her! So let's all get our butts in gear and start looking again!"

Kirara mirped and rubbed her head along Inuyasha's chest, having grown into her king size form. She agreed with her mistress. "That's right," said Shippo. "She's somewhere in Japan, and that's a start, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Miroku. "You have always boasted about your superior sense of smell. Perhaps we could return to the last place her scent was found and try to trace her footsteps from there."

"How about you check the well one more time?" asked Sango. "Maybe she was badly hurt and went back to her own time, knowing the medicine from there could save her."

"Maybe." Hope brightened Inuyasha's gaze, and his slumped shoulders lifted. He sheathed his sword and patted it. "Keh, hell knows I used up a lot of my time getting you to this point," he told Tetsusaiga. "I'm not gonna throw it all away just 'cause of some stupid girl who can't follow orders."

Miroku and Sango exchanged glances. That was more like the Inuyasha they knew.

They set off at a brisk pace, and it almost seemed as if things were normal. And then, suddenly things got even more out of whack.

The ground before them erupted, giving way to a rising, white fur-cloaked form. A familiar stench greeted Inuyasha's sensitive nose. "Naraku," he snarled.

The air was filled with samiosho, making sure Miroku couldn't use his wind tunnel. Naraku smirked down at them. Well, his puppet did. But he was speaking through the doll's mouth.

"Well, well, well, Inuyasha," he purred. "Long time no see."

"What the hell do you want?" snarled the inu hanyou. He reached for his Tetsusaiga, but stopped himself just in time. It didn't work anymore, he reminded himself. "Get out of here before I blast you to hell with my Tetsusaiga!" Hopefully, Naraku wouldn't realize he was bluffing.

"Oh, I just wanted to drop in to tell you a little something." Naraku withdrew a packet of white from his robes and waved it in the air tauntingly. "But, if you're going to be so rude, I suppose I shall leave..."

Inuyasha froze as an all-too-painfully-familiar aroma assaulted his senses. He allowed himself to voice the name he had been avoiding for days. "K-Kagome?"

"What?" chorused his companions.

"What's your game, Naraku?" shouted Inuyasha. "If you have Kagome, I'm gonna hunt you down and make you wish you had- -"

"Oh, relax, Inuyasha," said Naraku silkily. "I am not your enemy here." With a swift movement, he tossed the paper to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snatched the paper out of the air and pressed it to his nose. It was really her. Hands shaking, he carefully opened what he realized was a letter. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara crowded around him, trying to see what was written. Eyes widening with every passing second, they read the letter.

At last, Inuyasha's eyes lifted from the paper and settled on Naraku. "Is this a trick?"

The evil spider hanyou shook his head. "Ah, no. The letter simply happened to fall into my hands, and I decided to pass it along to you, being the good friend that I am."

Inuyasha snorted. Rage was slowly building up from the bottom of his stomach and working its way to his heart, pounding through his veins from there. "That bastard," he whispered. "I was wondering why I hadn't seen him in so long. And _this_ was why."

"But I find this hard to believe," said Miroku slowly. "Sesshomaru-sama has never shown the slightest interest in Kagome before."

"Well, whatever the reason, that bastard's gonna get it!" Inuyasha glared at the paper.

"Perhaps this could be a fake?" offered Sango. "I mean, Miroku's right. Sesshomaru's never liked humans."

"Naw, I've seen enough of her homework and her handwriting. Plus, her scent. This is really her." Inuyasha could barely stop himself from closing his fist around the letter and crumpling it up. Painstakingly carefully, he folded it up and tucked it inside his robes. He turned back to Naraku. "Now get outta here. Because you just helped us, I'm letting you go."

Naraku laughed. "What makes you think that I am going peacefully?" He lashed out with his tentacles. "Perhaps I like it better when the miko is with Sesshomaru. Perhaps I like it when you stay out of my way!"

"Baka! You wouldn't have given us the letter if you really felt that way!" snapped Inuyasha. "Now you're really pissing me off, so you're gonna get it!" He unsheathed his Tetsusaiga, and this time blinding yellow light engulfed his view, glowing and twining around the blade. When the sparks faded away, the great Tetsusaiga was once more. Inuyasha brought down the mighty sword, a snarl set in his face.

"_Wind Scar!"_

Jagged streaks of light zigzagged towards Naraku, surrounding the puppet. It exploded, and disintegrated quickly in the glaring light. A dark laugh echoed through the air, and a wooden doll clacked to the ground. Inuyasha stomped on it, and the wood splintered, crumbling to wood under the pressure.

"Sesshomaru, you bastard, enjoy yourself while you can. I'm coming for you!"

* * *

**Possibly the longest chapter I have written for this story...Man, I just poured this chapter out! Felt awesome, brah! Okay, sorry about the no Sessh-Kag interaction, but this was a pretty long chapter, neh? So, until next time, amigoes! **

**Adieu! Oh, and you lurkers, reading this story and now reviewing... *wags finger disapprovingly* I want to hear how you feel, all right?**


	58. Deep Stuff

**Surprised I'm back so soon? Aw well, I have this math competition coming up tomorrow... So I was like, YOLO! Anyways, wish me luck...? Sorry, guys, but this chapter's gonna be a little short! But I promise, it's VERY important to the plot! This is some seriously deep stuff, right here.**

**Oh, and...**

**Dear Kanameslover89,**

**I'd just like to give you a shout-out! I loved all of your reviews! they were critical, yet not flame-out nasty. That's what I'm looking for! And yes, I will fix my mistakes immediately... And yeah, I probably DID go a little too far with Sesshy...I'm gonna go fix and replace that chappy right now! Thanks so much! Oh, and good luck with your new fic! I'm glad I gave you an idea! Tell me when it's published, I'll go see it!  
**

* * *

The sun shone on Sesshomaru's face, casting dramatic shadows on his chiseled features. It combed through his mercury silver locks, giving them an unearthly, moonbright gleam. It struck deep into his honeycomb eyes, lighting them up with highlights of gold and amber.

Despite the warmth enveloping his body as he soared among the birds, Sesshomaru only felt pain and loneliness. Despite the brightness to his irises, despite the dominating aura radiating out from the taiyoukai's form, there was a sorrowfulness in his gaze that revealed his inner turmoil.

He remembered her humor. He remembered her loud, unbridled words, speaking her true opinions and feelings, not what she thought he would want to hear. He remembered her laughter, filling his halls with the sweet sounds of her mirth. He remembered her unwillingness to submit, her unbending pride. He remembered the hatred in her glare, the scorn in her words, all for him.

He remembered the fire in her eyes dying out, replaced by the dull nothingness of submission and fear. The submission and fear he had beaten into her. He remembered how he had broken her spirit, vanquished the smiles from her lips and the brightness from her soul.

He remembered chaining her to will, and he regretted it. He regretted making her another of his servants, another doll with no mind of her own.

He remembered kneeling by her bed, praying for her, silently begging for her to survive. To live to grace him with her smile once more.

The miko. His miko. His stubborn, defiant, valiant little miko. The bird he had managed to cage behind the bars of cruelty and pain. Would she ever sing for him again?

Sesshomaru shut his eyes. To hear her joy, to see the light in her eyes, to hear his name spoken willingly by her mouth, unstained with pain. He didn't want to be her master. He didn't want to be her owner. He wanted to be her companion, a friend. A confidant. He wanted her trust.

Deeply immersed in his thoughts, Sesshomaru almost missed the forest passing below him. Barely starting the descent in time, he dived towards the tree tops, intensifying the youki orb around him. He blazed through the foliage, not a single leaf nor twig touching his attire. He landed softly. It was a whole other world down here beneath the branches. Soft sunlight, filtered green and gold by the leaves, dappled the ground. Sesshomaru walked through the grove like a ghost, making the barest sound. His booted feet padded softly on the soil, stepping deftly among the twining roots. At last he stopped before a tree that was quite unremarkable.

The taiyoukai stared at the tree and nodded curtly. "Bokuseno."

A face appeared in the bark, twisting into existence from the ancient wood. It stared at Sesshomaru a little warily. "Lord Sesshomaru. What brings you to my forest?"

"I seek your wisdom and counsel, old one," admitted Sesshomaru. He glared at the tree youkai, daring him to mock the taiyoukai.

Wisely, Bokuseno didn't say anything. He didn't have a death wish, after all. "Tell me the story."

And so the minutes ticked by as Sesshomaru told the old tree about the miko and how their relationship had progressed- -or regressed.

When he had finished, Bokuseno stared dreamily off into the distance. So he remained till Sesshomaru snapped, "Bokuseno, I trust you have been listening to me? That you have heard a word of what I have just said?"

"Of course." The tree said, fixing the dog demon with a reproachful stare. "So what is it you wish to hear counsel about?"

Sesshomaru felt a lump form in his throat. Very deliberately avoiding eye contact, he said quietly, "I want her trust. I want her to look at me without fear in her eyes. She...she formerly traveled with Inuyasha, and during our battles, she would always offer up her powers for his sake. Always rush to his side, to his defense. And I know for a fact that Inuyasha has hurt her over and over again, toyed with her heart. In fact, when they first met, he tried to kill her. She was fiercely loyal to the one who caused her so much heartache. I would never play with her so. I would protect her from all harm. I want her loyalty. I want her faith. I want her...at my side, forever."

Bokuseno hummed with surprise. What a mysterious, intriguing woman this miko must be, to provoke such emotions, and such an amount of them, from the stoic taiyoukai well known to be emotionless.

"The best advice I could give you, my lord, is this," he said with a slowness that fitted his tree youkai blood heritage. He closed his eyes, and he seemed to be lit up from inside with the light of his wisdom. "If you want her trust, then you will have to give her your trust first. If you want her loyalty, you must show her your loyalty to her first. If you want her faith, then entrust her with your faith first." There he paused, and a ghost of a smile flickered on his lips.

"And if you want her love, you will have to touch her heart with your love first."

* * *

**Hmm...What do you think, guys? I think I've surpassed myself! I mean, all that emotional humbo...it just poured out of me. Ahhh, man, I think Sesshomaru's finally starting to wake up! And Bokuseno...he's deep, isn't he?Nice ending to the chapter, if I say so myself. Dun-dun-dun-dunnnnnnn!  
**

**Oh, and please please PLEASE check out my General fanfic?  
**

**-Stardust Miko**


	59. Choose

Bare feet pounded on the rough stone, carrying their owner swiftly across the rocky terrain. Brown fur flashed by in a blur, and steel blue eyes glinted for half a moment, caught in the moonlight.

Kouga pushed himself on further. He knew that he was nearing the end of his stamina and energy, but he _had_ to get to the mutt before his legs gave out. He had to take word of his woman to that filthy half-breed, and he wasn't happy about it. But he knew that the mutt probably stood the best chance against the Lord of the West. Fortunately for the wolf prince's health. _Unfortunately_ for the wolf prince's ego.

The Lord of the East leapt with deceptive ease over a deep crevice. His landing was wobbly, and he fell to one knee, panting. Wolf he may be, mountains of stamina he may have as a wolf youkai, but he had been running almost nonstop for days. Kouga simply couldn't go any further. Maybe he would rest a bit... He could hear a stream trickling about a mile away. He could fish.

In a flash, he was crouched at the water's edge. The wolf youkai did an excellent impersonation of a stone statue, eyes unblinking. And then his hand lashed out and in a twinkling of sparkling water, two slivers of the bright slivers arced into the dark, illuminated by the starlight.

With a grin, Kouga snatched them from the air and sank his fangs into them, not bothering to cook them. The pale flesh was salty, almost too salty for the more musky meat-eater, but he downed it. It would carry him on light feet to that filthy mutt.

He polished off the second fish, swallowing every bit of flesh and gut. Grimacing, he got up again. He set off along the gray rocks, energy restored. So intent on his path was he that he almost ran straight into one of his comrades.

"Kouga! I've been looking for you _everywhere!_" panted Ginta.

Hakkaku bent his head down, putting his hands on his knees. He was breathing hard. "Guess what? Ayame wants an alliance with our tribe."

Kouga flinched. "A-Ayame?"

Ginta nodded. "Now that you're the Lord of the East, our Tribe has more power, but hers is still greater in numbers. Plus, they know a bit of magic. They could be dangerous to us if they weren't on our side."

Kouga blinked. "Isn't there any way out of this?" He had known something of this sort would happen. Lords and ladies always married for power, didn't they?

Hakkaku cast him a sympathetic glance. "I don't think so, boss."

"At least go talk to her," added Ginta. "Maybe you can back out of it, or postpone it at least."

"Yeah, maybe. But listen, I've got something to do. So maybe later. Tell her to wait a couple days..."

"That's the thing, Kouga," said Hakkaku, looking up. "Ayame's threatened us with rebellion. She's got control over a lot of the minor tribes, the ones of eagle, bear, and ram. Together, united, rebelling against the Eastern throne..." He trailed off meaningfully.

Kouga snarled. "What is wrong with her? I have something to do!" He slammed his fist into the rock, leaving a crater that his minions eyed fearfully. What would it be? He loved Kagome. She was his woman. On the otherhand, his pack was depending on him...

* * *

Kagome walked slowly through the trees. She trailed a hand along the bark, feeling the roughness of it against her palm. Bowing her head, she sighed. Rin looked at her.

"Lady Kagome, what's wrong?"

The miko gazed at her young companion. "Er, nothing, Rin. Just... Um, do you know where we are?"

Rin cocked her head. "Where we are? In Lord Sesshomaru's castle."

"Yes, but _where_ where? Like, eastern Japan, western- -"

"Rin doesn't know," said the little girl solemnly. "But she does know that we're in the clouds."

Kagome jerked to a stop. "Say what now?"

Rin repeated, "We're in the clouds."

Her stomach lurched. "Say that again."

Rin frowned. "We're in the clouds, Lady Kagome."

Kagome turned around and wildly looked at her surroundings. Blue sky, trees. "What are you talking about?"

Rin was getting worried. "Lord Sesshomaru's castle and his castle grounds are in the sky."

_No. No. No. _This couldn't be real. Kagome stared at the ground. It was firm beneath her feet. Surely not? That night, when she had fled, she had run for miles... But then again, a Lord with power like _Sesshomaru's_ would have large grounds...

"Rin, please take me to the edge of the lands. I'd like to see this for myself."

She hestitated. "But Lady Kagome, Rin is not supposed to go to the edge."

"Take me there, please."

Rin was uncertain. She didn't want to disobey her lord, but the nice lady was sad. "Okay..."

They walked through the grounds, and there were a lot of those. They seemed to stretch forever. At last, though, Rin led Kagome through one last clump of trees. "Careful," the little girl cautioned.

Kagome didn't hear her as, as if in a daze, she walked forward. The dirt changed slowly to stone beneath her feet. And abruptly, it ended. It was a cliff. No, not a cliff. This castle wasn't connected to the ground in any way. There was nothing but a layer of cloud and youki supporting the immense castle grounds. It was floating in midair, in the clouds.

Bitterness surged up in Kagome as she sank to her knees. This truly was the perfect prison for a bird who couldn't fly. Suspended high up in the sky, there was no hope for her.

None at all.

* * *

Kagome remained there for hours, just sitting there, staring at the sky. After a while, Rin left quietly, sensing that she needed time alone. Kagome didn't even notice. At some point, a thought occurred to her as she watched the sunset, glorious as it washed the fluffy clouds in its fiery colors. She could finish this. She could end it all. Just a couple steps forward, a plunge, then there would be nothing. Blissful blankness. Just a void of no feeling, no memories, no pain.

She rose to her feet. Slowly, she walked forward, letting her toes peek out over the rim of the land. If only she were to lean forward a little, close her eyes, and let the wind steal her away...

* * *

Sesshomaru landed with a gentle thud in his gardens. Silver hair swayed as he lifted his head, searching out the scent of the miko. His brow furrowed as he realized that her aroma was stale. She hadn't been here for hours. Had she run again? No, surely she hadn't...

But then, he didn't know what she would or wouldn't do.

A frown marring his perfect features, he set off in search of his miko. As he turned the corner, he ran into Rin, sitting desolately alone on a flowerbed. "Rin," he said, puzzled. "Where is the miko?"

Rin looked up. "Lady Kagome is very sad," she said simply. "She wanted to see the edge of the ground. She sat there for a really long time. Rin came back so she could be alone."

His mind was working agonizingly slowly, as if through honey. And like a lightning bolt jagging down through tumults of rain, a terrible thought struck Sesshomaru, widening his golden eyes, clenching his fists. No! She couldn't have...!

No!

* * *

**Hahaha! Cliffhanger! Woo-hoo! Well, what did you think? What d'you reckon will happen? I dare you to review me, guessing what happens next! :)Oh, and the part with Kouga is more important than you might think. :)  
**


	60. Speechless

**I know I left you guys with a cliffie... So not very many words! The show must go on!**

* * *

Kagome considered the choices, laid out before her. She could take a step forward and lose herself in her freedom, or step backward and return to her cage. She knew what the easy option was. To fly the nest. But...

She closed her eyes, and images flashed in her head. Her arrow, soaring through the sky, lit with an aura of reiki.

The jewel shattering into little pieces.

Hunting for the jewel shards with Inuyasha.

Meeting new friends. Battling Naraku.

'Sitting' Inuyasha.

Traveling through the well.

Ramen noodles.

Could her friends finish their long journey without her? Who would see the jewel shards? _Oh, of course_, Kagome thought bitterly. _Kikyo. How could I forget her?_ She slumped down. Maybe she really should take the leap... They didn't need her. Who did? Inuyasha's words echoed in her mind.

_"You're useless."_

_"You're just a human. What can you do?"_

His actions. Sneaking off to see Kikyo, never mind _her_ feelings. They probably had replaced Kagome with Kikyo already. A sob broke through the wall of ice she had built up within herself. Did no one need her? Was she just a useless human girl? Sango, at least, could fight. Kagome had her arrows, her reiki, but then Kikyo would always be stronger than her... If Kikyo or Sango were in her place, they would have been free by now. Kagome really was useless.

A tear slipped from one eye to spill on the dirt, watering the soil with sorrow.

But then Shippo's face surfaced from her memories. Sweet Shippo. Who would be a mother to him? Sango was nice, but she wasn't mother material, at least not yet. She had the heart of a sister, devoted to saving her brother from the darkness. Kikyo... Kagome laughed at the thought of Kikyo mothering Shippo. No, she could not leave Shippo... Besides, who would 'sit' Inuyasha when he bullied the little fox kit?

No. She had been the one to break the jewel. She had to fix the wrong. She still had her duty. Caged or not, she would finish the jewel hunt. She would defeat Naraku, once and for all.

Kagome stood up. She didn't know for how long she would stay in this castle in the clouds, but she wouldn't let her imprisonment stop her from her mission. She stared at the sky. It was dusk, and there were lovely shades of blue, indigo, and violet creeping into the sunset-scarlet sky. The sun had finally submerged itself behind the clouds.

She would fight on.

* * *

Sesshomaru had never flown so fast.

His youki orb blazed through the trees, heedless of the destruction it laid behind it. Tree trunks crashed to the ground, and he didn't care. He was following the scent trail Rin and Kagome had made.

Was he too late? Would he get there only to see the crumpled remains of her body far below?

He was getting close to his destination. Afraid of what he might find, he slowed down, reassuming his human form. He emerged from the treeline silent as a shadow of a shadow. Sesshomaru saw her. She stood on the very edge of the land, facing the dying sunset. She was lit up around her outline, a silhouette of ginger light about her. He stared at her.

There were so many things going through his mind. So many feelings, so unfamiliar to him. They tore at his heart. "Kagome." Her name slipped from his lips. It sounded so pure, he felt ashamed for uttering it.

* * *

"Kagome."

She spun around. The baritone voice she knew so well. It belonged to the figure standing just out of the treeline. He struck a majestic figure. The breeze toyed with his hair, setting it swaying and rippling like silver water. She stared into his eyes. There was such a strange look in his face. It was almost pained. And there were some emotions in there that were pretty confusing, because she would never think _him_ to show those.

Regret.

Remorse.

Repentance.

No, she had to be wrong. There was no way he could be feeling those things.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared at her. There was confusion and an undercurrent of fear in her eyes. Why? He stretched out a hand to her, wanting to hold her, to comfort her.

* * *

Kagome flinched as he reached out for her. Fear rushed up inside her. What did she do wrong this time? How would he punish her this time?

Almost involuntarily, she took a step backward.

Into thin air.

And plummeted down, down, down.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched in horror as the miko lost her footing and fell from the clouds.

_No!_

Moving faster than he could ever have guessed, he hurled himself over the edge. Her form was already far below. He angled himself so that his path would collide with the miko's, and so that he would fall faster.

The wind whistled past his ears as he fell. He was getting closer. And then his chest slammed into hers, and he wrapped his arms around her securely. She was trembling, her nose pressed into his neck. Sesshomaru shivered, but it wasn't from the cold.

Now that he had her safe in his arms, he slowed down his descent, forming his youki orb around him. He slowed completely to a halt, then began to ascend. When he reached the land again, he set foot gently down on the soil but didn't release his prize. He didn't think that he could; his arms were locked around her rigidly.

Unfamiliar emotions churning inside him, Sesshomaru breathed in Kagome's scent, the aroma soothing his wildly beating heart. "Don't," he whispered. "Kagome, don't ever do that to me again."

Kagome was speechless.

* * *

**Hahaha! How did you guys like THAT? Mwahahahaha! I love this story! Too bad it's coming to a close... Bleh! I'll be sorry to see it go. Anyhoo, you guys know the drill!  
**

**Can I just say, "Cat4789, you're amazing"? She guessed what would happen in this chapter! I've got a reward of some sort for her! She'll get the chance to star as an OC in one of Caged Miko's chapters! You nailed it, lady! Can you send me a PM about the OC thing as soon as you see this chapter? I don't want you to find out that you've guessed what happens before you read it, because I want it to be a surprise!**


	61. I Guess We Have a Deal

Kagome was still in a dazed stupor when Sesshomaru finally set her down on his immaculate lawn. What the hell? Sesshomaru was acting so weird. What was that stuff about 'not ever doing that to him again'? Had he actually been worried for her? No, he couldn't have been. He was probably just really possessive of his pet. Yes, that must be it. What a way to get her hopes up.

But before she had fallen, she could have sworn that there was emotion in his eyes. And even now, as he carried her back to the castle (still not letting go of her), he was trembling slightly. But his embrace didn't seem like a dog's, with its toy. It felt more protective than possessive. Bah, what was she thinking? Sesshomaru, protective of her? Hah! She snorted.

"Lady Kagome!"

Rin came rushing up to her. The litle girl's face was filled with happiness. She had been worried for the lady's safety, but if Lord Sesshomaru was with her, she had to be alright. "Rin was worried for you!"

"Why ever so?" laughed Kagome, knowing perfectly well the reason why. "Don't worry, Rin. I'm perfectly fine."

Rin looked into her eyes. The true blue irises were not shadowed by overwhelming sadness as before. "Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm."

"Kagome."

Kagome turned slowly. No way the mighty oh-so-great lord had just addressed her by name. "Lord Sesshomaru," she said stiffly.

"Are there no thanks?" Sesshomaru was slightly peeved. He had been waiting for her to thank him for saving her life for the entire time back, and yet she had said not a word.

"For what?" Kagome asked cheekily, knowing that he wouldn't dare specify the reason in front of Rin, not wanting to worry her. He could hardly say, 'Oh, Rin, Kagome just decided to pitch herself over a cliff. I barely saved her.' That would send the girl into hysterics.

Sure enough, discomfort surfaced in his citrine eyes. "You know."

That she did. "But there is no reason for me to thank you. You drove me to it, my lord." And it was true. She would not have fallen had it not been for his sudden appearance. But then again, he _had_ saved her... "But thanks anyways."

"You're welcome," he said back, just as stiff as she. He cursed himself. He had been wrong to build such painful ties with the miko, and now he was paying the price. He turned on his heel and walked away with as much dignity as he could muster.

-oOo-

Sesshomaru fingered the little glass globe. It held all of the miko's powers, he knew. He shifted uneasily on the silk cushion. The right thing to do would be to return it to its rightful owner. He made to stand up, fully intending to do just that, but he stopped himself.

He couldn't bring himself to do it. Not now, not when their relationship was so strenuous. No, if he opened the door to her cage, the bird would fly the nest.

-oOo-

Kagome sat under the tree, making a crown of daisies. She twisted three strands of grass together and smiled. It would look so pretty on Rin. She picked up a daisy so that she could weave it into the crown, but a shadow fell across her lap. A tall one. And coldness pervaded the sunny meadow. She kept her eyes on her work, refusing to look up. What did he want now? Some days had passed since the whole cliff incident, and he had stayed fairly out of her way, and her likewise.

"Kagome," Sesshomaru began. Damn, his hands were getting sweaty! They never sweated! What was the miko doing to him? "Kagome, look at me."

She looked up reluctantly, but fixed her eyes on one of the spikes on his armor.

"At my eyes."

Scowling, she obeyed, and Sesshomaru felt a twinge in his chest at the look of hatred in her stormy eyes. "What do you want, Sesshomaru-_sama_?"

He gritted his teeth. Why couldn't she see that he wanted no more animosity between them? Why was she so blind to his striving? "I thought that you might want this, to keep away the boredom." He dropped a bow in her lap, with a quiver of arrows.

Kagome stared at him in disbelief. Who was he and what had he done with Sesshomaru? The Sesshomaru _she_ knew would _never _hand her a weapon. "Is this a joke?"

"This Sesshomaru does not joke."

Kagome picked up the bow, noting the fine quality of the wood and string. "Why are you giving this to me? Don't you know I'd use it against you?" She decided to let him know, because he was a Taiyoukai after all. He would have thought of everything. "Do the arrows have suction cups at the ends or something? Are they not properly fixed with feathers?"

"There is no problem with them," Sesshomaru said. "Nor with the state of my mind, as you are doubtless thinking."

_He did not just say that. _Since when did Sesshomaru make such wry comments?

"Thanks, I guess, Sesshomaru-sama," she said.

"You may have them and use them on one condition."

She should have known. "What is it?" she ground out. And here she was, thinking that maybe, _just maybe_, he could have changed.

"You will hereby address me as simply Sesshomaru."

Kagome gaped at him. "Wait, what? After all the trouble that you went through to make me call you -_sama? _You really are nuts." Maybe she shouldn't have said that. Now he was going to hit her for sure. But he didn't.

"Do we have a deal, Kagome?"

Kagome squinted at him. "Have you been eating any mushrooms lately?"

"Is it a deal or not?"

"And what's with you calling me 'Kagome' instead of 'miko this,' 'miko that'?"

"That is my own concern. Deal or no deal?"

Her fingers curled tightly around the bow. "Deal, I guess... _Sesshomaru_."

* * *

**How do you like that? Well, you have to admit, there is no way he'd basically sign Kagome's freedom warrant. Anyhoo, the next chapter _will_ have the OC I promised! I'm just having a hard time trying to fit in the scene. Well, there you have it folks, Ch 61 of Caged Miko!**


	62. A Gift

**I dunno guys. It gets harder and harder to write this story. I think it's because Caged Miko is meant to be an SSS story: Short, Snappy, and Sweet (and occassionally sad). Long chapters don't fit. Now, General, that's my crowning achievement! I average about 2,000 words per chapter with that monster! It rolls off effortlessly. **

**Hnn... (i'm trying to be like sesshy) This Stardust Miko, taking this into evidence, concludes that Caged Miko must end! Soon! (coming out of character) Which is super sad, because I wanted this fic to have 100 chappies exactly. Well, let's see how it goes...**

**I honestly have no idea how this story should progress. If you guys have any recommendations or ideas, _please_ tell me! So many people like this story, and so do I! Plus I really wanna reach the 100-chappie goal! DX**

* * *

Kagome drew back the arrow, matching it up to the target. She had never shot with such a fine bow. It had taken her less than a day to master it. The arrow flew just the way she wanted it to, responding perfectly to her wishes. Her old red bow was fine, just unreliable. Sometimes she had to direct it with her reiki to its target. This bow was a true weapon. It had probably cost Sesshomaru a fortune. In the Feudal Era, weapons this fine were probably as rare as advanced medicine.

She released the string, and the arrow sang through the air, impaling itself right in the bull's eye. "This is a really great bow," she said out loud, beaming. If she had had it with her during her jewel-hunting days, she would have been so much more useful. But she _would_ rejoin her jewel-hunting party.

Sesshomaru watched his miko's shooting. She was a fine marksman. Or markswoman. Whatever. Wait. Had he just thought _whatever? _The miko's habits were rubbing off on him. Next thing you knew, he'd be running around in a miniskirt screaming for Inuyasha to save him.

_No_, he chided himself. That was the Kagome of the past. She didn't do that anymore. She was more hardened to the world now, more jaded. His mood darkened as he thought, _Because of me. _

Shaking his head, Sesshomaru walked away.

* * *

Sesshomaru landed perfectly on the imperfectly shaven grass. Would she still be here? Rumor had it she changed her den's location often. But no, she had to be here. He had visited her only several days before. Youkai or not, there was no way she could have move her entire workshop in that short an amount of time.

He approached the seemingly blank rock wall. "Akane, I must speak with you."

A voice echoed in the canyon, coming from nowhere and everywhere. "Again, so soon after the last visit?" There was a slight pout to her words.

"Yes," he said. "I need your expertise."

"Oh, fine," relented the voice. "You may enter, Lord Sesshomaru."

The rock wall in front of him rippled, and slowly, a hole formed in the reddish orange stone. "Well, hurry up!" urged the disembodied voice.

Sesshomaru entered the workshop. Fire spat and sizzled in pits carved into the floor. From the dark red shadows a slight figure emerged, large green eyes glowing. Her long brown braid curled around her shoulder, brushing against her waist. "What brings you to my humble abode so soon again, my lord?"

"I require your services once again." He set down a sack on the floor.

Akane tipped her head to the side. "This can't be..." She crept forward with feline grace and opened the sack tentatively. She reached in a paw and drew out a slab of silver. She shot an inquisitive glance at the taiyoukai, who motioned for her to continue.

Muttering under her breath, the cat youkai drew out a small pouch. She opened it and took out a pebble that was colored a brilliant blue. Her eyes shot up. The stones in the bag were the same color as the crescent moon on his brow. She took out another pouch. Stones that looked like someone had taken the embers straight out of a fire and then coated them with an ultra-thin layer of crystal. They resembled his eyes so well that she glanced up to see whether someone had gouged out his eyes and cut out the irises for these stones.

"Lord Sesshomaru..." she said slowly.

"Continue," he said, a touch of impatience in his voice.

Shaking her head, Akane continued to draw out items from the sack. A tuft of silky fur colored a bright silver that left no doubts about its donor, a crystal vial filled with green liquid, and... "No," she whispered reverently. Slowly, she held up a fang. It was as long as her forearm. "My lord..."

"You know what to do, Akane," said Sesshomaru.

The neko youkai blinked. "Is there a special someone I should know about, Lord Sesshomaru? The rumors do seem to point toward a certain- -"

"That is my business and my business alone," said Sesshomaru, cutting off her words. "Oh, and..." He reached into his robe and drew out a tiny globe of pink glass. He tossed it at the demoness, who caught it delicately.

"With all due respect, my lord, are you mad?" hissed the petite demoness. "Do you know what this is?"

"I know perfectly well what it is," retorted Sesshomaru. "I expect it to be done within a moon cycle, do you understand, smith?"

"That bow alone took me half a moon cycle to forge!" protested Akane. "This will take me at least three cycles!"

"Two," allowed Sesshomaru. "I will be back when the leaves blush, cat."

"Alright then, at least tell me who it's for!" wheedled Akane. Her eyes gleamed at the anticipation of a piece of juicy gossip.

"No. Farewell, Akane. I will see you soon." Sesshomaru emerged from the cave, taking big, grateful heaves of the fresh air. He had two moon cycles, at least, to win her over. Could he do it?

_There is nothing I cannot do_, sniffed the great Lord of the West. He couldn't wait for the day when _it_ would be ready. But would she be ready by then? _She will be ready when she is,_ he thought. _As always._

* * *

**_Oooooh, Sesshomaru! _I wonder what he's making! So, Akane was Cats4789's OC! I really enjoyed bringing her to life! Hope you liked this chapter, everyone! And don't forget to help me out of writer's block!**


	63. Eavesdropper

**Thanks, Hugabouv, for suggesting that I should reread the first few chapters. I did. In fact I reread the entire thing. And I have to say, I'm ashamed of myself. The first 20-30 chapters are so crappy I can't believe you guys for actually following through with me. I'm so sorry, guys, I didn't realize how awful my writing was. Hopefully I'm better now :( You guys are so good to me!**

* * *

Kagome let go of the arrow and watched in satisfaction as it intercepted the ball in midair and pinned it to a tree.

"Nice!" called Tamashi, picking up another ball and launching it into the air.

Kagome grinned and answered with another shot. A flash of dark brown, and the bright red ball slammed into a tree trunk with an arrow pierced dead center. She loved her bow and arrows. She might even have to thank Sesshomaru.

"Is that the last ball?"

"No!" Another ball, another chocolate streak, another red ball pinned to a tree. "This is!"

Kagome lowered her bow and stretched. "Thanks so much, Tamashi, for agreeing to help me train."

"Any time," replied the inuyoukai samurai. "It's my pleasure, really. I love seeing you improve."

"Thanks!" said Kagome, smiling brightly.

"I'm thinking we can move on to you pinning the balls to a target on a tree."

"That'll be so much harder," she complained half-heartedly. "What say we stop for a break?"

The guard dipped her head. "Sure."

The two women removed the balls and arrows from the trees and sat down in the shade of an obliging oak. They settled down, Kagome setting down her bow and quiver carefully, Tamashi dropping the gathered balls into a crate.

Sesshomaru hadn't shown his face around the castle for a couple days. What could he be doing?

Whatever the reason, Kagome was glad for his absence. She didn't really know how to act around him. He had been behaving rather oddly. He wasn't so much a of a prick, and he had given her the weapons.

_Why?_

She intended to use the bow to aid in her escape, which would take place as soon as possible. If only he would give her her reiki back, then she could _really_ put them to good use. She's purify his butt and laugh at his ashes.

"Hey, Tamashi, who do you like?" asked Kagome absently.

The demoness started. What kind of question was this? Did the miko mean in a friend way? Or romantic way? She asked for clarification.

"Like, is there a guy that you have a crush on or something?"

_Crush?_ "Do you mean love?"

"Um, yeah."

Tamashi paused to contemplate her life. _Was_ there a 'guy' that she had a 'crush' on? "My career does not allow for any romantic relationships," said the guard. As a female samurai (which was very rare), most of her life was consumed with battle, not lovemaking. That was generally left to the concubines.

"That's so sad," remarked Kagome. "No matter who you are, you should have someone to love."

Tamashi No Uta tipped her head to the side, braided ponytail swinging. Hazel eyes glinted inquisitively. "Do you?"

Kagome faltered. "I... Er... I- I guess you could say that... I mean, I _like_ the guy, but I don't think he likes me in that kind of way."

Unrequited love. Tamashi had seen it all as a guard in the royal court.

"Are you sure? Sometimes, males are the ones who try to be coy."

The miko laughed a little bitterly. "Oh, I'm sure. He's so head-over-heels in love with _her_ that he'd go to hell with her."

Tamashi raised an eyebrow. That was a bit much. "Is he aware of your affections for him?"

Kagome frowned. "I dunno. Probably. I don't really see how anyone could miss it, but he's quite thick-skulled. Guys can be that way when it comes to love."

The inuyoukai smirked. "Indeed." Yes, she _had_ seen it all. Demonesses tripping over themselves to attract other demons, only for their intentions to be completely mistaken.

"There are some other guys, though." Kagome fiddled with a piece of grass. "But I'm not really interested in them."

Tamashi nodded. Several soldiers _had _tried to flirt with her, but she hadn't cared for any of them. She could relate.

"So yeah, that's my pathetic little love life," Kagome summed up. "The one guy I like in that way likes someone else, and the guys who _do_ like me, I don't like." _And the painful thing is, the 'she' that the guy I like likes is basically **me.**_

"I'm sure there are men out there who will be attracted to you, and that you will be attracted to," comforted the guard. "There are many stars in the sky, Kagome. Many fish in the sea."

"I don't know. I'm a pretty average girl, aren't I? Where I come from, I'm pretty much the dunce of my village, and here, people don't accept me for my race, clothing, companions, or whatnot."

Tamashi rested her chin on her hand. "What kind of man would be your ideal suitor? Would he have to be human?" She tried to keep her voice casual.

"I don't really care about race," said Kagome. "The guys who like me are youkai and human, and the guy I like is hanyou. But he'd have to be nice, loyal, faithful, caring..." Here, her voice wavered a little. "And he'd have to be able to look at me and see _me_, Kagome Higurashi, not... someone else."

The dog demoness narrowed her eyes. She wasn't stupid. She could guess who her charge loved, especially after the hanyou comment. But he'd have to be truly foolish to forsake such a devoted woman.

"I see," she said. "_My _idea of an ideal mate would have to be strong and able to defend himself, both physically and mentally; strong-bodied and strong-willed. He'd have to accept me for being a warrior, and not force me to be the stereotypical woman. He would have to be faithful, with no eyes for another woman. He must accept me as an equal."

Kagome smiled. Her friend was truly a warrior. She stood up, gripping her bow. She slung the quiver over her shoulder. "Come on, enough love talk. We should train some more. What were you saying about me having to shoot the balls to a target?"

The training commenced. Kagome remained blissfully unaware of the figure in the trees who had been listening in on their conversation. Tamashi No Uta's eyes darted toward a particularly magnificent cedar tree.

_I hope you heard what she said about her ideal suitor,_ thought the female warrior.

He had.

* * *

**Hahaha! How'd you guys like that? A little girl talk! And there could only be one guy who was eavesdropping! But yeah... I'm still stuck in writer's block, but I think I'm vaguely groping for an idea.**


	64. Outpour

_...He'd have to be nice, loyal, faithful, caring...And he'd have to be able to look at me and see me, Kagome Higurashi, not... someone else._

Her words echoed in his head as Sesshomaru stared out the window. His idiot brother had messed up, and he had lost his chance with the miko. And now it was _his_ turn. But had he ruined it already?

He was loyal. He was faithful. He was caring. He could look at her and see her as _her_, not someone else, whatever that meant. But what did she mean by _nice? _Gentle caresses, soft words? Well, then he was screwed, to borrow one of the miko's phrases. He had struck her, he had uttered harsh words to her. But was he out of the running for good? Couldn't he repair their relationship?

Dammit, why couldn't they just start over? No, why had he treated her like that? If only he had appreciated her value from the beginning, he wouldn't be in this deep hole that he had dug for himself.

A knock on his study doors distracted him from his thoughts, and Sesshomaru growled out a "Enter."

Tamashi no Uta slipped through the doors. Her face was the very picture of solemnity as she gazed at her liege lord. "My lord, I trust you were listening in on our conversation?"

He nodded curtly.

She blinked calmly. "Then you should know how to begin fixing your relationship with Kagome."

His defenses crumbled, the relentless tides of emotions having done their work over the course of days and days. "How?" Sesshomaru ground out, his fingers raking through his hair. "I don't understand! Why can she not move on from the past? I was under the impression that she forgave and forgot quite easily with that hanyou, but when it comes to me, she bears grudges with a stubbornness that matches his!"

He glared at the guard. "Tell me! Why is this so? Why is it that she hates me so? I have tried to mend our relationship, but she casts aside my endeavors with scorn!" At that moment, he hated himself for being so weak, so emotional.

Tamashi no Uta did not react outwardly to his outburst, although inwardly she was quite surprised. She had never seen her lord in such a state. Keeping her voice calm, she said, "My lord, the deeper the injury, the longer it takes to heal. You have dealt her a grievous wound. You cannot expect her to view you with warmth so soon."

"Then how? How? What must I do to gain her trust?" He tried to get himself under control, but heat was rushing to his face, and his head was pounding. His heart was twisting painfully as he poured out its secrets to his guard. "Tell me, I command you!"

She viewed him coolly. "Still you are bound by the chains of your insensitivity and ignorance, my lord. Kagome has a delicate, pure soul, and you have damaged her spirit to such an extent that she cannot simply forgive you so easily. Must I list your wrongs?"

He glared at her, daring her to speaking further. She was in danger of losing her head.

Tamashi took that as an order to continue. "You have taken her as your slave. True, you did not enslave her, but you still kept her in that station when you refused to release her. You took away her humanity by collaring her, and took away her confidence in being able to protect herself when you confiscated her powers. You treated her poorly, as an inferior being. You tortured her, mentally, physically, _and _spiritually. You broke her. And how, you believe you can redeem yourself with some pretty gifts? What Kagome needs is gifts from the heart, not gifts from your money bag."

Sesshomaru hated to admit it, but every single word his guard uttered was true. Deafening silence ensued in the study, amber eyes cast down, hazel eyes looking on steadily.

"You are dismissed."

Tamashi No Uta bowed and exited the room, leaving the Lord of the West alone to his thoughts.

* * *

**I'm gonna have to end it here, guys. I'm exhausted. I walked off my original plot map chapters ago, and just recently managed to write down a new one, so my updating will be erratic. I hope you guys enjoyed my momentary weekly updating schedule (did you notice?) while it lasted. So what did you think? That was some _serious _emotional humbo-jumbo right there. Hehehe. Well, you know the best way to cheer me up, guys.**

**This will be the last 1,000-1,500 word length chapter for quite a while. After this one, I will shift back to the original SSS chapter lines. Sorry, but really, I never meant for these chapters to get so long in the first place.**

**Oh, and by the way, I've posted a new story called A Petal in Murky Waters. It's about how Sesshomaru is "Cursed to bear the guise of a human for refusing to take a mate, Sesshomaru is sent away to live in a human village, where he meets a girl who lives in the gutters, cast away by her kind. The haughty prince lord is disgusted by the filth, accustomed to the luxuries of his palace, but he just may have found a petal of purity in the murky waters of humanity in Kagome Higurashi." Please read, guys!**

***edit* And I have yet _another_ fic called Blue-Eyed Songbird. Just the _basest_, most _simplest _idea is based on Helen of Troy. "****Kagome of the Higurashi Clan, reputed for her unrivaled beauty, is betrothed to Prince Kouga of the East for political purposes. Refusing to surrender the most beautiful woman in all the lands, Lord Sesshomaru of the West steals Kagome on the eve of the wedding, setting off a huge war."**

**It's gonna be a fun ride, you guys! I have four stories up and running! Caged Miko, General, Petal in Murky Waters, and Blue-Eyed Songbird! Check 'em all out, guys, if you like this fic!**


	65. Right in the Face

**As much as I like reviews, guys, can you do 'em in English? Like I've gotten a number of Spanish ones over the course of Caged Miko. I mean, I had to type it into Google Translate, which is a pretty crappy engine. So many things are lost in translation, and I would like to cherish every word! Thank you!**

* * *

Inuyasha perched at the top of the tree, glaring off into the distance. He had combed over all of Japan, and he hadn't found a single clue as to where Sesshomaru's palace could be. Dammit, if he knew his own half-brother, he wouldn't have a tiny castle in the middle of nowhere; the bastard would have an all-out shazam that would be pretty hard to miss.

So where the hell was the damn palace?

Maybe it was on the Continent. No, it couldn't be... Or could it? Sesshomaru's clothes had a bit of a Chinese look about them. But he was the Lord of the West. His domain was in Japan. So how does an inutaiyoukai go about disguising a huge, luxurious palace so well that a group including an inu hanyou and a nekomata couldn't find it? And where, dammit, could it be?

Inuyasha glowered at the sky. The half-demon had no idea he was literally staring at his answer right in the face.

* * *

**I know guys, super short chappy. Like, super-duper short. Anyways, this is going to start moving away from the angst. There will start to be more fluffy chapters, much like the ones at the beginning of Caged Miko. You know, little snippets of sweetness. Unfortunately, snippet means little bits of. Emphasis on _little._**

**Part of the reason why this chapter was so short is because I wanted to make the weekly quota, and I also had to cram for a math test. So the next chapter's length will depend on how well I do XP, you know, gotta keep my spirits up if I wanna write. So... wish me luck? *hopeful look***


	66. Hairstylist

Rin skipped down the hallways. There was simply no room for boredom for her anymore, now that Lady Kagome was here! She was always fun to play with, and was always super nice to her, plus _she_ didn't like Jaken very much either. Before she came, Rin had still loved the Western Palace. Lord Sesshomaru was there, after all, to chuck rocks at Jaken whenever he got too mean. But Lady Kagome seemed to shed a bright light on the somewhat coolly shaded grounds of the palace. She was a fellow girl, a fellow human. Rin felt like Kagome could have been her mother.

Rin grinned brightly as she ran barefoot down the polished wooden-floored halls. In her hand, she clutched a handful of ribbons. Today, she would tease the Great Secret out of her surrogate mother: the Mysterious Fishtail Braid.

She peered into Lady Kagome's room as she ran past, but as she suspected, it was deserted. She had thought that it would be; she could _feel_ it when the older girl was close by.

If Rin knew Lady Kagome at all, then she would be down in the gardens. The little girl hurried down to the magical place of flowers and butterflies. Yes, there she was! Lady Kagome was sitting in the grass, staring at the koi fish pond. A little ways off, Lord Sesshomaru stood by a sakura tree, watching her forlornly.

Rin ran down to her idol and placed her hands over her eyes from behind. "Guess who?" she asked mischievously, making her voice lower.

Kagome smiled. "I don't know. You sound very fearsome."

The little girl burst into giggles. "Oh, Lady Kagome, Lady Kagome!" She darted around to face the older girl. "Will you teach me how to braid your hair really pretty?"

The miko's smile grew. "Of course. I'm surprised you didn't ask earlier, in fact." She scooted back a few feet in the perfectly trimmed grass. "Here, sit down." She paused, gazing at her young charge thoughtfully. "Hmm, how will we do this? I can't do your hair, because I can't show you. I suppose we could do it with my hair, but it's already done up for the day..." Kagome had taken to wearing her hair up in simple braids. Just for something to do when getting up.

Rin brightened. "Lady Kagome could demonstrate with Lord Sesshomaru's hair! It's very long and very pretty!"

Kagome froze, eyes darting between said lord and Rin. "I'm not sure...that's the best...idea, Rin..."

Sesshomaru had been listening to their conversation. He had perked up at Rin's suggestion. Here was a chance to show the miko that he intended her no harm! His beast stirred inside of him, interest piqued.

**Go on****_, do_**** it, **the beast egged on. **You know you want to.**

_**This Sesshomaru will not consent to having his hair toyed with like some common doll.**_

**Come on, old chap, **cajoled the beast. **Here's your chance to regaining her favor!**

Sesshomaru reluctantly realized that this was an opportunity sent from heaven. "I am willing," he told the girls down by the pondside.

Kagome was stunned. _What? _No way the oh-so-mighty Lord Sesshomaru would ever let his hair be braided like My Little Pony! She must have heard wrong. Maybe it was an excess of ear wax in her ears? She was tempted to poke a finger into one of her ears to test out her theory, but Rin interrupted her thoughts by jumping up and down and laughing with joy.

"Yes, yes, thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" cried Rin, clapping her hands. "This will be so fun!"

Kagome was more suspicious. She met his gaze unflinchingly. _What's going on in that pretty head of yours? _Part of her wanted to refuse, to back out of this whole thing. But Rin was so excited, she couldn't bear to see her disappointed...

"Alright," she said. She turned to the inu taiyoukai. "Thank you, Sesshomaru." Her smile was forced for Rin's sake. What would he do? Whip her again if she managed to put a single hair out of place? She wouldn't put it past him. Shrugging, she motioned for him to come down the gently sloping hill. "Come sit."

Sesshomaru descended down the hill with as much dignity as he could muster with the knowledge of the long minutes to come. He sat down in front of the miko, gazing out over the koi pond.

Kagome took a deep breath. "Okay, let's begin," she said, reaching out hesitantly to grasp his long silver hair with both hands. She gathered it back into a ponytail at the back of his head, all the time wondering when he would lash out at her. "You split the hair into two equal parts," she said, trying to ignore how very_ soft_ his hair was. Not to mention beautiful. Each strand was as fine as a string of gossamer. It glinted in the sunlight just so.

She continued in the tutorial, even daring to weave in some flowers that Rin supplied with eagerness. She did the best job she could, fearing for her life if she botched the job. "And there you have it," she finished, tying the rather beautiful result with one of Rin's ribbons. "How to fishtail a taiyoukai's hair."

Rin giggled. "Thank you, Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru! I think I have it now!" She reached out with her tiny hands. "Lady Kagome, can I try it on Lord Sesshomaru?"

Kagome waited with bated breath for a heated objection from said lord, but received none. "Sure," she said, untying the ribbon and taking out the flowers. As she unwove the sleek hair, she thought, _You know, Sesshomaru could really look like a girl... Especially with his hair done up properly. You know, with those femininely beautiful features..._

Sesshomaru caught sight of his reflection before the miko undid the hair, and he was ashamed of himself. What would the others say? _Oh, the great Killing Perfection sat by a pond, letting two females, humans if you can believe it, braid his hair like a woman's._

Needless to say, the great Killing Perfection closed his eyes and did his best to tune out his humiliation. What lengths he would go to for redemption in the eyes of Kagome.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! A Little Bit of Sweetness! Thank you to all of my faithful reviewers, and thanks to you lurkers I guess :3 It's for y'all that I write! And myself, too, but y'know... X3 Oh, and speaking of reviewers... *raises eyebrow***


	67. Bacon, Eggs, and Heat!

**Hey guys! Guess what? New story! Wheee! It's called Covenant, and you guys should totally check it out! It's about how Kagome and Sesshomaru are on opposing sides of a war (complete flip-around from General, one of my other stories) and to end the war, they're forced to marry by their parents, who are the leaders of the sides. And yeah, they hate each other, so... hahaha! Anyways, just... Do me a favor? Por favor? And look at it? *bats eyelashes***

**Anyways, ****I had some news for you guys. I made an Updating Schedule for May. It's like a calendar thingy and it has little bullet points for each story I'm currently working on, and it shows when I'll update them throughout the month. It'll be a helpful guide for you guys, and you guys will know when to anticipate my updates! So, link is on my profile, so you can check it out... And also, can you guys tell me in a review what day of the week you typically get on FFnet to browse the most? Saturday? Wednesday? If you don't have a specific day, you can just say weekends or weekdays. Please help me with this survey XP**

* * *

Bacon and eggs.

That was what Kagome wanted for breakfast. That was what she wanted for breakfast, _bad._ For some reason, she was really hankering after that sizzling, crispy stuff. Don't forget the hot, cheesy scrambled eggs, with a light dusting of pepper on top.

Dang, she was drooling. She was actually drooling.

Kagome dragged herself off her futon and struggled to stand up. She needed bacon. She _craved _it.

There had to be some pork around here somewhere. Kagome went down to the kitchens. There were a couple youkai bustling around, plucking chickens, making tea, and all that other breakfast stuff. Ah. It smelled good... But it would smell better with the heavenly scent of bacon lacing the air.

"Hey, hello?" she said tentatively. They looked up.

"Yes?" The youkai had no idea how to treat her. She was a slave, so below them in status (they were paid servants). But then again, the lord seemed to favor her as a companion.

"You guys have any pork around here, by any chance?" Kagome wondered if they would know what pork meant. "Er, pig meat."

The servants exchanged looks. "Yes."

"Uh, can I see some?"

They looked at her like she was crazy.

"Um, like, give me like a narrow slab of it, and I can do whatever I need to do with it." Kagome was losing faith in her plan. She started to back away, but a warm body collided into her back.

"Lady Kagome!" squealed Rin. "What are you doing here?"

"I was going to try to make some breakfast," said Kagome, "But I don't really know if I should..."

Rin knew all about Kagome's delicious food. "Hey," she said excitedly, turning to the cooks. "Can me and Kagome-sama cook some breakfast? I mean, may Kagome-sama and I make some breakfast? We promise not to break anything!"

The youkai knew that their lord favored this human _heavily_, so they nodded assent and backed away. "Would you still like the... pork?" asked one. At the affirmation, he disappeared into a storage closet and emerged with a a slab of pork. "Will this do?"

Kagome nodded. "Thanks so much."

"Our pleasure."

Kagome turned to Rin. "Okay, do you know if they have any fryp- -er, any big, flattened pieces of iron that we could put on the stove?" The little girl nodded curiously and ran off to retrieve said item, which turned out to bear some resemblance to a modern frypan.

"Okay, now some grease..."

.

.

.

Kagome slid the strips of bacon off the 'frypan' and onto a plate. "Smells good, doesn't it?" Rin and the youkai were watching her every move, fascinated. The demons in particularly seemed to be entranced by the scent of sizzling bacon. "Not exactly bacon, but close enough. Thank you for letting us use the kitchen," said Kagome, and backed out, carrying a tray bearing the bacon and bowls of rice and soup.

The two girls sat down at the table. Kagome quickly said grace, then smiled at Rin. "Welcome to the world of bacon. You can have a taste first."

The little girl took a piece of meat and tore off a little piece, and was on the verge of popping it in her mouth when a cold voice interrupted the solemn ritual. "What is going on here?"

Kagome wilted at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice. Why did he have to come along and ruin everything? "We're eating breakfast, Sesshomaru," she said frostily. "Is that against the law? Are slaves not allowed to eat at the table?" Then she remembered that Rin was listening, and mentally did a face-palm. _Gotta be nice to him around her_, she told herself.

"What is it?" asked Sesshomaru, eying the foreign food. It smelled alright, but looked strange.

"It's bacon. You can test it for poison if you like." Kagome held out a piece toward him. "Oops, I guess I just touched it. Do you need another piece? Because my hands are obviously infested with filth?"

Sesshomaru glared at her. "You will not bear a tone of such disrespect in this Sesshomaru's home."

"Oh I apologize most humbly, Great Lord Sesshomaru," Kagome said sarcastically. She didn't know why, but she didn't feel like talking to him right now. "How would you like to punish this unworthy slave? How about another demonstration of the oldest trick in the book? Whi- -"

"Silence yourself," snapped Sesshomaru. "Rin, out." The little girl, looking scared, complied, throwing the couple a nervous look as she left. "What is wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?" exclaimed Kagome. "Oh, I don't _know_. I guess I should be perfectly content with the life of a slave, bowing to your every whim."

"You are not my slave," he growled.

She laughed a horrible laugh. "Oh yeah? Then what's this?" She pointed a finger at her collar. "Hmm, I don't think it's a necklace, I don't think it's a choker, I think maybe it's a _collar_. You know, like what people slap around their dogs' necks."

Sesshomaru chose not to answer that question, and decided instead to change the topic. "Kagome, you are not in heat, are you?"

Now Kagome knew how Sango felt. The palm of her hand had SESSHOMARU written all over it. It was _itching, begging_ to slap him. "_No!_" she said loudly. "Absoultely not! How dare you? I am absolutely not in heat!"

_Actually, yes. _But she wasn't about to say that to the smirking taiyoukai. Who, by the way, was chewing on a piece of bacon.

"Not poison," he admitted, appeasing her ever so slightly. "But it does taste like it."

Kagome had had enough. She lashed out with her hand and smacked him across the face. She felt some satisfaction at seeing the bright red handprint on his face, but it was somewhat muted by the knowledge that he had allowed her to do it. And Sesshomaru was pleased by the fact that they were no longer talking about the issue of slavery.

* * *

**Huh, smart guy? Or naw? Okay, guys, sorry for the long wait. Before you yell at me for taking almost a month, I'm just gonna say, YOU TRY BEING A WRITER SOMETIME! It's not always fun. XP Especially when the story ran away from you, and you got a leash back on it, and then it ran away AGAIN, and now you are screaming for it to come back. But it's not. So you have to a) give up on the story, b) distract yourself by writing new stories, or c) start handing out some flyers.  
**

**I've already taken course B, but all it's doing is clogging up my update schedule :P. So I guess I gotta go print up those flyers, and maybe some of you can pitch in and help me tug my story back in line again (hint hint REVIEW hint hint). Seriously, guys. I'm like half-kidding here, but I really need some help for what to write next. The next chapter is about 200 words long, and it's finished. So that's covered, but I still don't know about the next one. Oh, and by the way, you're welcome for the long chapter. Well, not-so-long chapter compared to my General story, whose chapters are like more than twice as long, but still, long enough for THIS story and THIS brain and THIS pathetic writer. Boo hoo hoo, Stardust Miko. Wow, I really am feeling sorry for myself DX **

**So yeah, throw me a lifeline much? Oh, and by the way, Kagome kinda reflected my current mood in this chapter. Could you tell?**


	68. Him Again?

**Okay, this chapter was more like 600 words long, so ha! Not 200, like I said last chapter.  
**

* * *

"I've just had a brilliant idea," announced Miroku. Inuyasha blinked at him.

"Yeah?"

"I have deduced from our endless and pointless search that Lord Sesshomaru's castle must be concealed by magic."

Inuyasha laughed sarcastically and started to clap. "Give the guy a prize," he said. "I think we figured that out ages ago. We were just not stupid enough to actually have to say it out loud."

Miroku ignored him. "And, I think I know how to find his castle." His dark blue eyes gleamed with a purpose. "Because he is the Lord of the West, he must hold balls, galas, ceremonies, and the like at his castle for his court and nobles, yes?" He waited for affirmation.

Sango glanced at Inuyasha and Shippo. "I guess," they said in unison. It made sense.

Miroku smiled. "It's quite simple. We hunt down a youkai noble around here who is currently tending to his estate, and convince him to take us to Lord Sesshomaru's castle!" His dark eyes gleamed, and his posture showed that he had every confidence in his idea. The monk was sure of the soundness of his logic.

"Not a bad idea," said Inuyasha thoughtfully, perking up for the first time in a long while. You had to hand it to him; once you got past his pervertedness, or his 'sexy imagination,' as he liked to call it, Miroku was actually pretty smart. _Yes, looks can be deceiving_, the hanyou thought with a smirk.

Sango frowned. "But wouldn't these nobles feel a sense of loyalty to their lord? You know, vow of secrecy and all that?" As part of a proud and noble, albeit extinct clan, the taijiya had a sense of great honor ingrained into her character. She couldn't imagine betraying one's liege lord in such a manner.

Inuyasha snorted. "Sango, Sango. Relax," he said lazily. He tapped the hilt of his sword, and the scabbard fizzled with golden sparks, having been given a new purpose. "Let my Tetsusaiga do the talking, alright? It can be pretty convincing when it needs to be." A single white fang gleamed as his smirk grew wider. He, too, had joined Miroku's side in the argument.

Shippo was next to vote. The kitsune carefully considered the plan, emerald irises darting back and forth as he imagined all of the outcomes, positive or negative. As a trickster, he was used to such precautions. "Okay," he said slowly. "What says he won't lead us to the wrong place?" That was an obvious, glaring red light in the fox demon's mind. If he was the youkai lord, that was what he would do.

Inuyasha smirked and tapped his Tetsusaiga again. Sparks cascaded over Shippo's head, causing him to duck. The little kitsune stuck out his tiny ongue at the inu hanyou. "Okay then. Who's the lord of this region?" There were other flaws in this plan, he was sure, but he couldn't think of them right now. Maybe it was because of the distracting yellow lights still dancing around his face. Or maybe it was because the plan was so simple, there weren't many ways for it to go wrong.

Miroku was smiling again. "I've done my research quite thoroughly," he said proudly. "Apparently, the Underlord of this regions appears to a kitsune of the name Natsu."

* * *

**Hahaha flashback! Guess who returned from the dark, dark abyss of Stardust Miko's recycling bin? You guessed it! Underlord Natsuuuuuu! ****  
**


	69. Parental Pissations

"What are all these rumors saying?" exclaimed Sasume. The silver locks she had passed on to her son seemed to bristle with her indignation. Her citrine eyes certainly blazed with her pique. "My son can't possibly be enamored by that human wench still! I thought he would have cast her off by now!"

"That is what the rumors say," said a poor, frightened page who feared for his life. "They may not be true. Rumors are gossip."

The Lady of the West, known for exceptional elegance and poise, snorted quite inelegantly. "All rumors have a grain of truth embedded in them," she growled. "And all of these have one thing in common; my son is still in possession of that filthy human. I sincerely doubt that _that_ is a lie." Her fingers twitched ominously, and the page flinched. And for good reason; from the lovely, tapered digits of the Lady of the West streaked a slender whip of searing youki. The thin stripe of palest mint sliced the page's body neatly in half, severing his torso from his legs. He exploded into a sickly yellow powder that disintegrated instantly.

Sasume pursed her lips, her pique unabated by the kiling. Her whip dissipated, leaving a ghostly afterimage for a millisecond before it disappeared completely. "That idiot was right," she declared. "I can't trust those rumors. I can only trust my own eyes and ears." She rose from her throne and snapped her fingers. Two handmaidens materialized at her side. "Send an envoy to my son's castle," she drawled. "I think I will be paying my beloved Sesshomaru a visit."

* * *

**Hey hey hey, people! Before you start yelling at me, I know I know I know I'm very late. And have some of you noticed something strange...? Yes, my username! It's changed! (CelesTeal, _celestial, celeste-teal, _get it?)I know you're not supposed to do that too much :P But seriously, Stardust Miko was getting soooo old! But please don't steal it or use it, although I am not. There's still a legacy with that username :( **

**Okay, for those of you who figured out that I changed the subject, I AM LATE! Like, a month or two late! Some of you may have been wondering whether I have vanished off the face of Earth: I have not. I have been taking a rest, rewriting a lot of my stuff. That is why Covenant has not been getting any updates although I had like 7 chaps; because I rewrote the whole Kagome's reaction to the arranged marriage thing. Trust me, you guys will be glad for that. **

**Sorry for the stupidly short Caged Miko chappy, but rest assured, I actually have stocked up on chapters! I have up to Chapter 71 now in storage! So no disappearances currently scheduled... But then again, you don't really plan these things lol**

**Anyways, peace, yo! It seems Sesshy's mommy is here to stir things up O.o**


	70. Walk with Me?

_Thunk!_

The arrow plunged into the center of the target and stayed there, quivering with its remaining force. Kagome lowered her bow, shaking out her fingers. They were getting a little sore from her constant bow practice, but anything was worth it, as long as she escaped from this place. She examined her finger pads. They were striped with thin welts where she had nocked the arrow to the string. She pressed against it lightly, and the dull pain throbbed harder and deeper. Wincing, she lowered her hands. No good would come out of antagonizing her poor fingers unnecessarily.

"Kagome."

Startled, she whipped the bow up, notching an arrow with blinding speed and aiming it in the direction of the voice. Her eyes, pools of dusky cobalt, met heated amber, and flushing, she lowered her bow. "I thought I was alone."

Sesshomaru shrugged. Almost at the same time, their eyes flicked away from each other, and an awkward silence ensued for several long seconds. "Kagome," he tried again, not knowing what to do with his hands. He fiddled with them for a bit, then finally folded them. Kagome, seeing his body posture, winced inwardly.

_He's angry. What did I do this time?_ The scars on her back were starting to burn, and she studied her shoes, dreading the pain that was sure to follow.

"Would you care to join me in a walk through the gardens?"

* * *

**KYAAA! So sweet! Please drop off a review for me while you're still on a fangirl high!**


	71. What is Kagome to You?

"Go to the back of the line." The bored-looking youkai gestured with his thumb. Inuyasha looked at the long line and snorted.

"Forget it. We're on urgent business here."

"Save it for the boss."

"I'll show you boss," the hanyou snapped, and made to draw his Tetsusaiga. Miroku hurried forward and laid a both calming and restraining hand on Inuyasha's arm. Turning to the youkai, the monk bowed apologetically.

"I'm sorry for my friend's behavior," said Miroku charmingly. "But we're really here on business, and Natsu-sama would be most eager to see us, I am sure."

The youkai yawned, showing his fangs languidly. "You wait your turn, like everyone else." He folded his arms, face set.

"Sango sighed. "We really don't want to cause any trouble," she said, reaching up and grasping the handle of Hiraikotsu. "But believe it or not, I think our information is more urgent than any other here."

The youkai picked at his nails, blinking lazily. He seemed to enjoy having them at his mercy. "They got here first," he said slowly. "They get to have an audience with Natsu-sama first. That's how it works, human. Do I need to call security?"

"Just try it!" Inuyasha yelled, shaking Miroku off. With a snarl, he unsheathed Tetsusaiga. In an explosion of golden sparks, his sword in its full glory shone in the afternoon sun. The youkai eyed the huge blade warily.

"That belonged to Inu no Taisho," he muttered. "What is this hanyou filth doing with it in his soiled hands?"

His head would have been parted from his shoulders had not an authoritative voice called out from the courtyard beyond the gate. "Sheathe your weapon." A handsome kitsune stepped forward, the golden streaks in his dark brown hair gleaming like metal. His apple green eyes were frosty with hostility. "Who are you, strangers to my land, to dare charge upon my estate and threaten harm to my vassals?"

"So you're Natsu?" sneered Inuyasha. "Well, we have some questions for you, and you're going to ans- -" He broke off with a yelp as a golden staff slammed into the back of his head.

"Natsu-sama," Miroku called. "We seek audience with you for urgent matters."

"Am I not here, monk?"

Miroku nodded sheepishly, and Shippo stepped forward, gazing at the older kitsune with awe in his eyes. "We need to talk to you about Sesshomaru-sama," he said. Natsu's face seemed to tighten for a second.

"And why would my Overlord send such an odd motley crew to share a message?"

"It's for Kagome, dammit!" yelled Inuyasha. "But you wouldn't understand who she is."

On the contrary, the kitsune seemed to recognize the name. _Of course, _he realized. _These are her companions. _He gazed at the strange assortment of creatures; kitsune kit, monk, taijiya, nekomata, and hanyou, noting the stubbornness in their eyes. "Come," he said curtly and walked away.

The youkai at the gate was startled. "But my lord..." He broke himself off and opened the gates for Inuyasha and his gang, eyes narrowed. Inuyasha spat at his feet as he crossed.  
The underlord led the crew into his garden, then turned to survey them with a calculating gaze. "Tell me... what is Kagome to you?"

* * *

**Yup. Boring stuff. You reckon Natsu'll help 'em? :) Oh, and next chapter will have our favorite couple bickering again, so yay! :) Please review as you step on out!**


	72. Sweaty

**For those of you just tuning in, I updated another chapter, but could you guys please review on this as well as the next? Sort of ruins the fun to update two chapters but only get the worth of reviews of one, right?**

* * *

Kagome walked stiffly like a mannequin, several steps behind Sesshomaru. The awkward silence between them was stretching to downright painful. He wasn't saying anything, just walking slowly down the cobbled paths. She averted her gaze from the back of his head and concentrated instead on the beautiful blossoms that clamored for attention. She bent down to sniff a particularly pretty, pale indigo flower with petal tips stained a delicate violet.

Sesshomaru couldn't figure out why the palms of his hands were so damn sweaty. He tried to banish the droplets of moisture through force of sheer will, but still his hands gleamed with sweat. He wiped his palms on his hakama. To his annoyance, the moisture returned with irritating persistence. He gave up and turned around. Kagome took a step back, and her shoulders visibly stiffened, the scent of her fear pervading the air. He felt a brief dash of anger surge through him. Why couldn't she see that he wouldn't harm her?

Kagome dropped her gaze to the ground. She hadn't missed the flash of anger in his eyes. So he was mad at her. What was going to happen to her? She flinched as he called her name. It wasn't like she _wanted_ to be afraid, but her body remembered the grievances he had dealt to itself, and her mind responded accordingly, no matter how much she tried to put it behind her.

"Kagome."

She didn't reply, just kept her eyes fixed on the intentionally rough edges of the cobblestones. Her heartbeat sounded loudly in her ears. What had she done wrong? Was he finally going to punish her for that day on the cliff? Maybe she should have pitched herself off.

"What do you want?" he finally asked abruptly.

She looked up, startled. What did _that_ mean? "What's that supposed to mean?" she said in a low voice. Did he want her to beg to be punished? What did he take her for, some kind of a masochist?

Sesshomaru found himself staring resolutely at the sky. For some reason his gaze seemed to be magnetically attracted to the area in question and would not be forced to gaze upon the perplexing miko. "What do you need to begin moving on from the past?"

"The past?" she said blankly. What was going on? What the hell was he talking about?

"What would help you forget the... beginning for our relationship? To embrace your new life as it is... What do you require?"

She realized what he meant, and slowly her face began to heat up. "You mean, what kind of bribe do you want for me to be an obedient pet? And for the record, there never _was_ a relationship between us, not the kind that you are implying. We are not friends. And I, as you have stressed so often before, am not your equal, am I? So what does it matter how I feel?"

"I grow tired of the animosity between us," he replied, watching a red-tailed hawk circle in the sky. "I want no ill feelings."

Kagome let out an incredulous breath. "I can't believe this. After treating me like a slave, belitting me, _whipping _me, you want to be _friends?_ You are truly a new kind of fool, Sesshomaru."

His gaze snapped to hers, finally freed from the mysterious force. His fists clenched, and he had to restrain himself from lashing out at her. "Be careful on how you address me, mi...Kagome."

She laughed scornfully and bitterly. "See what I mean? You order me around, I can't even speak my mind, you struggle to call me by my given name instead of 'miko'... _My lord_, how do you expect to create trust or even just plain civility with these pathetic scraps of resentment and animosity? Any hope of a friendly relationship between us died long using your Tenseiga on _that_, Sesshomaru-_sama_. I'd wish you luck, but you don't deserve any blessing of mine." With that, she spun on her heel and stalked away, still fuming.

Sesshomaru stared after her, ears burning from her scathing words, at a complete loss for what to do, or even say.

* * *

**Kagome's really making him work for it, isn't she? Hahaha, I'm truly a new kind of evil. :D Next chappy will definitely by a cliffie... Sesshy's mom stops by! So yeah, that's gonna be some real bitchy drama... Whatevs. See ya guys later!Please review and fuel my passion! And to my readers who are also writers, here's my new motto:**

**May the muse be with you!**


	73. I'm Sorry

Sesshomaru growled and slammed his fist into a nearby tree that had the misfortune to be in the vicinity. He radiated poison out into the wood, and the tree melted around his hand, forming a pool of steaming acid at his feet.

"My, my, Sesshomaru. Temper, child. Temper."

He gritted his teeth. That obnoxious voice, grinding into his ears brought back irritating memories. "Mother. What brings you to my palace?"

Sasume laughed, the sound akin to tinkling silver bells. "Why, can I not simply visit you for the pleasure to seeing my son? Careful, Sess-chan, one would think that you were not pleased to see me."

Sesshomaru turned around very, very slowly. "You rarely do anything without a nefarious purpose, mother. State yours now."

She narrowed her eyes. Her painted lips smiled sweetly, but the honey did not quite reach her eyes. One who knew her well would know that her cheerful facade was just that; a facade. Her posture was that of utmost relaxation, but her eyes gave away her fury. "Very well. I'm here to _confront_ you, my choice of word usage due to your apparent fondness for dramatics, about the little _human_ you've been keeping."

He kept up a stoic facade as his heart sank inwardly. He had known that word of the miko, no, _Kagome_, would reach his mother's ears eventually, but he had never counted on it doing so this quickly. He should have known never to underestimate her mother and her spy network, stationed at other courts for the sole purposes of gathering juicy gossip and feeding it back into her ear.

"Well, aren't you going to clarify the matter for me?" His mother's sharp voice cut through his thoughts.

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "What have you heard, Mother?"

Sasume tilted her head. "I heard from _various_ sources that you had a human girl. I assumed it was that miko you had on your arm at that one ball. For a brief distraction, she might be suitable. But really, Sesshomaru, making her your consort? Mate-to-be?"

He scowled. "She is not my consort."

She picked up on his deliberate avoidance of her last comment. "Oh? And she is your mate-to-be, yes?"

He swallowed almost imperceptibly. Almost, not quite. "I have never said so. Obviously the idiots at court came to that conclusion on their own."

_He still hasn't denied it,_ Sasume mused. "So, are those your intentions for her? Are you going to make her your mate?"

Kagome snorted. "Are you kidding me, lady?" She was standing with her arms crossed, about ten yards back from the pair of inuyoukai.

The Lady of the West spun around, her faux smiles evaporating like the lovely mist under the glaring sun. Her claws began to glow mint, and she curled her lips back in a snarl, the feral expression somehow beautiful on her face. "You. I'm going to put an end to those awful rumors. Personally."

She lunged, her body sheer poetry in motion, and Sesshomaru, body frozen, watched in horror as blood sprayed the stones, as if in slow motion.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagome stared at the demoness in front of her. She couldn't believe what she was seing. The stately inuyoukai was bleeding, her flesh torn and sizzling.

But the whip had been meant for her.

"What?"

The two women managed to speak at the same time. They were both confused.

The color returned to Sesshomaru's world. He remembered casting a spell on Kagome's... 'necklace' after the dead miko's murder attempt. Any who dared to harm her would have the damage returned to them instead. He had forgotten.

Sasume clutched at her ripped kimono, pale cheeks flushed bright with anger. She was already healing; her own poison didn't have a devastating effect on her. But it was her pride that had taken the blow. "What is this?" she hissed.

Sesshomaru felt his lips twitch. "A shielding spell."

She struggled for the right words. "You mean...?"

"Yes," he said smoothly, giving into the smirk. "The harm you meant for Kagome was returned to you... in full."

"But why?"

This time, it was Kagome.

Sesshomaru turned to her. She was staring at him, and her eyes were wide and confused. She looked so vulnerable, as opposed to her usual sulky or seething state, and he was suddenly aware that there was a golden chance for redemption in front of him. He seized it.

"Because... I don't want you getting hurt, Kagome."

The confusion in her eyes was quickly replaced by derision. "Oh, that makes sense," she said sarcastically. "So lemme guess, you're the only one who 'has the right' to 'punish' me?"

"No," said Sesshomaru quietly. His mother was a stunned spectator, and he didn't want to be doing this in front of the jaded demoness, but this was the moment. It was take it or leave it. "No one should have the right to punish you."

_What's this?_ Kagome's brain seemed to be moving in slow motion. _Don't tell me...? _She opened her mouth to say something, but he was already speaking again.

"I was wrong." Sesshomaru couldn't believe how easy this was. He had imagined this to be much harder, but it was like all his regret and remorse had been bottled up, and was now being released. It was refreshing. "I was wrong to treat you like I did, and I realize it now. You're a sentient being, Kagome. You are equal, not below me, as I mistakenly thought." He decided to cork it and see her reaction. It was priceless.

"Ah...what...? I'm sorry, Sesshomaru, I think I spaced out there," Kagome said weakly. "Can you say that again?"

Instead of repeating all that, Sesshomaru simply said, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**This was once two chapters... I'm pretty sure you can tell where the join it. But I wasn't evil enough to leave the cliffy. Plus a brave reader decided to tell me a few things, so I was like, "Bring on the sorry!" And I sat down and although I didn't have the second half written out, I wrote it. So yeah. You guys are welcome for the 2-in-less-than-an-hour update. *raises eyebrow expectantly* Now that I've done this (and its not even my birthday), could you guys do a little something for _me?_**


	74. Treachery

**One week before my birthday, guys! Remember? It's on October 4th, next Sunday. Anyhoo, I thought I'd post this here because Caged Miko has the most followers. I have 3 treats coming up for you guys on my birthday! I'm staging it sort of like Christmas; Stardust Miko's Birthday Past, Present, and Future. On the eve of my birthday, I'll post an update to Covenant and possibly some other SessKag stories of mine, to signal all the stories I have been working on in the past. _On _my birthday, I'll post a oneshot, to signify, um, the brief moment of the present. Something like that. And on the day after my birthday, I will post the first chapter of a brand-new SessKag story, to symbolize the sparkling future and all the opportunities it holds!**

**So basically, this weekend's gonna be some major swag for those of you who follow me as an author! If you'd like another story in addition to Covenant to be updated on Saturday, leave a review and I'll see what I can do. And now, enjoy your story!**

* * *

Natsu took a delicate sip of his tea, resisting the urge to deep-fry the hanyou and his crew. Well, maybe not his crew; just the hanyou would do. He hid his anger well behind a facade of coolness, however. "You... want Kagome back because she owes a _duty_ to you?"

"That's right!" snapped Inuyasha. "She has to finish the jewel hunt, and she's the only one who can see the shards!"

Inuyasha was the only blind one in the room. Anyone else could see that the fox lord was angry. Miroku shook his head inwardly at his friend's foolishness. "Please pardon Inuyasha," he said politely. "He is somewhat socially stunted." He ignored the heated glare that burned into the back of his neck and continued. "What he means to say is that she is our dear friend, and has been sorely missed."

"Is that so?"

"Yes," agreed Sango. "She's like a sister to me, and I've missed her so much."

Natsu supposed she sounded sincere enough, and the monk as well, but he did not like Inuyasha. "And what of you, hanyou? What is she to you?"

Inuyasha snarled, showing his razor fangs. "Call me that again and I'll rip your throat out."

Natsu regarded him coolly. "Speak to me so again and I will have that which makes you a male removed, son of Inu no Taisho or not." He turned away from the red-faced, spluttering Inuyasha and addressed his companions. "You do realize that Lord Sesshomaru's castle can only be accessed through invitation? Even those who have been there before cannot revisit without one. There is a powerful concealing spell on the grounds."

Miroku's heart sank, and he met Sango's eyes. He knew she felt the same. "Then how can we save our friend, Lord Natsu?"

The fox blinked his brilliant green eyes. "I have several ideas, but none that do not involve treachery on my part."

"Then we are sorry for infringing upon you," sighed Sango, standing up and dragging Inuyasha along by his ears. "Thank you for your time."

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Sit back down, taijiya," he said silkily. "I never gave you my refusal." He smiled, exposing a single, razor sharp fang, as Inuyasha and his companions' eyes widened with hope.

* * *

**Hehe, somethin' illegal, huh? Okay, I'm with you, Natsu! **

**Before you go, remember to leave a review on this chapter and also on whether you would like another story in addition to Covenant to be updated on the eve of my birthday! I read every single one of your reviews, guys, cuz I get an email alert for each one. So don't think I'm gonna overlook even a one of your reviews. But no signing in as guests to ask repeatedly for the same story! lawlz**

**Ciao,**

**Stardust Miko**


	75. No

**An early New Year's gift. :)**

*****IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE*****

**For those of you who were concerned, be assured that my stories will go on despite the new additions. I've made a resolution for the New Year; to update at least once every two weeks! I'll try my best, guys, even with all my schoolwork. Hey, my education comes first, otherwise I'm gonna starve later on in life. **

* * *

Kagome was stunned. There was no way this was happening. There was literally _no_ way that the Lord of Rudeness was apologizing to _her_. No. Zilch. Nada. Ie. She was dreaming. Or insane. Yes, that was it. Sesshomaru's mother's poison had actually gotten her, and it had driven her to insanity. Right now, she was rolling around on the ground, hallucinating in her delirium. Anything was more believable than the fact that He Who Was Arrogant had just said sorry. No. Just no.

She risked a glance sideways and was surprised to see that his mother was quite shocked as well. Huh. She'd never heard of people going crazy together, but anything could happen right? Anything, just not Sesshomaru apologizing. Because there was a snowball's chance in hell of that actually happening. Deciding to put aside the fact that the lady had just tried to kill her, Kagome asked the beautiful inu taiyoukai, "Did you hear that too?"

"Funny, human," Sasume replied with a quirk of her eyebrows. "I was just about to ask you the same thing."

There was only one way that could be taken; she had heard it too. Kagome looked up at the sky, half expecting to see pigs with sparkly wings soaring overhead. Disappointed, she looked back at Sesshomaru, who looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"Um, you didn't just say what I think you said... did you?"

He scoffed. "This Sesshomaru does not repeat himself." Sesshomaru tried to hide the fact that he was miffed. For the first time in his life, he had lowered himself to actually_ apologize_, and the recipient of said apology did not even believe it, let alone appreciate it.

Kagome bit her lip. No matter how unlikely it was, he had actually apologized. And he had said a whole bunch of other things that couldn't be ignored. The question was...

"Did you mean it?" she asked softly.

Sesshomaru's irises slanted in her direction. "This Sesshomaru does not lie." Where had his previous eloquence gone? It seemed like there was a filter in his throat again, letting out only cold, emotionless words past his lips.

The miko nodded, a strange light in her eyes. "Okay, Sesshomaru, then prove it."

He blinked questioningly.

Kagome took a deep breath. Maybe today was the day. Maybe today was the day he would unlock her cage and let her stretch her wings in free flight. With a flash of her dusky blue eyes, she explained herself, pointing at the collar around her throat. "Take this off...please. If you really meant what you said, take it off."

.

.

.

She might as well as dropped a bombshell; it was dead silent.

Kagome and Sesshomaru were locking eyes, and his mother's eyes were narrowed as she tried to figure out the chemistry between the two.

Sesshomaru was bitter. He spoke no lies; his apology had been sincere, but at the same time he could not let her go. Not now, when she distrusted him so. Not now, when she would leave and never come back. First, he had to make her trust him; first he had to have her loyalty. First, he had to make sure that she would stay by him of her own free will.

"No."

He waited for the explosion, the tears that were inevitably to come.

But she simply nodded, only disappointment in her face. "I see, Sesshomaru." And then she turned and walked away.

Sesshomaru was left with his mother and the sneaking suspicion that things might have been better if he had not apologized at all.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Don't give up yet, guys! Next chapter will have a twist that will make you either want to kiss me or kill me. Heh. :D (stupid grin)**

** Please review with compliments, criticisms, and ideas alike! I read every last one of them.**

**Stardust Miko**


	76. An Unexpected Alliance

Kagome was destroying targets with a volley of arrows when a servant approached her with a message.

She quickly untied the maroon silk ribbon and unrolled the scroll. On the creamy parchment were lines of elegant black characters. As her eyes traveled across the page, her eyebrows rose up to disappear behind her bangs.

"..."

.

.

.

That evening, as Sasume sat in her chambers serving herself some tea, there was a tentative rap on her door. Brightly painted lips curled into a smile. Lowering the teacup, she called out, "Enter."

Kagome entered, looking hesitant but determined.

"Ah, yes, sit." Sasume gestured toward a turquoise silk cushion on the other side of her small tea table, and again Kagome obeyed, tucking her feet under her neatly. Tea was served, and both females sat for a while, cradling their warm cups in their hands.

Sasume spoke first. "Are you nervous about my son discovering our little two-person council?" Her eyes glinted with amusement.

A slight sneer appeared on Kagome's face, and she shook her head. "No," she said truthfully, "But I'm surprised he hasn't tried to stop us from meeting. After all, the last time it happened, you tried to kill me." There was just the faintest hint of accusation in her voice.

Sasume waved that aside with a regal sweep of her hand. "That is of no matter. I called you here to make a proposition."

"So the message said," Kagome acknowledged, knowing she was being rude, but far past the point of caring. "What is it?"

The Lady considered the human woman kneeling before her. What could Sesshomaru see in her? ... What about this soft, utterly fragile girl was capable of penetrating his icy defenses?

"Well, human, I am offering to set you free."

.

.

.

"How?"

Sasume noted shrewdly that the first thing the human spoke was not 'what?' or even 'why?'. Apparently, this wench didn't care much for repetition, and didn't give a damn for any reasons why one would want to help her. 'How?'... She just wanted to be free. And Sasume could use that to her advantage.

"My son is not infallible, and neither is the smith who forged that collar. After a thorough examination of its workings, I am confident I will be able to disable it." She took a delicate sip of steaming tea, enjoying the fragrance of blackberries and pine. "But let this be clear.

"I am not doing this out of the kindness of my heart. I simply despise the sight of my heir following in his father's footsteps. Sesshomaru is the product of millennia of careful breeding. He is the perfect taiyoukai war lord. I will not let him throw away the work of his ancestors for a mere slip of a woman who will fade away with the passage of time as he remains strong. I am saving Sesshomaru from himself by doing this, and it is only by chance that we share a common goal. If you were as infatuated with him as he is with you, I would still rip you from him. As his slave, you desire to escape him, just as I wish for you to part. So it is better that we work together rather than separately. Do you understand?"

The girl's face was glowing with awe, joy, and hope. "I understand," she breathed. Previously pale cheeks flushed a pretty pink, slow limbs quickened with a lively spark, and jaded, dark eyes sparkled a brilliant blue. With these changes, she became beautiful, fiery, _alive;_ and for a split millisecond, the Lady of the West could understand how even reticent Sesshomaru had been drawn in like a moth to her alluring flame.

With a flash of golden eyes and a toss of silvery tresses, the inu taiyoukai dismissed the thought, and smiled instead. "Then we have a deal, girl."

"It's Kagome... my lady."

* * *

**Who would've imagined this? Inumama and Kagome joining forces? I bet none of you ever saw that coming... **

**Please review! You could share your thoughts on this story, or give me suggestions.**

**Ciao,**

**Stardust Miko**


	77. Of Kits and Kitsunes

CH 77

Kagome sat absolutely still, eyes staring straight ahead. She fought back a shiver as a warm breath ghosted over her throat.

"Interesting," murmured Sasume, drawing back.

Kagome felt a surge of dread. "What is it?"

The female inu taiyoukai blinked. "This collar is clearly the work of a youkai magic-smith."

"Magic-smith?"

"Yes. They are smiths, like blacksmiths and swordsmiths, but the objects they forge are imbued with magic."

She fidgeted. "Is that... good or bad?"

"Bad," announced Sasume. "Akane made this, I am sure of it."

"Akane?"

"The most accomplished and skilled of all the magic-smiths. Her commissions are exorbitantly priced, but their quality is worth it. Their spells do not fray nor fail, and are nigh impossible to crack."

Kagome paled. "Does that mean...?"

"This makes things more difficult," interrupted Sasume. "That is all. My magic is quite potent itself, and I am older and more experienced than the neko. It will take me time, but I can disable this collar." She flicked her hand. "You are dismissed. I will consider this turn of events in private."

Kagome nodded and left without another word. As she walked the hallways of Sesshomaru's palace, she couldn't help but think about Inuyasha again. He'd gotten the letter, hadn't he? What could he be doing right now?

.

.

.

Inuyasha cackled wickedly as he ran around Natsu's castle, holding the stick of candy aloft in his hand.

"_Iinnnuuuuyyyaaasshhhaaaa!" _screamed Shippo as he tried to catch up. "_Give it back! Give it back!_"

The hanyou in question glanced over his shoulder just long enough to stick out his tongue gleefully. "You wish, runt!" Bringing the wooden stick to his mouth, he reached out with his tongue and pulled off a square of candy, popping it into his mouth. Chewing loudly, he smacked his lips with relish. "Delicious!"

"_Nooooooooo!_" Shippo wailed, descending on Inuyasha with a vengeance. "Natsu-sama gave those to _meeeeeeee!_"

Inuyasha hooted with laughter as he devoured another three candies in rapid succcesion. "Then ask him for more! I'll take those too!" Licking his lips clear of honey, he ate another candy, leaving just one left on the stick. He opened his mouth wide, preparing to crush Shippo's dreams and hopes when...

_Pop!_

_"Waaaahhhhhhhhhh!" _wailed Inuyasha as ropes of blue fire lashed across his body. Normally his fire-rate robe would protect him from the heat, but this fire was different! It burned and tickled at the same time. Since when did Shippo's fire get so good? "Stop that, runt!" The fire subsided, and Inuyasha found himself on his knees, panting. "The _fuck_, kit?" he snarled.

"I believe the correct terminology is kit-_sune_, Inuyasha," said a most un-Shippo voice smoothly. "As I am several centuries far from being a _kit_."

Inuyasha glared at the irritating kitsune lord and struggled to his feet. "You think you're so great, _Natsu_," he sneered. "Well… eat _this!_" In a movement too fast for human eyes to follow, he unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and launched himself forward, his huge blade swinging in a murderous arc.

Natsu's eyes widened. So the hanyou bastard of Inu no Taisho lived up to his demon blood, eh? He certainly wasn't a pushover half-breed like most. Then he smirked and disappeared, the exact same instant when Tetsusaiga slashed lengthwise down his body.

Inuyasha was left fuming, clutching a charred stick in one hand and Tetsusaiga in the other. He realized with a snarl that by now that sneaky fox was out of reach… and then he smirked sinisterly as he remembered another fox… a smaller one.

"Oi, Shippo!" He tensed, ready to pounce at the slightest flick of a fluffy tail, but the kit was gone too. He had vanished along with his new hero.


End file.
